Three Lights Musical!
by YouAndMe4ever
Summary: Usagi's class must present a Musical Play, but her partner happens to be Seiya, the guy she hates the most.But what will happen if their feelings start to change about each other?SxU,YxM,TxA.R&R please
1. An announcement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I don't own either the songs of this story. **

**Three Lights High School Musical!**

**Chapter One: An announcement **

A girl with two buns as hairdo was drawing, while the teacher was talking about their new art project. She was, as always, distracted and finding the draws and comic books more interesting than the class. But, if she'd have known how important this was going to be, maybe she would have paid more attention.

- This is going to be your only project during the whole semester – said the teacher – And it's going to worth as three tests. I hope you'll give your whole efforts.

A blond girl, with a red ribbon on her hair, leaned towards the other blond, whispering.

- This will be so exciting, Usagi!

The other one looked up to her, for the first time in the entire class. She blinked several times, trying to focus.

- What are you talking about, Minako? – asked

- Oh, c'mon, don't tell me that you haven't heard a single word the teacher has said! – She hissed, rolling her eyes – We're going to act and sing in a Musical Play!

- What?! – she almost yelled – I don't wanna do that!

Minako merely rolled her eyes again and turn to the girl that was sitting behind her, but this one wasn't drawing, she was reading a book titled "Super Difficult Math". Usagi was sure that she didn't hear anything about the Musical either. And she was proved right when she widened her bright blue eyes and shook her head with blue and soft hair.

- Ami, am I actually the only one that thinks that this is the most COOL thing that ever happened in this school? – said Minako

- This is not "cool", Minako! – whispered the girl – I have no time for this! I have English classes in the afternoons, Physics on Saturdays and I study Biology at my home on Sundays! I have no time to do this! Besides – she blushed – I don't think I'm a good singer.

- Anyway…

- Worried about breaking the windows with your voice, Odango? – Usagi felt her temper rising

She turned around and said, with her jaw clinching.

- Oh, so I believe you're a better singer than everyone else, aren't you, Seiya?

The boy smirked at her, with that mock that drove so many girls absolutely crazy. He leaned against the back of his chair and putting his arms behind his head.

- Beware of hissing too much, my dear Odango… - he winked an eye at her – You may turn into an actual snake…

She felt her cheeks hot and her nails hurting her fists. At moments like this ones, she thought about how nasty was being sited in front of him. And made her wonder why every girl in school was in love with this jerk. Besides his goods looks (to her, he was merely ordinary), he had nothing else to her eyes. His athletic body, his sparkling blue eyes, his raven hair, his perfect smile… were nothing more to her than a disgusting costume to hide his annoying way to be.

She just sighed once more, trying to calm herself down.

- I won't pay attention to you anymore, Seiya… - she said – You're not that important.

- It's ok, Odango… I understand that you want to act like this to hide your deep feelings for me… It's perfectly fine being so scared of my rejection.

He smirked again when the girl got even angrier at his words. He just loved teasing her like that. Since the first moment he got into the classroom, along with his two cousins, he knew it would be fun to annoy her the whole time. He and the other two boys were from Europe, but their parents (their respective aunts and uncles) were from Japan. And they decided that they were going to live in Tokyo for good. So, they headed to the city, and got transferred to that school, where he met that angry girl.

The bell rang, indicating the start of lunch break.

- Tomorrow I'll publish the rolls of each one of you – the teacher said, before leaving -

Minako smiled widely at the expression of her two friends. Ami was stunned and Usagi was furious looking slightly at Seiya, who was now talking with his two pals.

- Everything will be fine!! You've no idea of how much fun we'll have!

- YOU have no idea of how bad is THIS idea…- said Ami, rolling her eyes.

- Oh, c'mon, ladies… don't behave like two boring made…

- Anyway, I won't complain ONLY if I don't have to work along with that stupid prank…

- You mean Seiya? – asked Ami

- Of course, who else is such a stupid, noisy and annoying-

- I find him funny… – said Minako – What? – she added when her friend sent her a death glare – Besides… - she was now whispering – He's _hot_!

- Minako! – exclaimed Ami and Usagi at unison.

All she did was laugh.

Later, during the lunch break, the three boys were hanging together, as always, but doing separated things. Taiki, the tallest and the intellectual one, was reading a book. He was the most mysterious of the three, but not the less handsome. With his large brunette hair, his particular purple eyes and his soft voice, all the girls had tried at least one time to catch him, but he, always polite, disregard them with soft words. On the other hand, his other cousin, Yaten, was everything but polite with the admirers of his new school. But, as if it was a course against him, this only made the women more interested in him. In the love letters he received almost everyday, he had the pet name of "kitten boy", because of his silver hair and his green eyes. He only found that out because Seiya saved a few letters, before Yaten burned them in Chemistry class. And, according to his personality, Seiya was the one that teased him the most.

- What do you think about the play? – asked Seiya, while he let the sun caress his skin with its light, through the shadow of the trees.

- I think it's useless – said Taiki, still focused on his reading – I really can't see the point of a Musical Play…

- I don't know…- murmured Yaten – It may be fun…if the story's good

- Yeah, I think that too…I'm dying to work along with Odango – he smirked once more.

- I don't understand why you're always trying to upset that girl – Taiki looked at him – She's quite nice with everyone…

- That's the whole point…I love to see her angry and being everything but nice.

- Yaten rolled his eyes and Taiki shook his head slightly.

- What? You don't find that hilarious?

- Of course not… - said Yaten – I don't know her well, but I rather like her because I think she's different from the other girls of this school. She doesn't judge by the looks, that's why OBVIOUSLY she rejects you…

- Just beware of the way you treat her – said Taiki – It might turn around to you.

- Nah…she wouldn't do that

- That's not what Taiki meant to say

- Huh?

- Whatever…

The three girls walked together after school. They were very different from each other, but they were friends since childhood, because their places were very near. Ami was the smart one, always wise and concerned about her studies; Minako was the extroverted one, the lover of attention, she was almost born to be an artist or something; Finally, Usagi was the crybaby, the kind, nice but also most distracted girl of the entire universe. But she had beautiful feelings, she couldn't think evil about anyone and she was the declared enemy of gossips. However, the only one that ever made her really angry was this new student that everyone loved… but her.

They said goodbye to each other, while the night began to fall.

Tbc…


	2. The results of the rolls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I don't own either the songs of this story. **

**Chapter Two: The result's of the**** rolls**

Usagi sat down on her chair, along with her two friends, ready to begin the class. They were supposed to have math, but suddenly, their Art teacher entered the room, with a beautiful woman beside him. She was tall, with large dark hair and brown eyes.

- Good morning, class – he said, after their reply, he continued – I'm here to talk with you about the Musical. But first of all, let me introduced you to Miss Rei Hino. She'll be the one who will take care of the music and the lyrics.

- Nice to meet you – she said, smiling – I'll help as much as I can. Your teacher will tell you about the story you're going to present.

- Thank you, Miss Hino… Well, the story now.

Minako looked at her friends with excitement, and immediately laughed when Ami was like frozen and Usagi was paralyzed wit fear. She looked from the corner of her eye at Yaten, who was sitting next to her. As always, he looked bored. Just like Usagi wondered about Seiya, Minako wondered about what he had that made him SO interesting to girls. Certainly, she felt proud of herself that she wasn't one of them. As soon as he sited beside her, she tried to be nice, like she always did with new people… but she only received indifference to her kindness. She merely rolled her eyes and looked at her teacher once more.

- Ok, class – he started – We tried to make a story according to your age. It's related to the world of youths, like you.

"It begins with a girl whose only desire it's to be a star. But, she's an ordinary girl, until a chance in a million appears in front of her. She can achieve all of her dreams, but she also discovers that not everything is beautiful in this world. She discovers that there are many obstacles in the way, especially when she finds herself fighting for this dream with other boy whose trying to reach the same she does. Between all of the fights and bad things, they find themselves attracted to each other. And what begins as pure hate, suddenly becomes in a close friendship and then, into something else.

I have to tell you that there only six heading rolls, the rest are chorus, dancing body and second characters. And, of course, a play can't be a play if there aren't people who help with the lights, curtains and scenery.

The characters are:

Verena, the main character.

Tiffany and Molly, her best friends.

Gabriel, the other main character.

Jesse, other boy who fights in the competence along with his brother, Thomas.

"The rest will be separated in staff, chorus and dancers.

It was very difficult to choose among you, but we decided to make it according to your voice level and ability. Now, listen very carefully to what you'll do."

Minako smiled when Usagi started to hide her head in the papers she had on the top of her desk, and Ami sank even more in the book she was reading.

- Miss Minako Aino – the girl, submerged in her amusing thoughts, spin a little at the sound of her name – You'll be Molly. There are several times you sing alone, make sure you talk with Miss Hino to do it properly.

- Y-Yes, sir – she said, little surprised

- Mr. Taiki Kou – he felt ice running through his veins – You'll be Thomas in the play. You won't sing alone, but many times you do it with Tiffany…who happens to be – he checked the paper he was reading – Miss Ami Mizuno.

The girl felt her cheeks burning. Taiki placed his eyes on her, it really seemed like she felt like being one of the characters was a terrible punishment. He thought about how will be work with the girl who shared with him the first place of the class. He knew she didn't talk much; she was merely invisible to him, so he didn't care about working with her, because it'll be like studying, and then, nothing else.

- Now… - the teacher continued – Mr. Yaten Kou as Jesse. Oh, sorry, I forgot. Molly sings a lot with Jesse, so Miss Aino will be working with you almost the entire time we practice.

Both looked at each other, none liking the idea at all. The idea of work with him was disgusting to her and to him too. She was actually excited for being one of the main characters, but suddenly, the thought of having fun was now slowly fading away.

- And the most important rolls – he said – Mr. Seiya Kou, you'll be Gabriel and…as Verena…let me see…oh yes!

The girl felt the world crashing on her when he looked with his smiling face that the students liked so much.

- Miss Usagi Tsukino. I think this a great opportunity for you to get even more along with Mr. Kou.

And she felt that angry again when she heard, from the back:

- It seems this is your chance in a million to achieve your dream and be stuck with me, Odango. I'm sure you're extremely happy with your good luck, my dear.

Tbc…


	3. The first essay

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I don't own either the songs of this story. **

**Chapter Three: The first****essay**

- THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA!!

Ami started to worry about the volume of Usagi's yells, while she looked around the bathroom walls and the doors, hoping that none will appear.

- C'mon it's not that bad – said Minako, laughing – At least you don't have to be all the time with that arrogant of Yaten…he's also indifferent and he always seems to be in a bad mood.

- SEIYA IT'S ALL THAT AND PLUS IT'S ANNOYING, SELFISH, CONCEITED AND DISGUSTING IN EVERY POSSIBLE WAY!! I HATE HIM!! AND NOW I HAVE TO BE WITH HIM EVEN MORE TIME!!

- Usagi, please stop yelling…- said Ami

- Hey you're not complaining! – Minako had a mischievous look – You don't seem upset for the fact of working with Taiki…

- I think complaining it's useless…we can't do anything about this – she suddenly blushed.

- Then why are you blushing? – Minako narrowed her eyes until two of them became in a thin line.

- Geez, what do we have here! – exclaimed Usagi - Does Ami Mizuno have a crush on Taiki Kou?!

- I-I-I d-d-don't!! – was her nervous reply – What are you guys thinking, for Heaven's sake!

- T-T-Then w-w-why a-a-are y-y-y-you stuttering? – Usagi laughed at loud with Minako's joke

Ami sent her a death glare, while the two girls continued laughing.

- Anyway, I think Ami's right…I don't believe a single word she has said about her crush on Taiki, but I also think that there's nothing we can do…but suck it up…

Usagi had to nod at Minako's words. The only thing she had left was trying to block her own mind while hanging out with him, try to feel he wasn't there at all…

- Man, this will be great!! – said Seiya, throwing his bag on the couch of the living room.

Yaten sighed annoyed and Taiki shook his head, both of them hanging their coats on the closet next to the door. It was very beautiful the house their parents had chosen for living, also huge, since nine persons were actually living in it. It had a wonderful garden, were Taiki's mother had flowers of all kind, a music room were Seiya and his father spent a lot of time composing ridiculous songs, but also meaningful and a big spare side of the backyard was destined to play football, the only thing that Yaten actually enjoyed with his all heart.

- I can't see what it's SO great about all this crap, Seiya – said Yaten, leaning on other couch and putting his feet on the center table.

- I don't think it's actually great, but it's not that bad either – Taiki sent a glare to Yaten – And put your feet down. I won't be cleaning your mud marks again.

- You're such an old man, Taiki…and a pain in the ass too…

- Oh, c'mon, guys!!- Seiya seemed to ignored the beginning of the fight between his two cousins – Don't tell me you didn't see the expression on Odango's face when the teacher said she had to work with me!! IT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING IN THE UNIVERSE!!

- And, again, you're only focused on that girl… - murmured Yaten

And suddenly, Yaten and Taiki looked at each other, shared a faint smile and then, looked back at Seiya. He was laughing at himself, when he caught the sights of the two boys.

- What are you staring at me like that?

- Nothing…

- Yeah, nothing…

- C'mon, spit it out!

- Nothing, Seiya…

- You're a bad liar, Taiki

- Am I?

- Yes

- Then if Taiki's bad liar, you're blind…

- Come again, Yaten?

- Rather stupid too…

- Taiki, you're earning a kick in the-

- Never mind, Seiya, just drop it…

Seiya ignored them, only because he was still enjoying the previous moment at school. Oh, yes, this was the most wonderful opportunity of the entire universe.

The two boys shared a faint smile again. They were very different, but they were so close to each other that with only a look, they were able to figure out what the other one was thinking. Oh, yes, things were about to change, and they will be seated in the first line to see it.

But, actually, none of the two could have ever figured out that they won't be in the audience in the theater of changes…they will be participators too.

Oh, yes… things were about to change for all of them.

* * *

Usagi found herself sitting on the fence of the gym, along with her friends. The first essay was that day, and all of her classmates were excited and speaking at loud while they waited for the teacher. All excited, except for the three girls and two certain boys. Because one of them was enjoying it. For those five youths, this was a punishment. They rather being in a class room having a boring class of Ethics and Morals (the teacher of this subject was an old lady who looked exactly like one of The Lord of The Ring's orc and with a voice very similar too). Anything! Anything but this!

They all stood up when the teacher and Miss Hino entered the gym. Both of them smiling, thinking that this was the most great and funny idea they ever had.

- Good afternoon, class. Today we'll give you the lyrics, and you will work separated with your groups with the musicians that are about to get here.

- Then, we'll tell you exactly who will sing and who will dance, because the main rolls are already chosen – said Miss Hino – Those six will work only with me, I'll try to help you as much as I can.

- So, the six characters approach to the lady and the rest, with me.

The three boys and the three girls walked slowly to the woman, who received them with a bright smile.

- So, you're the lucky ones!

- Yes, ma'am! – said Seiya, laughing – But I think that someone else it's even happier than the three of us…

Usagi was getting angry at the comment, but she remembered her own advice and closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked at the woman, ignoring the boy, who looked puzzled at the reaction of the girl. What was that? Odango was deliberately ignoring him? And why he felt like he was being hurt by his rejection? He merely shook his head and focused on Miss Hino, who had actually understood the other meaning of the comment and she was smiling widely. This was going to be fun to her too…

- Now – she said – The lyrics of Gabriel and Verena – she handed them to Seiya and Usagi – Jesse's and Molly's – she did the same with Yaten and Minako – And Tiffany's and Thomas's.

Ami and Taiki received the papers. The six guys read them in silence, until Usagi broke it.

- Do I ACTUALLY sing a song titled "Lucky"?

- Yes! – Miss Hino looked very happy – That's when Verena realizes that not everything it's sweet in music's world.

- Oh, lord…- murmured Usagi.

- Mmmm….miss? – began Taiki, blushing a little bit – And this song…."Johnny B-Good"?

Ami couldn't help it and quietly let a laugh come out. Taiki looked at her, a bit surprised. He never had heard her laugh before. And he liked the sound.

- Oh, yes, that's one of my favorite's…It's actually one of the most hilarious parts. You'll sing dressing like a cowboy…

Ami laughed even more, now at loud.

- And Molly will sing with you, of course, dressed in the same style – this caught the girl's attention.

- I think it's not that hilarious now, isn't it? – whispered Taiki at her – At least I won't be playing the ridiculous part alone…

She looked at him. Did actually Taiki Kou make a joke? She winked several times and then, without even realizing it, she smiled at him. And he felt his cheeks a little warmer than before.

- Miss Hino…-said Yaten – And this one…"All or nothing at all"?

- That one is when you declared your love to Tiffany…

- Huh? – Minako and Yaten looked puzzled.

- Yes, actually, Jesse is a very shy, tender and cared boy, that feels awful when Tiffany sees him as a friend.

- Huh?! Shy?! Tender?! – Yaten felt himself angry at the description of his character... but even angrier when Minako began to laugh at loud.

- Very descriptive of you, Kou… – she said

- What did you say?- he didn't care that everyone were seeing him.

- And believe me; the most beautiful part of you two is with "Here without you"! – continued the woman, smiling at the scene – Because it shows all of your feelings and hopes while you're kissing…

It caught their attention.

- WHAT?! – they yelled at the unison

- Yeah, isn't beautiful?

The four guys laughed at loud, while Yaten and Minako looked at each other with disguise.

- There's no possible way I will ever kiss you, Kou! – said Minako, in a desperate whisper.

- Hey, me neither! I don't want to die at sixteen! – he was as desperate as she was.

- Let's fake it, ok?

- Good for me.

And for the first time, without the realization of the two of them, they decided something together, without even arguing.

Seiya looked at his lyrics, but he said nothing. He was actually surprised by two of the songs: "My friend's love" and "Blind". He looked at Usagi. He thought he was a good actor, but how he was going to show that he was in love with that girl when she actually hated him? And he actually one liked her because she was the only one who paid him the enough attention to get angry at his comments? Usagi looked quietly at her songs. One of them was one called "Autumn's monologue", which was very sad. But how she was going to do it? She hated him! And the only idea of showing that she was "in love" with Seiya was disgusting enough to make her throw up.

They looked at each other, and they were thinking the same: _How am I going to do this if I hate you?!_

- Ok, guys – said Miss Hino – Here are the CD's with the songs. You need to listen to them, memorize the lyrics and the music, so next time we can actually practice on the stage, clear?

- Yes – was the response

- After that, it would be great if you guys could talk about your extra essays

- EXTRA ESSAYS?!

- Your teacher must have forgotten! Let me explain: The Musical Play, even if it's fun for you guys, it's also a calcification for Art and Music subjects at school. So, you have to schedule several essays at the week, and those will have a certain score, and according to your performance, you'll have your final mark. So, you'll have to work very hard! Talk with each partner and let the teacher know when you'll have your extra essays.

The six boys sighed. No, there was no way to escape from each other. As much disgusting it was for each one.

Tbc…


	4. Gettin’ a bit along

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I don't own either the songs of this story. **

**Chapter Four: ****Gettin****'**** a bit along**

Usagi was lying on her bed, slowly falling asleep, while her kitten, Luna, was already resting next to her. Tough she was absolutely exhausted after her Cheerleader's practice at school, she still had some energy to hear the songs of the Musical's CD. They were actually beautiful, but she was unable to imagine herself on a stage, singing. Several music teachers had told her she had an incredibly truly and beautiful voice, but she never believed it. And now, she had to perform in a Musical, with one of the main characters, and with none else than Seiya Kou by her side. Damn. Life was unfair.

Why annoying her was so funny for him? Did he do it only to laugh at the faces she used to make or he was actually mean? She didn't know why, but every time she saw him, she just couldn't see any evil in him. He was annoying, of course, but somehow, she could feel that he had a kind heart… But why he was like this to her?

She looked at Luna, while she slept, like she had the answers to her questions. Maybe it was true what Minako always told her: She just couldn't think evil of anyone.

Seiya listened to the songs, one of them in particular.

_I was young but I wasn't naive_

_I watched helpless as he turned around to leave_

_and__ still I have the pain I have to carry_

_a__ past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried_

_after__ all this time_

_I never thought we'd be here_

_never__ thought we'd be here_

_when__ my love for you was blind_

_but__ I couldn't make you see it_

_couldn't__ make you see it_

_that__ I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_a__ part of me died when I let you go_

What did Yaten and Taiki mean when they said he was blind? And why did this song make him so melancholic, all of sudden? He began to thought, which he didn't enjoy at all. He had bad experiences when he thought too much; when he was irrational, everything went like it should. For him, the result of the equation of any matter was always the same: Rational equals Disaster.

But now, he was thinking. And he shacked aggressively his head when certain blond came to his thoughts.

She shyly stepped into the room. Inside, it was a very dark. Was it too early? But, in the morning, they agreed that would meet every Monday, Wednesday and Friday after their extra activities. She looked at her watch, hardly seeing it: exactly six o'clock. No, she wasn't early.

She jumped a little bit when, suddenly, the lights went on. She quickly turned around and found herself in front his tall form, a lot taller than hers.

- I'm sorry; did I scare you, Miss Mizuno? – he asked, softly.

- Oh, don't worry, Kou – she said, blushing a little – I just didn't see you when I came in.

- I got out the Lab early, and I waited for you here with the lights down…I have a terrible headache…

- Oh! – she quickly looked inside her bag and handed him a tablet with pills – Here, take on of these. I usually have migraines too, so I'm always carrying them with me.

He was a bit surprised by the kindness of the girl. He slowly reached for the pills and noticed that, when his hand touched her skin, she blushed and quickly retired her hand. He raised an eyebrow, surprised again. Did he scare her? He wasn't a warm person at all, but this girl seemed like she hated the human physic contact. Why?

- Thank you very much, Miss Mizuno – he said.

She just smiled at him a little and then, looked at her own feet. He took the pill with his bottle of water, still watching her.

- Shall we? – he said, pointing to the stage in front of them.

She nodded and walked before him. Why did she feel like this?

_- "C'mon Ami Mizuno! – _she thought – _You're being ridiculous! He just touched your hand for less than a second and your stomach is upside down! You're acting just like when you were 14 and you were with Billy! Stupid Ami! And stupid Billy! Why do I have to remember him anyway! RIDICULOUS!"_

While Taiki prepared the radio that was on the stage, he was still thinking about the girl's reaction. And, tough he was actually surprised, he was even more when he found himself _interested _about it. For him, girls were absolutely unimportant. He never felt attracted to any, never felt love for any, and NEVER interested in one. And now, he was actually looking at one girl and feeling interested in her.

_- "It's just because I have to work with her _– he thought – _Of course it doesn't have__ a meaning, right? Right, __Taiki__, what are you thinking! The only idea of you falling in love it's completely ridiculous! Yes, RIDICULOUS!"_

He put the CD with the music, which was like a karaoke. It only had the music, without the lyrics. Both of the grabbed the microphones and waited.

- I believe you're first, miss

- Hum, yeah… - her face looked exactly like a big red tomato. How was she going to do it! She was shy, and now, she had to sing! What if her voice was awful and he laughed? Oh, lord!

Ami took a deep breath and started, closing her eyes and trying to imagine that she was alone in the wide room.

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without_

_Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup_

_There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost_

_But you'll never see the end of the road_

_While you're travelling with me__Hey now, hey now_

_Don't dream it's over_

_Hey now, hey now_

_When the world comes in_

_They come, they come_

_To build a wall between us_

_We know they won't win_

Taiki was completely amazed with Ami's voice, even his mouth dropped a little bit. He never thought that she may have this wonderful voice that actually made him feel strange. In that moment, he was quite taken by her voice, but he also began to notice what he tried to deny the first time he saw her, when he arrived to the class for the first time: She was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. She had this weird halo around her and when she sang, it was like he was also submerged in this different atmosphere. He was looking at her, when he found that she was also looking at him.

- It's your turn! – she whispered, smiling widely, half amused and half surprised. At least she didn't laugh.

- Yeah, sure! – he replied quickly, like nothing happened.

_Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof_

_My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof_

_In the paper today tales of war and of waste_

_But you turn right over to the T.V. page__Hey now, hey now_

_Don't dream it's over_

_Hey now, hey now_

_When the world comes in_

_They come, they come_

_To build a wall between us_

_We know they won't win_

She was also taken, but she couldn't ever think that Taiki may find her beautiful. And she had to admit that she always thought he was handsome, but now, there was something strange about him: Before hearing him, she thought that he was actually a cold person, but as soon as his voice reached her ears, something very weird happened. It was like he was sending a different message than the one his looks sent. It was the message of a lonely person, full kindness and sweetness. Or was it all in her imagination? No, this was real.

And then, they sang together, looking at each other, trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

_Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum_

_And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart_

_Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof_

_Get to know the feeling of liberation and release__Hey now, hey now_

_Don't dream it's over_

_Hey now, hey now_

_When the world comes in_

_They come, they come_

_To build a wall between us_

_We know they won't win_

When the song was over, they looked at each other, trying the right words to express their mutual surprise, but without showing too much of their inner thoughts.

You sing pretty well, Miss Mizuno – he said, with a soft voice. He didn't know why he couldn't talk any louder.

- You too, Kou…

* * *

- Ok, let's get over with this as fast as we can, I don't want to waste any moment- he said, throwing his bag on the corner of the music room, on the third floor of the school.

- Not that I want to spend too much time with you, Kou – her blue eyes were sparkling with pure hate – I'm tired and the sight of you makes me sick.

- Hey, the feeling is mutual…

Yaten and Minako looked at each other, trying to figure out a way to get out of this without the annoyance of each. They were supposed to meet every Tuesday, Friday and the morning of Saturday, after their separated practices; she, after the volleyball training and he, after the soccer's.

- Let's practice the first one – he said, turning on the radio and putting the CD.

- Why the first one? – she said, but she knew she didn't mind. It was only to fight with him and get what she wanted.

- Why not? – he hissed, narrowing his eyes. He felt his temper rising.

- I don't want to practice that one!

- I do!

- Let me explain this: I WON'T practice that one

- And what part of I DO your thick head can't absorb!

- You jerk! I don't want to and that's it!

- WHAT'S YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM?!

She realized that it wasn't a complaining, it was a question. And she wondered the same. What was her problem? More specific, what was the problem with him? He was annoying and mean to her eyes. Everything she hated. But…he never did anything to her, as long as she remembered. No, actually, he never spoke to her before this thing of the Musical Play. And though, she hated him. Maybe she was wrong; maybe he wasn't that bad…

- Ok, let's practice the freaking first song; if you want it so much – she said, trying to block the thoughts inside her – I don't want to disturb you during your PMS days.

- What the hell did you just say?! – he yelled, with his jaw clinching.

- Nothing, just let's practice, ok? – she smirked.

He rolled his eyes, putting the first song. He didn't know why she was this annoying. He never did anything to her for getting this attitude back towards him! He looked at her taking the microphone from the corner of his eyes. He checked her looks, and found her rather beautiful, but not that impressive anyway. And plus, her way to be took away a lot of her charm. He knew perfectly well that he wasn't the nicest person in the world, but this girl was the first one that actually r_ejected _him because of his way to be. Almost very girl in school had looked at him, and though he was mean with his comments, they still stuck around. And she didn't. She actually _avoided _HIM. HIM!

- You're first – she said

- I know, I don't need you to remind me.

- Anyway, try not to break the glasses…

He just grabbed the microphone without even looking at her.

_A hundred days had made me older _

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face _

_A thousand lights had made me colder _

_And I don't think I can look at this the same _

_But all the miles had separate _

_They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face __I'm here without you baby _

_but__ your still on my lonely mind _

_I think about you baby _

_and__ I dream about you all the time _

_I'm here without you baby _

_but__ your still with me in my dreams _

_And tonight it's only you and me _

She was just simply amazed by his voice. How could a stupid jerk like him have such a beautiful and breath-taking voice? And plus, he was a completely different person with his eyes closed and a microphone in front of him; he looked like he was actually expressing something different from the usual sarcasm of his comments. And he looked even handsome...

_- "__NO! _– she yelled to herself, in her thoughts – _I WON'T SUCCUMB TO THIS __AXXXXXXX CHARM! HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY CHARM ANYWAY! IT JUST HIS __VOICE, NOT HIM! YOU STUPID MINAKO, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! YOU'RE VEN MORE STUPID THAN HE IS!"_

She shook her head slightly and took the other microphone.

_The miles just keep rolling _

_as__ the people either way to say hello _

_I hear this life is overrated _

_but__ I hope it gets better as we go __I'm here without you baby _

_but__ your still on my lonely mind _

_I think about you baby _

_and__ I dream about you all the time _

_I'm here without you baby _

_but__ your still with me in my dreams _

_And tonight girl it's only you and me _

Yaten raised an eyebrow. She could _actually _sing. He thought he could make her miserable when, after hearing her, he could tease her because of the terrible of her voice, but no. And he mentally kicked himself when he admitted that her voice was the most wonderful and beautiful sound he had ever heard.

_- "She sings pretty good – _It was like he was correcting himself – _But nothing spectacular anyway. Like everything in her. Nothing special."_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go _

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love _

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done _

_it__ get hard but it won't take away my love __I'm here without you baby _

_but__ your still on my lonely mind _

_I think about you baby _

_and__ I dream about you all the time _

_I'm here without you baby _

_but__ your still with me in my dreams _

_And tonight girl it's only you and me (repeat)_

- With the last line, they looked at each other and waited for the music to stop, after singing together the last part.

- Ok, that's enough for today, I believe – he said, turning off the microphones and the radio.

- Yeah...we can practice the rest of the songs tomorrow morning, since it's Saturday – she said, taking her bag from the floor and walking to the door.

He sighed a little bit, imagining what was coming with he was about to say.

- I have a meeting with the coach tomorrow at nine – he was ready to fight, because he knew that she will complain – Is it ok to you if we practice at ten?

Minako turned around and opened her mouth, ready to argue about what he was asking, but suddenly, she realized that he actually had asked her something in nice way. And what could hurt if he delayed the practice for an hour? She didn't have anything more important to do anyway...

- Yeah, it's ok.

He widened his eyes a little. Did he actually hear her agreeing to a favour he was asking? And what was more impressive: she said it with a normal tone of voice, no anger, no annoyance, no sarcasm, and no nothing.

- Hum...- he mumbled – Thank you.

And _that _REALLY impressed her. She looked at him as they both headed to the exit and closed the door, to then stand in front of each one in the hallway.

- What? – he asked, a little amused – You thought I couldn't thank someone?

- Actually, I did – she said, smiling a little – You're welcome, anyway. It's not big deal for me to wait an hour for the practice.

He thought that it was the first time the she said more that five words followed and none was an insult. And it felt rather good. He found himself looking at her, while she looked at her feet, like they had something very interesting.

- So...- Yaten broke the silence – Gotta' go...

- Oh, yes, sure! – Minako discovered that she was nervous and uncomfortable – Me too...

They both turned around and walked a few steps in opposite directions. However, she turned around and said something that she didn't thought first:

- By the way... – he turned around to face her – You sing pretty well

He blinked several times, truly surprised. He saw a little blush on her cheeks and a faint smile on her lips. He opened his mouth and, without even realizing it, he felt his cheeks warmer.

- You too...your voice is really beautiful – without his own permission, his lips twitched up a little.

- Anyway...mmm...(cough) Gotta' go. See you tomorrow then?

- Yeah, sure...hum...bye...

- Bye...

They walked again, but faster than before, like something was chasing them.

_- "Did she actually say that I sing well?"_

_- "Did he actually__ say that my voice is really beautiful?"_

_- "Did she actually blush when she said it?"_

_- "Did he actually smile to me?"_

After they were in separated hallways, they turned around, without knowing that the other was doing the same. They also didn't know that their thoughts were synchronized...

_- "She..."_

_- "He..."_

_- "ACTUALLY DID!"_

* * *

Usagi walked inside the room and saw that he was already there. He had that cocky and disgusting smile plastered on his face, the smile she hated so much. She was on her cheerleader's uniform, because as soon as the practice was over, she left so quickly that she didn't even had time to change into her school's uniform. She wanted to end this day as soon as she could. It had been terrible: She fell asleep during math class; she forgot her lunch at home, she tripped during a jump in her cheerleader's practice and her coach yelled until it was over; her mother called her to her cell phone to tell her that she had already signed the papers of her divorce with his father and that she will be gone for six months to USA for business; his father, on the other hand, called her a few minutes after her mother and told her that he will be gone to England for three months during the conference and the opening of his new store of cars. And now, for the great ending, she had to spend an entire hour with Seiya...

Disgusting enough to try to kill herself. And for her, no, she wasn't overreacting.

Seiya noticed that the girl was already pissed off, but it didn't make him reconsider his plan to upset her during their practices.

- Thinking too much about me, Odango? – he said – Why don't you just tell me you love me and get over with?

- You know what, Seiya? – she said, absolutely exhausted – Screw you, I won't pay attention to you today! I've had a terrible day and I doubt that you can make it any miserable! But if you're thinking in making it...please, don't.

He could tell she was telling him that from the bottom of her heart. Her eyes showed him that she was tired, but not only physically, mentally too. And she wasn't claiming anything; she was asking him to not bother her that day. And he didn't know why...he wanted to know what was making her so upset. And without thinking...

- Ok, Odango...

She said nothing and took the microphone he had already set up for her, and the waited for him to put the CD with the music. The track began, while he was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

_- "What's wrong with her today? – _he thought – _She's not the same girl I usually piss off and I laugh at because __of her reactions...Is that...? Is it sadness what I see in her eyes? WAIT A MOMENT. Why am I asking this? Why do you care, __Seiya__ Kou? Stay away from this before your equation equals DISASTER"._

- Hum... – he began – You go first, I think...

- Yes, I do...- she responded, with a sigh full of fatigue.

_- "This can't be any worse... my parent's divorce; and not only divorce, the declared war between them, me in the middle of it; the competition of the next week with the team, without mentioning that I'll be the captain and I don't feel prepared to such a responsibility; my bad marks in math because it makes me feel sleepy and the make-up exam it's in two weeks and a barely know what I have to study; the Musical Play, the extra essays with this jerk by my side always bothering me...but, wait...he said he won't bother me today...and he hasn't. Hey! He DID show some kindness to me! I knew he wasn't such a bad person! Yeah, like it would last, __Usagi__! You know pretty well that he will be the same jackass tomorrow with you... So...everything will be as terrible as today..."_

After her long thoughts, she shook her head and began to sing, not caring the look that Seiya was giving her, and the fact the he hadn't removed his sight from her.

_Many __many__ times in dreams, _

_we__ were secretly kissing each other, _

_I was swallowed by your clear round eyes. _

_I fell asleep in your arms, _

_I was surrounded by your gentleness. _

_Alas, don't ever let me wake up, _

_painfully__ I shouted. _

_Deep in my mind I was highly aroused, _

_Even I myself know this time it's serious. _

_I became panicked __cause__ I'm too sad _

_and__ I can't give you up. _

_If we could have met earlier, _

_I would find all the reasons _

_The moonlight is shining towards the endless shore, _

_Alas, I want to take you with me. _

Seiya stared at her in shock. Wow! He couldn't make a joke about her voice, because it was actually quite beautiful. It was like soft, yet strong. But what he wondered was why she seemed so desperate in that moment. It was imperceptible really, but, with his talent of seeing through people, he could almost smell her anger, torment, tiredness, sadness, and everything that maybe she didn't know even. But he decided to remain in silence about his discovery, because if there was something he respected, was other people's pain.

_Bathe in the morning sunshine, _

_your__ smile is so bright and pretty. _

_Deeper and deeper, _

_I realize it's a terrible thing. _

_The ringing of the cell phone, _

_shortens__ the distance between the two of us. _

_Are we good friends or good people? _

_I can't figure it out. _

_Yesterday you were so gentle, _

_And today you're in the other guy's arms. _

_Moonlight is shooting at the endless shore, _

_Alas, I want to take you with me. _

_If we could have met earlier, _

_I would find all the reasons _

_The moonlight is shining towards the endless shore, _

_Alas, I want to take you with me. _

She felt a bit relieved when she heard Seiya's voice. It was like something very beautiful to hear after all that crap she had heard all day long. And she would've been very surprised that he had such a true voice if she wasn't too submerged in her own thoughts.

_If we could have met earlier, _

_I would find all the reasons _

_The moonlight is shining towards the endless shore, _

_Alas, I want to take you with me. _

After they sang the last chorus together, she sighed deeply, looking to the ceiling of the music room. And she didn't realize that he was still looking at her.

- Wanna sing the second one? – he asked, looking to some other spot. He didn't know why he was trying to have a decent conversation with her, even if the topic was the essay of the songs.

- I'd like to go, if you don't mind – she said, looking at him. She didn't realize either that she wasn't being rude with him, for the first time since he arrived to school, which was two months ago. It was a long time, and during that period, there had only been insults between them.

- Yeah, sure, it's getting late anyway – he said, pulling out the CD from the radio- See you on Monday the at this place at the same hour?

- At the classes too, I suppose – she smiled a little bit at her own lame joke.

- Yeah, of course…

- See you, then – she turned around and walked to the door.

He watched walking away and heard the slam of the door.

- See you, Odango – he thought that she wouldn't hear him anyway.

Seiya walked on the streets, looking at the beautiful stars of this beautiful night. He looked at his watch: 9:00 o' clock. The essay ended exactly at seven, but he remain at school finishing his chemistry homework at the library, until the woman in charge told him she was about to close. He was thinking about the first essay he had with the girl. She looked so upset! It didn't fit her personality, being so sad and tired. He also found himself wondering many things, against his wishes. Why did he care? And he found to answers without really searching for them: He loved to pissed her off that much because, somehow, he liked when she was angry and upset, but then, seeing her smiling with her friends. She was that kind of "forget and forgive" person, because, though his annoyance, she always found the way to be happy again, even if it wasn't with him. And now, seeing her like this, it was like he was missing something. Yes, he missed seeing her happy, even how bothering he was with her. He got a bit scared when he found out that he kind of needed this girl everyday…

- Nah, I can't possibly need this girl…she's just…funny to annoy…that's all – he said at loud, looking at the night sky.

But his mind kept bothering him with this kind of thoughts.

Until…something crossed in his way, literally.

Someone.

Tbc…


	5. A particular and little reason

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I don't own either the songs of this story. **

**Chapter Five: ****A ****particular ****and little reason**

Seiya looked down, very surprised, when someone ran into him, tripped and fell to the floor. It was very light hit, and he was wondering why when he saw a little body sited on the floor, looking at him with big, round and blue eyes. It was a little girl.

He quickly knelt and offered her his hand. She smiled a little bit and took it. He suddenly felt a nice warm at the contact of this little, tender and fat hand. And then, he took a good look at the little girl, who was now standing in front of him, smiling widely and without saying a word: she was very little, with big blue eyes, light skin and pink colored hair. And her hairdo was exactly the same Usagi had. But, maybe it was a coincidence and nothing more. However, they looked so alike…

- Hello, little one – he said, smiling widely at her. For no particular reason, he felt happier by simply looking at this little girl – What are you doing here?

- Doing here? – she said. She had a soft and beautiful tone in her voice.

- It's quite late for you to be alone – he said, blinking a few times at the response of the girl.

- Late! – she smiled even more widely.

- What's your name?

- Your name?

- I'm Seiya and you are…? – he was beginning to think that this was going to be an useless conversation.

- Seiya! – she exclamed, giggling a little. She pointed a little finger at herself – Chibi Chibi!

- Chibi Chibi? – he asked, smiling – Is that your name?

- Name!

- Well, Chibi Chibi, where's your mom?

She shook her head.

- Where's your dad?

She shook it again.

- Are you alone?

- Chibi Chibi!

- Ok… - he scratched his head and remain silent for a moment, thinking.

- Where are you from?

- Are you from!

- Where do you live?

- Live!

He was quite amused by the conversation with the beautiful girl, but he began to get concerned about her too. Why was a little girl alone on the streets in the night? How her parents could leave her like this?

- Are you lost?

- Lost! – she suddenly nodded

- Ok, that's a progress…- he said.

The girl giggled again, a bit louder. Seiya smiled a little too, taking a good look of her again. It was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

- You're adorable, did you know? – he said.

She smiled again. And then, he noticed something. She was carrying a small bag pack on her back, with the shape of a pink heart. And, then, he asked:

- May I have your bag, please?

She nodded and handed him the bag. Seiya opened it and found what he was looking for: A notebook, maybe from her kindergarten. He opened too, finding many drawings, but on the last page, he found an address. It had to be the address of her home.

- Do you live there? – he asked.

- Chibi Chibi! – she nodded again.

He was looking at the draws, without attention, while he thought about the way to get there. And he was in that when one of them caught his attention: The little girl standing and holding hands with a tall girl with her hairdo, but blonde this time.

- Is she your sister? – he asked, surprised.

The girl looked at the draw and nodded.

- Sagi! – she exclaimed

- "Sagi"?! Usagi?!

She nodded once again.

- You're Usagi's little sister! – he said again, surprised.

Then, he saw the girl getting her hand inside her blouse and took a gold chain from her neck. From it there was pending a heart shaped medallion made of gold. She stepped closer to Seiya and handed it to him. He took at it and found out that it was a reliquary. He opened and found a picture: The little girl, being hugged closely by the blond teenager.

- Wow, this is unbelievable…- he said, giving it back to the girl, who put it inside her blouse again.

- So…- he said – I'll take you home, little one.

She smiled again. He got up and then leaned to take her in his arms. And he smiled again when the girl put her tiny arms around his neck and placed her cheek against his. He felt the soft contact against his skin and felt like her hug was the loveliest thing in the universe.

- Why aren't you at home, huh?

- Not home… - was her response.

- Not home? You don't want to be there?

- Sagi not home!

- Ok, I definitely don't understand what you're saying, little one…

She giggled once more and she pointed a white big house in front of them.

- Yes, we're here – he said, understanding that she was pointing her house – You're home.

He approached to the door and heard a voice full of desperation.

- Yes, the baby sitter was supposed to look after her until I arrived but she left her alone and she escaped! – he recognized it as Usagi's voice – I don't where she is, mom, I called the police, but they haven't found her yet! WHAT?! YOU'RE GOING TO HANG UP?! MOM, YOUR DAUGHTER IS LOST AND-?! WHAT CAN BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THIS?!

He heard when the girl threw away the phone and started to cry more desperately than before.

- Chibi Chibi! – the girl said, still in Seiya's arms.

He heard that she stopped crying and ran to the door. As soon as she opened, Seiya saw her face pale and marked with the tears. She was still in her cheerleader's uniform, but her hair was messed up and her body shaking without control.

- Oh my…! Chibi Chi-! Seiya!

- I…I found her and...

But the girl took her sister on her arms hugged her very tightly. And the little girl hugged her back and giggled.

- Where did you go?! Are you hurt?! Oh, God!! DON'T YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!!

- Chibi Chibi!

Seiya smiled a little, when Usagi put the girl on the floor.

- Well…she was walking in the same way I was and she ran into me and-

He was silenced when Usagi threw herself to his arms and hugged him. He didn't know what to do, except for closing a little bit his arms around her slim body. He could feel how she was sobbing and shaking, so all he could do was caress her hair with one of his hands and put the other around her back. He felt the same warm that he felt with the little girl. But this was different. He felt his heart beating uncontrollably, it was harder for him to breath and his throat was suddenly dry. And, all the thoughts he had before, about him finding impossible the need of the girl, went straight to hell. This hug felt like heaven.

- She pulled away and looked at him, still crying.

- Hey, it's ok, Odango…Your sister is okay and-

- No, it's not ok, that stupid girl shouldn't have left her alone and my mother shouldn't have left either and- Oh God!! I don't want to even think about what could've happen if you didn't find her and-

- It's ok! – he cut her off – She's ok, I found her, she's with you now and thank God there's nothing to be sorry about.

- I don't even know how to thank you this – she said, looking at him in the eyes – I think I will never be grateful enough to you.

- Oh, c'mon, it wasn't your fault all of this! – he said, smiling cheerfully. He was wondering why he wanted so bad to see her smiling again.

- Oh, God, I'm terribly rude! – she said, realizing that they were on the door – Please, come in!

- I think it's quite late and…

- I can drive you home! – she said – My parents left their cars and I really don't have any problem!

- Well, if you – he was silenced when Chibi Chibi ran to him and grabbed his hand and gently pulled him to go inside.

- Usagi laughed a little at the scene.

- I think she doesn't want you to leave anyway…

Seiya came in holding hands with the little girl. It was a big house, decorated with flowers and paintings of the sea.

- My dad likes sea's paintings – she said – Do you want something to drink?

- Hum, water, please – he said

He sat on the couch while the girl went to the kitchen. He looked at the pictures frame on a center table. I was a recent photograph: There was Usagi, with Chibi Chibi in her arms and her parents. Her father seemed like a gentle man, with blond hair and green eyes, and her mother seemed a bit younger, with her dark hair and blue eyes. He left the picture there when he felt that Chibi Chibi was now sitting on his lap.

- Hey, pretty, don't you do this to your sister again, ok? – he said – You don't to make her cry again, do you?

The girl shook her head and smile.

- Then don't run you away like tonight again, ok?

- Right!

He offered his pinky finger. She looked at him with a smile and enlaced it with her own.

- It's a pinky promise, Chibi Chibi…you can't break it, ok? No more escaping.

- Ok! – she aswered

- She's adorable, isn't she?

Seiya noticed that Usagi was standing now in front of them with a tray with water, two lemonades and a plate with cookies. He quickly put Chibi Chibi on the couch and got up. She was surprised when he gently took the tray from her and put it by himself on the table.

- Thank you – she said

- Huh? – Seiya asked – For what?

- For, you know, helping me with the tray…it wasn't necessary but-

- Oh, that! Well, you see, my dad, since I was a kid taught me that a lady shouldn't strain herself and…well all that thing. And now I can't help it, it's almost a reflex.

She laughed and he couldn't help looking at her with a smile. He felt that sort of relieve he always felt when he heard her laugh at school. But, he didn't want to think about it anymore, he just wanted to let himself go, without thinking.

Usagi sat on a couch in front of him, while he handed him the glass of water, one of the lemonades to Chibi Chibi and one to herself.

- How did you find her?

- I was walking home after school – he explained – I stayed after the essay to finish that thing of chemistry at the library. Then, I was walking and she ran into me.

- I don't know why that stupid baby sitter left her alone – she had an angry look – I told her that I'll be at home by 7:30, but some reason, she left.

- It was kinda hard to get some information from Chibi Chibi – he said, laughing a bit.

- Yeah, she doesn't talk too much! – she laughed at the comment, along with the little girl – And by the way, her name's not "Chibi Chibi".

- It's not? – he was surprised – She told me, or sort of tell me , it was…

- Well, her name's Meiling – she explained – But I called her all the time "Chibi Chibi", because she is…you know…very little.

- That's a beautiful nickname though…she's lovely.

- Yeah, she's very tender and lovely and-

- Like you…

Seiya didn't realize that he actually had said that until Usagi was looking at him in shock and the little one was giggling. It was a reflex-thought.

- I mean! – he said – You're her sister and you're too alike and…! She looks alike to you so much, did I mention it?

Usagi laughed at the nervous boy in front of her. His face was red and he was avoiding her look.

- Yes, we're alike – she said, changing the topic – And I'm fell sorry when I have to leave her because in this house I'm the only one who actually takes care of her.

Seiya paid attention to what the girl was saying.

- You know – she didn't know why, but she needed to get this out of her – My parents are divorced since last week, and none of them will be here at least for the next three months. But anyway, it's just like they weren't here anyway: My mom's always concerned for her company and my dad's for his own. It's only Chibi Chibi and me, right, honey?

- You and me! – the girl said, smiling

- Yes, you and me, sweetie…- Usagi repeated, while she placed her eyes on Seiya, who was listening very carefully to what she was telling him.

- Well, I think all the parents are like that – he said – Back in Europe, my parents were like that, but they always tried to reserve at least a moment of the week to spend with me…but anyway, I think that I didn't feel too alone because I had Taiki and Yaten living with me and we're the same age so…sharing the same circumstances with other people, things aren't so bad.

- You're very close right…? With Taiki and Yaten?

- Oh, yeah, definitely! – he said, smiling and placing the empty glass on the table – We grew up together and I have lived with them since I have memory.

- That's great! –she said – I'm very close to the girls too, but it's different because we're not related, but they had been a big support for me in the worst times.

- You mean Mizuno and Aino, right?

- Yeah…we've always lived in the same neighborhood; we went to the same elementary school and now high school. And holydays too.

- It's good to have friends like those…

- Yeah…

An awkward silence fell between both of them. It was because they realized that they were talking, without insults, without annoying each other…and what was most shocking: they were talking about their lives with the only interest to know each other.

Seiya was the one who broke it:

- Hum, listen, Odango…

- Yes?

- This might be unbelievable to you but…I'm sorry

- Sorry? Sorry for what?

- For all the annoying, the things I've said only to upset you and see you angry… It was very childish from me, but it was with the only purpose of seeing you pissed off, because, somehow in my twisted and stupid mind…I found that hilarious.

He had talked looking to the table, but when he looked up to face her, he waited to see an angry expression, or upset or anything. But it wasn't like that. She had a beautiful smile on her lips.

- It's ok, I knew you weren't a bad person and that you just did that to make mad and laugh! – she explained – I never thought that you actually wanted to hurt me!

- Really? – he looked at her in disbelief.

- Of course! Well, Minako always says that I can't think evil of anyone and sometimes peoples disappoints me, but this time I was right! You are a good person! After all you've done today; it couldn't be other way…

- You're very unique, did you know that? – he asked.

- One of a kind! – she joked, which made him laughed.

She felt somehow relieved at the words of the boy. Now, sitting in front of her, smiling and not smirking, he was a totally different person. She was happy because now he was being nice, but she started to concern about something strange that she was feeling from the inside of her body. When he smiled at her and looked at her straight on the eyes, she felt like her stomach had bumped a little. Her heart beat faster and her hands began to shake. What was that? Was she nervous? No, it wasn't that…it was like anxiety. No, either that. What was it? It was hard to tell.

He was dealing with the same sensations she was. He felt a chill soaking his spine when he heard his laugh, when he saw her smiling to him. And the hug…he couldn't forget the feeling of holding her. He was almost sorry when she pulled away; it was the first time he was comfortable holding somebody. And the memory of it was just like the hug: it felt like heaven.

He was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts when he heard the bells of a wall clock in the hallway of Usagi's house. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

- I can't believe it's midnight – he said

- Midnight?! – Usagi got up quickly – Oh, God, your parents must be worried! I'll drive you home. Can you take Chibi Chibi?

- Sure – he said, taking the girl, who had fallen asleep on the couch.

Usagi drove in silence, trying to control her emotions while Seiya was looking through the window, trying to do the same thing. Chibi Chibi, who had no idea of much her little escaping had done to the young teenagers, was sleeping calmly on the back seat.

- I have to turn right there, right? – she asked. Usagi didn't realize that her voice was trembling.

- Yeah – he said, looking at her with surprise – To the left.

_Is she nervous?_

- That's my house – Usagi stopped at the front of a pale blue house.

- Wow, that's a huge house…- she commented

- Yeah, with nine persons living there…

They both got out of the car, and stood in front of each other, in the front of the house. Usagi was squeezing her hands, while Seiya scratched his head a little.

- Well, I…hum…thank you – she said, looking at him and then to the floor.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? _– she shouted to herself

- Don't worry, it was a pleasure…you're sister is lovely and I…I had a great time with you and her.

_STOP IT, SEIYA! YOU'RE NOT THINKING WELL TODAY!_- He did the same

- Yeah, sure…

_DAMN IT!!_

- And thanks for the ride…

_WHY AM I SHAKING?!_

- Oh, yeah no problem…

- See you on Monday at school then?

- Oh yeah, sure…and thank you again.

- No problem, Odango

- Bye, then?

- Yeah…hum…goodnight

- Goodnight for you too

- Have a nice weekend

- Thank you, you too

- Bye

- Bye

- See you on Monday

- Yes, at school

- Put an eye on Chibi Chibi

- Yeah, I'll put two!

- Sure…drive safely

- Ok…hum bye then

- Bye…

- Yeah…bye

She quickly turned around, feeling sorry for breaking the contact with him. But, she didn't turn for so long. She was opening the car's door when she felt a strong arm grabbing hers. Seiya took her and made her turn to face him. Usagi looked at him in shock, with no clue of what he was doing, but expecting for him to do something. Seiya was shaking, but he had the courage to slowly get his face closer to hers. She felt like she wasn't breathing, and the time was now stopped. Both could feel each other's breath against their skins, until Seiya placed softly his lips over hers, which caused her to shiver. Slowly, both of them recovering of the emotions of his actions, they began to pull each other's bodies closer, while they caressed each other's lips with their own. Seiya took Usagi's waist with one arm and with the other hand took firmly the back of the girl's neck. She was cupping his face with one hand and playing with his long raven hair with the other. Without their realization, the kiss became more passionate. Seiya made Usagi leaned against the car with his body, while he decided to explore this mouth that was the sweetest in the galaxy with his tongue, while she welcomed him with her own, playing with it too. They could feel their hearts beating against each other, by the contact of their chests. Seiya caressed Usagi's back with his hands, felt the silk of her hair, feeling great with the shivers that it caused in the girl's body, while her hands felt the athletic chest of the boy, which made him groaned a little at the sudden contact of her cold hands with his skin. Without wanting it, they both broke apart at the same time, gasping for air, but with their eyes still closed and their foreheads together. And at the same time, they opened their eyes. Both of them saw an incredible blush on each other's cheeks.

For a few moments, they just looked at each other in silence, until Usagi looked away and gently pulled him away from their embrace.

- I-I…I-I…I gotta' go – she said, trying not to look at his eyes.

- But…

- See you on Monday, ok? – she opened the driver's door.

- Wait! – he took her hand – I mean…We just-

- See you on Monday ok? – she repeated. He could she was terribly confused and nervous – Please, I gotta go'…

- O-Ok…Hum, Odango?

- Yes?

- Can you give me your cell phone's number? I'd like to know if you arrived home safely…I mean…It's late and you're driving alone and…

She could tell he was concerned.

- Sure…- she took a paper and a pen form the car and wrote it down and then handed it to him – Ok, bye, Seiya…

- Bye, Odango – he said softly, watching her driving away…

After she put Chibi Chibi on her bed, next to her, Usagi was in the darkness of her room, with the phone on her hands, waiting almost desperately for his call. She was beginning to think that he was pretending he was concerned, that he just wanted to kiss her all night and then forget about her when the light of it turned on and the realtone of "wherever you will go" began. It was an unknown number. She was waiting for something she didn't know, she did want to answer the phone and also she didn't. But, she did, when he was about to hang up.

- He-Hello? – she said, trembling.

- Hello…again – it was his voice

- Hi…

- Hum, did you get home alright?

- Yes, um thank you…

- Sure, I was just…hum…concerned.

Silence

- See you on Monday, then – she said

- Hum…yeah sure…

- Goodnight

- Goodnight, Odango

And they hang up.

Usagi couldn't sleep.

Seiya didn't sleep at all that night either.

They both watched the sunshine from their windows.

Both with their lips burning and thinking about the other.

Tbc…


	6. Reactions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I don't own either the songs of this story. **

**Chapter Six: Reactions**

Seiya got out from his bed very early, when all the family was having breakfast in the living room. He went downstairs and sat next to his father.

- Good morning, sleepy head! – said a woman with large raven hair and big black eyes – I thought I had to go up and to throw you a cold water cube to wake you up!

- Good morning, mom – he said, softly.

Her mother handed him a glass of milk. She didn't suspect anything, but he suddenly felt the sight of Taiki and Yaten on him. He sighed. He knew he couldn't hide anything from them; they could saw through him and realize that something was wrong only by placing their eyes on him.

- You got home quite late last night – his father looked at him above the newspaper he was reading, smiling widely – Where were you?

Seiya felt the sight of his two cousins more hardly, because he was nervous and that was because he hadn't thought any excuse for him arriving late.

- I ran into a school mate – he said – And he wanted me to help him with his chemistry thing and…we started to talk and…well, I was late, sorry.

- No problem, son – he said, reading again – But call us next time, ok?

- Sure, I won't happen again anyway

- You won't help him again with chemistry?

- No, I mean… it doesn't matter, he understood the assignment very quickly.

He ignored Taiki and Yaten, who were sharing a look. He was lying.

Seiya got into his room after taking a shower, and as soon as he opened the door, he found his cousins sitting on his bed.

- What's up, guys? – he asked, opening his closet and taking some clothes. But he knew why they were there.

- Spit it out, Seiya – said Yaten.

- Spit what? – he was trying to lie, but it was impossible for him to lie to them

- That thing you said to your dad was the lamest excuse I've ever heard – said Taiki – I can't even believe they bought it.

- It was true! I ran into Hiko and he wanted me to help him with the chem thing!

- Seiya – continued Yaten – Hiko is a member of the Science Club. I DOUBT the he couldn't understand something about chemistry.

- He is…? – Seiya looked at them in shock.

- There it is! – exclaimed Taiki – You were actually lying! Now, tell us the truth.

- I can't tell you – he admitted – Because I even don't know what happened.

- Spit it out!

- I ran into Usagi's little sister, ok! She is about five and she was lost, so I took her home, Usagi was freaked out, I talked to her and I lost sense of time! She drove me home, that's it!

He turned around and dressed up, remembering the events of the last night.

- Ok, but that's not everything – continued Taiki

- What? – he turned around. How could this be?

- You can't be so upset only for that!- exclaimed Yaten

- Oh, c'mon you guys, give me a break!

- There it is again! You're lying!

- That's everything! What do you want me to tell you?!

- The truth!

- I'm telling you the truth, that's it, she took me home and I told her I was sorry for always making her mad, that's all!

- That's a reason to be happy because you've her as a friend now! – said Yaten – But that's not everything, I can't smell it!

- You're nose is bad then, but don't take it out on me because I had surely a harder day yesterday than you guys!

- Why are you lying to us?!- Taiki was angry now

- There's nothing more to tell you!

- Stop it, Seiya! – yelled Yaten

- WE KISSED, OK?!

Taiki and Yaten looked at him in shock, while Seiya kicked to door of the closet to shut it.

- I kissed her when she was about to go and now I can't stop thinking about all this crap and my head is about to blow up cuz I have a headache because of it! – he sat on the floor of his room and scratched his head – DAMN!!

- Oh my… - was all that Taiki could said.

- I thought you hated this girl… - said Yaten

- I thought that too, damn it; don't tell me what I already know!

The three of them remained in silence, while Seiya had his eyes fixed on the ceiling.

* * *

Minako sat down on the couch of the music room, a bit tired; she looked at her watch: nine thirty. She sighed: Yaten was supposed to arrive at their essay at ten, so for another half an hour, she could relax. That Saturday, she had a quite hard practice with the volleyball team, at seven, until nine. Then, she took a shower to wash off the sweat and she put a pair of blue jeans with little sparkles on the hips part and a tight red shirt. While the time passed, she tried not to remember the image of Yaten singing, cause it confused her. Oh, yeah sure he was very handsome, but not THAT much. Plus, she thought he was a jerk. And now that he showed he wasn't as bad as she wanted, it made her think about that it was uncomfortable for her, because unknown was part of the things she couldn't control. But, what the hell, what was the worst that would happen? That they would become friends. Not very close, of course, but at least they would tolerate each other's presence. Yes, it wasn't that bad! But, she made her uncomfortable, and she didn't know why. It was weird the feeling she had when she saw him smiling. It made his face completely different. And different things didn't like her at all either.

She was submerged in this thoughts when, slowly, her eyes began to close. In a moment, she fell asleep, lying on the couch that it was in the center of the room.

Yaten was still in shock because of the conversation with Seiya when he entered the room, after the practice and the meeting with the couch. He also took a shower after and no he was wearing a pair of black pants and a dark green shirt. He walked, looking around for the girl with his eyes, thinking that maybe she returned to her house after getting tired of the waiting. He was turning around to do the same when he saw some blonde curls pending from a side of the couch of the room. He walked closer and saw the girl lied, sleeping peacefully. He was about to place a hand on her shoulder to wake her up, but he stopped after taking a good look of her. He didn't realize that in that moment he was quite taken by the image of her beauty while she was asleep. She looked so calmly stunning that he couldn't help but leaned a little in the front of her, only to contemplate her for a while. Her breathing was softly, her face seemed so peaceful, her slim body beautifully resting and her shining hair decorating her expression with golden strands. He thought that maybe he thought evil of her without knowing her fully. Not that now he did, but after figuring out that she actually could have a decent talk without insults to him, smile and being nice to him, he was beginning to think that maybe he unfairly mistreated this girl with his way to be. He knew he was arrogant, selfish and egocentric, but he never thought that he was that pissing off, because even when the other girls liked him because of this crapy attitude, she was different. And now, even when he dated in Europe plenty of girls that were more than beautiful, none of them had this special shine, this thing that made him forget everything by the only desire of watch her.

And he did something he had never done before: Following an impulse, he traced a line on her cheek with his index finger, very softly, to not wake her up, feeling how soft was her skin. Then, he moved his face closer, and closed his eyes to feel the nice scent that her hair was spreading. It was a mix of citric fruits and fresh flowers. It was the nicest scent he had ever smelled. He barely had time to pull away and stand a few steps away when she moved a little and opened her blue eyes. She took a look around and placed her sight on Yaten.

- Hey…- she said, still sleepy – Sorry, I fell asleep. You waited too long for me to wake up?

- Don't worry, I just arrived – thank God the room was a bit dark, so she couldn't see his blushing – Too tired?

- Hell yeah… - she muttered, getting up and straighten her hair – My coach tore us apart with the training. We have the National Championship next week.

- We have it too next week – he said, smiling a little – The meeting with my coach was for the strategy to beat every team in the country.

- You're the captain, right?

- Yes…

- You must be a great player…it's quite unusual that a boy in first year is captain of any team.

- Well, I'm not that great I think…it's just that in my school in Europe the training of the soccer's team was tougher…you're not captain?

- Well, I'm one of the good ones, but my captain, who's totally a sucker, has the grace of the coach…and I don't.

- He doesn't like you?

- Hell no! – she suddenly laughed – I called him a jerk in my first practice. He wasn't supposed to hear me, but he did…

Yaten laughed at loud, what caught the girl's attention. It was quite strange seeing him laugh like that, actually amused, and it made her smile too.

- Hey, don't you laugh, it was quite terrible! He made me run during the rest of the practice and I forced me to wash my teammates' uniform in the laundry of the school! And in the team are 15 girls of all shapes and sizes!

He laughed even more loudly. And he felt something strange: Without counting the times with his cousins, he never found someone who could make him laugh like that. And what was more impressive: he wasn't laughing _at _her; he was laughing _with _her and _because _of her. He even wiped some tears on his eyes and took a deep breath, looking at the girl.

- I never thought you were this funny, Aino – he said

- I never thought you could actually laugh, Kou – she answered

- Hey, I'm not a serious person! It just that I…

- Yes? – she encouraged him

- I just don't get along with people I don't know…you see, with Taiki and Seiya it's different, cause we've grown up together and we're family and we have the same age, etc, etc, etc…but with other people, I'm always like-

- Like the jerk you're with me?

- I was going to say "indifferent and cold", but I think that fits too…

She giggled and shook her head. Yes, this boy was different from what she thought. And it felt great.

- Well, none can blame you, but you should think that there people, like me, who doesn't like that bad boy image…It rather bothers…

- Hey, you're quite similar too!

- Me?

- Yeah, at the first impression, you just…blow up in insults and mistreatment!

- Hey, I don't- she cut herself – Really?

- Hell, yeah…!

- Nobody ever told me that!

- It's just because you're not always like that, only with people like me…as I'm not always like what you thought…

- Well…I rather think I enjoyed this conversation! It was quite educating about me, Kou!

- Yaten

- Huh?

- Just "Yaten", Aino

- Just "Minako", Yaten

- Well, then…should we practice so you could go home and sleep the rest of the day?

- Sounds like a great plan to me!

They both walked to the stage and he put the CD with the first song.

- I liked this one when I read the lyrics – said Minako, smiling to him

- Well, I don't, but if you insist…

- Hey, it's not that bad!

- Yeah, that's because you don't have to sing it ALONE

- Anyway, PMS…

He sent her a death glare, which made her laugh, so he couldn't help but smile. Now, it was like a reflex to him.

_I know when he's been on your mind _

_That distant look is in your eye _

_I thought with time you'd realize _

_It's over __over_

_It's not the way I choose to live _

_And something __somewhere's__ got to give _

_As sharing this relationship gets older __older_

_You know I'd fight for you _

_But how I can fight someone who isn't even there _

_I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you _

_I __dont__ care if that's not fair_

She was now submerged again in the flow of his voice. Even if he said he didn't like the song, it was like the most beautiful performance he ever watched. Now that he was being nice to her, something felt strange inside of her. It was like he filled her up with some kind of charm she didn't know. But she didn't want to think about it, she just wanted to enjoy it.

_Cause I want it all _

_Or nothing at all _

_There's no where left to fall _

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never _

_Is it __all_

_Or are we just friends _

_Is this how it ends _

_With a simple telephone call _

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

He thought he would regret about working with her in this musical play. But now, a light was turned on inside of him. It was like when he saw her smiling and heard her laughing, he wanted to know her more deeply. But he was also scared, because none had ever made him feel like this. He never thought that a girl like this, who seemed so ordinary, could be that special. But, he thought that maybe was worth the trying to be friends with her. As he watched once on a movie "The juice was worth the squeeze"

_There are times it seems to me _

_I'm sharing you with memories _

_I feel it in my heart _

_But I __dont__ show it show it _

_And then __there's__ times you look at me _

_As though I'm all that you can see _

_Those times I don't believe __it's__ right _

_I know __know__ it __Don't__ me make me promises _

_Baby you never did know how to keep them well _

_I've had the rest of you _

_Now I want the best of you _

_It's time for show and tell_

_Cause you and I _

_Could lose it all if you've got no more room _

_No room inside for me in your life _

_Cause I want it all _

_Or nothing at all _

_There's no where left to fall _

_It's now or never_

He ended the song and suddenly heard the sound of claps. He looked next him and saw Minako smiling.

- You're a REALLY good singer, Yaten…

- Nah, I' not that great. Anyway, you're a good one too. I mean it.

- Nah, you're just being modest.

- I'm not being modest! I'm NOT modest!

She just laughed. Suddenly, her cell phone rang.

- Hello? Oh, hi, Ami! Yeah? At Usagi's? Why? Yeah, sure what Usagi wants to say is always SO important!

Yaten felt his stomach bumped. He knew perfectly well what that girl wanted to tell her friends.

- Ok, I'll be there later, I'm just finishing the essay with Yaten…Ok, bye!

She shut her phone and looked at him.

- Gotta' go, Usagi is with some kind of emotional crisis and wants to share it with us. She's always SO dramatic about everything…gotta' love her though…See you on Monday at school, then?

- Yeah sure…

She smiled at him once more and turned around to exit the room. But she was stopped by Yaten's voice.

- Hey, you wanna a ride?

She looked at him a bit surprised and blinked a few times.

- Really? Isn't a problem?

- No, of course not…I think and you're quite tired to walk and I really don't mind to take you to her place…

- Geez, thanks…

- Anytime, blondie.

She merely rolled her eyes at the pet name that she hated so much. But, somehow, pronounced by his lips, it was quite adorable.

Usagi was squeezing her hands, with the sight of Ami placed on her. Her friend knew that something was upsetting her friend, but she thought that she would tell her as soon as Minako's arriving. When the door bell rang, she heard the little steps of Chibi Chibi and the little jumps to grab the doorknob.

- Hi there, Chibi Chibi! – it was Minako's cheerfully voice - How are you today?

- Today!

- Yeah, sure, I take that as a "fine".

She walked into the living room and found her two friends: Ami was with the expression of a concerned person and Usagi, an extremely nervous.

- Geez, who died? – she asked, taking a sit

- I don't know, we were expecting you. Usagi has something to tell us – said Ami, looking at the blonde

- Are you ok? – she asked, concerned

- I don't know…it's so weird…

- Well then, spit it out.

Usagi took a deep breath. How she could tell anyone this? It was quite embarrassing and confusing. She was awake since the last night, and with something blocking her throat, which always happened when she needed to tell her friends to hear their opinion and take their advice. Well, Ami's advice, because she was the only actually wise. Minako was always the one who cheered her up, but she was as impulsive as Usagi, so her advices were almost always too…harsh. She thought about Seiya and she blushed. Surely, something inside her was remembering the encounter of the last night with joy and excitement, but on the other, hand were the feelings that were absolutely mixed. God, what a bother! Like she had nothing in her life, there he came, screwing everything up. Now, there were a billion of thoughts, nervous and confusing.

- C'mon, Usagi, if you tell us this week it would be great! – exclaimed Minako, eager

- Minako, don't you push her! She will tell us but she needs maybe little time to be re-

- Seiya and I kissed last night.

The both girls looked at her with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

- YOU WHAT?!

Usagi didn't need to look up to realize that Minako was the one that had that reaction.

Last night, Chibi Chibi got lost. I was freaked out looking for her, when, suddenly, Seiya appeared at my door, carrying her. I invited him to come in, we talked, he apologized for being an ass with me since he joined the class, for all his mistreatment and the jokes, etc. The time passed, it got really late, so I drove him home. Then, after we said goodbye, the next thing I know it's me kissing him and him kissing me.

- Holly crap…- said Ami, sighing.

- But…you said you hated him! – said Minako

- I know, but…but I don't know! He was so nice to me last night, so gentlemen, he rescued my sister, he was polite and absolutely different from everything I thought! And now…now everything is so screwed up!

- I can imagine it… - said Ami – And what did he say afterwards?

- After we broke apart, I got scared and ran away…

- He didn't say anything?! – yelled Minako

- Well…I told him I wanted to go, he tried to stop me…and he called me at my cell to get sure that I arrived home safe and sound.

- Oh, that's so sweet! – Ami smiled

- Yeah, it was quite nice from him… - muttered Minako.

Usagi looked away, trying to clear her mind, while their friends looked to each other, trying to find the right words, and repressing the questions.

- And…? – tried Minako – What do you think?

- I don't know! I think it was an impulse from him, maybe he saw me so vulnerable and the situation was so weird that he just…did it without thinking…

- You're saying that he just used you…?

Minako received a death glare and a light punch on the shoulder from Ami.

- What? – she said – I'm just putting in words what Usagi doesn't want to tell! Anyway, it's quite normal to feel like that, it's just that everything was too fast

- What do you mean? – the other blonde asked.

- Think, Usagi…Yesterday morning, you hated this guy, and in the evening, you're kissing him…don't you think it's too fast?

- Minako has a point – continued Ami – The normal thing it's that maybe you guys should've got along first, started a friendship, and maybe had a crush and then, the kissing part…

Minako thought about Ami's words. Was she in the first part of the steps with Yaten? Or this feeling that she had every time she saw him after their conversation during the first essay and now after the second one…did it mean that she had a crush on him? No, of course not. Sure thing no!

- Anyway – Minako continued, pulling away her thoughts – I don't think that Seiya it's what you're thinking now…

- What? But…I don't know…not that I've been expecting this, but…why he hasn't called me?

- Because he might be as surprised and confused as you are! – said Ami, matter-of-factly.

- And I don't know him really, but…he doesn't seem a ladykiller to me – said Minako

Usagi looked at them. Maybe they were right. Maybe they weren't. But in that moment, she didn't know anything, everything was blurry.

- Anyway, are we going to the Neo Music tonight? – said Minako

- To the what? – asked Usagi

- The Neo Music! It's a teenagers club. I told you guys last Monday, geez, you never listen to me, do you? Anyway, this club is for people of our age, maybe older, but the great thing is that groups played live! And then, it's a disco. We're going, right?

- I don't know – said Ami – There's a Biology exam on Monday…

- Oh, c'mon, "Braimi"! We have to cheer Usagi up! There's no harm in going, sing a little and dance a bit too. Anyway, you've been study for this exam since last month; I doubt that you can actually learn anything else that you don't already know…

- I don't know…what do you say, Usagi?

- But, what about Chibi Chibi? I can't leave her alone all night long!

- My mom loves her and you know that Chibi Chibi loves to play with my little brother! She can take care of her. You can drive us home and took her home after the club.

- Mmmmm

- C'mon, you've no excuse for not going!

- Well, ok the…nobody can defeat you on this subject

- Damn right!

Tbc…


	7. The Neo Music

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I don't own either the songs of this story. **

**Chapter Seven: The Neo Music**

Seiya was looking at the ceiling of his room, thinking about her, but now, there was no headache. He was remembering her sweet face, her sweet voice, her sweet kisses, her sweet scent, her soft body, her sweet everything. Why he was so glad of this now? He thought it was wrong, that he never should've done what he did. But now, he was thinking otherwise. Maybe this was right, maybe something would happen, something he would never regret. But there was her part. What she thought. And the prospect was not very hopeful: She actually tried to runaway, away from him as possible. He maybe he did make a mistake. Maybe it was all wrong for her. He needed to talk with her about it. Yes, at the essay of Monday it was the best option. He didn't think he could call her.

His door went wide open, finding his cousins on the entrance.

- You're not ready yet? –asked Yaten. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. Taiki was next to him, wearing jeans as well, but with a dark purple shirt.

- Ready for what? – he asked, getting up from the bed

- We told you we were going to the Neo Music tonight…- Said Taiki

- It seems that so many kisses made you forget about our plan… - laughed Yaten, along with Taiki.

- Cut the crap, Yaten – muttered Seiya, throwing him a pillow.

- Anyway, we're leaving in five minutes, get ready – said Taiki – And, by the way, I'm driving. None of your parents want you to even think about touching their cars since you're last "essay" in the highway.

- Yeah, Taiki the perfect one – said Yaten, rolling his eyes.

Seiya resigned about the plan of staying in bed looking at the four walls, so, he took a quick shower, put his favorite jeans and his favorite blue shirt, a gift from his father. He looked at the mirror and found a strange version of himself: He was changed since the last night. His eyes were sparkling for some reason…maybe it was pure joy.

* * *

- C'mon Usagi, you're ugly, but the hour you've been in the bathroom should be enough! – yelled Minako.

Ami laughed a little. She was wearing a light yellow dress, with an orange ribbon on the hips and a white jacket. Minako, who was impatiently walking in the corridor, was wearing a pair of black pants with a high-necked, large and tighten light green shirt. They were outside when Usagi came out. And they were amazed: She was wearing a tighten pair of blue jeans, a red tight shirt with middle length sleeves and a black jacket, also tighten. She was also wearing a black handkerchief around her neck and her hair wasn't tied up as two buns, it was free, falling in a cascade of blond curls on her shoulders and back.

- Oh my! – said Minako – I'm gonna borrow every single thing you're wearing! My God you look fantastic, girl!

- Really?

- Oh yeah! –said Ami – You should be model or something! I mean…Wow!

- You look amazing too guys! – she exclaimed

- We're three models! – said Minako – Hang on boys of the Neo Music! Minako is going for you!!

- Mmmmm……..everything but the last part – laughed Ami

- Anyway…let's get Chibi Chibi to Minako's place and then to the club…

* * *

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten sat around a small table, in front of the stage. They were receiving several looks from some girls sitting on the next table, but Taiki was looking to somewhere else, Seiya was looking to the lights, thinking and Yaten was looking at them, evidently pissed off. The three of them were waiting for a group that was performing that day. They were not very famous, but one of their songs was a cover of "Only One"'s Yellowcard, and that song was one of the favorites of the boys back in Europe. Yaten was actually very annoyed when he suddenly felts some whispers around them, along with Taiki and Seiya. And the girls began to whisper too, but with glares on their eyes.

- What's happening? – asked Taiki

- I don't know – said Seiya

- Some guys over there are whispering like gossip girls…

But the three of them understood the reason of the low comments full of excitement and the mean comments of the girls like "Who the hell are they?!" And the boys were as startled and speechless as everyone else. There, walking from the entrance, were three amazingly beautiful girls, and what was more impressive: they were their classmates. Usagi was walking in the middle, looking a little embarrassed but they way she was carrying herself caught almost all men attention. On the right, was Ami: she was dressed a bit less daring than the others, but she looked so unique and lovely that the most of the looks were sent to her. And on the left was Minako, the only one that actually seemed like she was enjoying the attention, because she winked an eye to a boy who smiled to her and she smiled to every guy she found in her way. The three didn't seem to notice the presence of their three classmates and they sat down in a table in the center.

- Are they…? I mean…they are! – said Taiki, who was the first that recovered from the impression.

- Hell, yeah…! – said Yaten – I mean…wow! They look SO stunning! I never noticed that they were this…this…this…- he suddenly blushed

- Hot? – completed Seiya and Taiki at unison

- Yeah! – said Yaten – Did they notice we're here?

- I doubt it… Mizuno it's quite polite, she would have come to say hi…

- What do we have here? – said Yaten, with a mischievous look – "Mizuno it's quite polite?" Those are the lamest words to say you have a crush on her!

- I d-d-don't! – he blushed – What are you guys thinking, damn!

- The stuttering is the first step of denial, you know? – said Seiya

- The last time I checked, YOU were the one who kissed Usagi and DENIED that you have a thing for her…

Yaten laughed at the glare that Seiya sent to his cousin, who had this know-it-all expression on the face. They turned around and watched the girls talking and laughing together.

- These guys are HOT! – said Minako, smiling to a guy sited on the next table

- Minako, you should stop flirting with every single guy you see…- said Ami, avoiding the looks from one of the guy's friend – I don't feel comfortable with all this attention…

- This is SO cool!

She was laughing when she heard Usagi coughing after taking a sip of her soda.

- You're ok? – asked Ami, patting her back

After taking a deep breath, she looked at her friends with eyes full of panic.

- They guys…! They guys are HERE!

- Guys? What guys? – asked Minako, looking around

- Don't you look at them! – Usagi punched Minako on the arm

- Ouch! – she yelped – What's wrong with you!

- What are you talking about, Usagi?

- Seiya, Taiki and Yaten are HERE! – she said – Even when there are several places to go, they picked THIS one the same night WE did!

- And the problem is…? – said Minako, massaging the place where Usagi had punched her.

- I kissed Seiya last night, remember, you jerk?!

- It's a good opportunity to get things right, Usagi… - said Ami, a little disturbed by the thought of Taiki's presence

- Yeah sure…and maybe a few more kisses at midnight could be great, don't you think? – said Minako, smiling evilly

- What are you thinking! My, God, this is a disaster! We'd better go!

- Don't you even think about that! We're here to have fun, listen to good music and dance until our feet hurt! By the way, if he doesn't explain anything, you shouldn't either.

- Minako's right – continued Ami – If he doesn't put up the subject, you should remain quiet too. It's not big deal. And by the way, I really want to hear the cover of this group…

- Anyway…this is a democracy. If you don't want to go, me neither…And he's not interested in talking about last night, I don't care.

- That's my girl! – said Minako, getting up – Now, let's say hi to them…

- WHAT?! – said Ami and Usagi

- C'mon we can't be this rude to our classmates! By the way, I'm already a friend of Yaten, I don't care hanging around with him anymore…

- Minako, I said I didn't care if he doesn't put up the subject, but I won't LOOK for him to put it up!

- Wait a second! – exclaimed Ami, ignoring Usagi's complaining – You're Yaten's friend now?

- Yeah, he's such a good guy! You should have heard our conversation! Now I understand why he's such a jerk sometimes, but now, after the two essays I realized that- You're are you guys staring at me that way?

- Aaaaw….nothing! – said Ami, laughing with Usagi

- What are you two laughing about!

- Nothing!

- Tell me!

- Nope!

- Ami, I'll hit you if you don't! You too Usagi, I have to take back the punch you gave moment ago!

- Let me think…- said Usagi, with a thoughtful expression on her face, and the completed the sentence along with Ami – No!

- TELL ME!

- Give it up! – laughed Ami – Ok, I also think that we should goo to say hi, Usagi, it may seem rude if we don't

Usagi sighed at she watched Seiya's back. He looked so gorgeous with that blue shirt; it made look his eyes brighter. And his smile…oh my…

- Ok, let's go – she said getting up and walking with the two girls.

As soon as the got to the boy's table, the three of them got up to salute them. The three were looking very handsome, but Seiya was the only one that seemed like he was going to blow up because of the nervous, but he was also taken by the beauty of the girl, who was looking away from him, with the biggest blush on the cheeks, because as soon as she looked at Seiya, she remembered the fierce kisses they shared. She also remembered his hands on her back, her neck, his incredibly soft and sexy chest she felt with her hands and…

Seiya smiled a little when he saw her shacking her head, because she knew perfectly well what she was thinking about. Because it was the same he was.

- Hi guys! – said Minako, cheerfully – It's good to see you here!

- Yeah, it was quite surprising! – said Yaten, trying to suppress the evident nervous he had at the sight of her beauty that night – We saw you coming in…

- Good evening, Miss Mizuno – said Taiki, gasping a little

- Good evening! – she said, louder than she would've wanted – I didn't see you when I came in!

- Oh well, that's because we picked this table to be nearer to the stage…but there's so many people walking around though…

-- You look…great – Ami mentally kicked herself as the blush came to her cheeks

- You too, miss Mizuno…really…breath-taking

- Please, um… - she had a deeply blush – Just Ami…

- Oh!... Um… well then…mmm…just Taiki…

- Really? – she mentally kicked herself again

- Well, yeah, that's my name, I think – he said, a little amused by the girl's reaction.

- Enough flirting for now, guys! – said Minako, laughing along with Yaten

- We're not…mmm…- muttered Taiki

- Cut it, Minako or I'll hit just as Usagi did! – Ami hissed

- Why don't you guys sit with us? – said Yaten – You can hear the group better here

At the thought of spending the rest of the night sitting on the same table, Usagi squeezed her hands, while Seiya coughed to show Yaten that it was a mistake, because both of them will be uncomfortable. And Yaten noticed. And he smiled to him, evilly.

- Minako and I will get more chairs – said Yaten, ignoring the request his cousin sent him with his eyes – Mizuno, sit in my chair next to Taiki…and Seiya and Tsukino…I think that considering the past events, you guys can share the same chair!

As soon as she saw the expression of embarrassment and anger in the teenager's faces, Minako and Yaten burst in to laughs. Taiki was looking to the floor, suppressing the smile on his face and Ami looked to the lights on the ceiling to control herself from the impulse of laughing. Seiya looked at Yaten with eyes that said "I'm gonna hit you so hard" and Usaig looked at Minako with "Stop laughing or you will cry of pain". They turned around and walked to the entrance to get more chairs.

- Hello, Odango… - he said, after an awkward silence.

- Hi…- she said, squeezing her hands again

- You look beautiful – it was what he wanted to say since he was her walking from the entrance

- Thank you…you too…

- Nice place, don't you think?

- Yeah…I heard that a group is performing tonight…

- Yeah…they're not very famous, but I like the music they play…

- Sure…

- How's Chibi CHibi?

- She's at Minako's place…she has a little brother with the same age as Chibi Chibi and her mother is the only one who can look after her actually well…

- Well, at least she won't run away again…

- Huh?

- We made a pinky promise…she promised me she won't run away again.

- That's sweet…- she smiled a little – She likes you…

- I like her too…she's totally a sweetheart…

- Yeah…

- You…slept well?

- Y-Yes…- she deliberately lied – And you…?

- Yeah, sure…

They fell in silence again. Suddenly they looked at each other at the same time.

- I couldn't close an eye – admitted Seiya

- Yeah, me neither… - she said, as quickly as he did.

- Listen…about last night – he began

- It was a mistake, I know…

He froze and looked at her straight in the eye. He felt like something was falling apart inside his chest, and that the backgrounds lacks sounds. Did he hear well? Did she say it was a mistake? But why? Not that he felt like something big would happen between them after the kiss, but…he had no regrets about it. Actually, he enjoyed the feeling he had after, despite the headaches and annoying thoughts.

- That's what it was for you? – he asked. He couldn't hide the shock that had caused him the girl's sentence – A mistake?

- I mean…- she said. She knew it wasn't. But she was too scared that she may actually fall for this boy – It was an impulse, right? We just …kissed and…well, I mean we don't have to-

- It wasn't a mistake for me – he cut her sentence – And I know it was an irrational thing, but I don't regret about it.

He didn't let her talk again. He just turned around and began to walk.

- I'm going to the restroom, Taiki – he said, not waiting for his answer and walking away.

His cousin looked at him, a bit surprised. He didn't say anything, but the tone of his voice let him know that something had just upset him. And what was most weird: he had the tone when he was pissed off, angry and someway…hurt.

- Ok…- he muttered

Ami looked at Usagi, who was standing next to the table, looking puzzled. She was really surprised by Seiya's reaction. She thought that maybe saying that the past kiss was a mistake, he couldn't figure out that she was confused about her feelings. She thought that he was some kind of lady killer and that she was just one more for his list of girls; but now, Usagi realized that maybe this guy was a bit more complicated than she thought, that maybe he hadn't done it only because he was bored…maybe he actually had done it because he wanted. And in that moment, she felt that her words were the mistake.

- I'm going for a soda, Ami

Her friend looked at her walking away. She knew that something was wrong.

- Ok…- she said, not actually waiting for a response.

- Weird, huh? – said Taiki, when they were alone.

- Yeah…I think they didn't put things right

- Yeah…Seiya seemed very pissed off

- And Usagi seemed sad…

- Who would have thought that those two will end up like this…you know, talking, kissing…

- Yeah, it is so weird…

- Well I guess people it's not always the way we think they are…

- Yeah, people always have many ways to be that none can actually understand if they don't deeply know them…

- Pretty heavy conversation we're having while we're in a club, Ami…- he laughed a little

- Yeah! – she laughed too, looking at hi – Sorry, it's just that sometimes…I just like to talk…

- You don't seem to be like that…when I saw you in the classroom, I thought that you didn't like to talk with anybody else than you're friends…

- Yeah, I know that…It's just that I'm a bit shy and…well, the first time I had been like this with someone I don't know it's…with you…I don't know why, but you seem a bit like me…less complicated I presume…

- Well, actually no, I'm a complicated guy, but I've learned that sometimes it's just not necessary to be serious… In Europe I was always like that, and its only result was becoming into a sad person…

- Yeah…well, I'm not a sad person I think, but, I was once…

- Really? I thought you were shy but you were always smiling though…

- Yeah, it was like a year ago…you know, I had a boyfriend like a year ago or something…and it was actually a bad experience, because even when I pulled away the way I was…he didn't pull away his way to be…

- What do you mean?

- Well…he had the reputation of being a womanizer before me and…he ended up cheating on me…

- Oh…mmmm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

- It's ok! It's not big deal anyway; it was a long time ago…Anyway, I think he couldn't help it…it was in his nature…

- Well, not all men are like that, you know…

- You…have a girlfriend, Taiki? – she pleaded for a negative answer

- No…I have never had one

- Really? But, why…? I mean, you're so handso- she cut herself at the middle of her sentence, because of the blush on her cheeks.

- You think I'm handsome? – he wasn't the type of person that enjoyed laughing at people, but he found her blushing so cute, that he couldn't help it.

- I mean…yeah! I'm so sorry, sometimes I need to shut up and…!

- Don't you worry about it...I think you're such a beautiful girl, too…I noticed it the first time I saw you…- thank God it was dark, because he was blushing too now.

- Really?

- Sure thing…

Ami looked at him. From the first time in her life, she was absolutely glad and happy because of meeting a man.

Taiki looked at her and smiled widely. Putting aside his usual way to be with women, he thought that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. And he felt great.

* * *

Usagi waited outside the door of the men's restroom. She was looking to the floor, nervous, unsure of why she was there and what she wanted to say in first place. Her thoughts were mixed, she felt anxious and uneasy. Why was she waiting for him? He was angry, she knew that, but for some reason she wanted to fix this thing with him. She didn't want him to stay mad at her, because, for unbelievable it sounded, she got used to the fights, his comments, his presence, his everything. She didn't want to lose that, because the look he sent to her a few moments ago made her feel terrible.

Seiya went out of the restroom, anger in his eyes and something she hadn't seen before. Could it be? Hurt? He looked at her and started to move, ignoring her, but she took his arm, to stop him from walking away from her. He turned around to stare at her, trying to not show her with his eyes how upset he was with their conversation. He was confused by the blonde's reaction. He didn't expect her to tell him something about feelings or something but he certainly didn't expect hearing from her the earlier words. It was like ice running through her veins. He felt like he was being dumped or something. Bu, it wasn't big deal, right? RIGHT?

- Seiya…I'm… - she started – I didn't mean to s-

- You said what you thought, Usagi – she didn't miss that he had call her by her name, and not by the usual "Odango" - So I think you have nothing further to say. Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to get back to-

- No! That came out wrong! – she exclaimed, letting his arm free – B-But what do you want me to say, Seiya? Yesterday, you and I hated each other; yesterday midnight, we kissed. You barely know me! I said it was a mistake because…because I– she couldn't say it.

- What? Because, what?! – he said, eagerly

- Because I thought you were just playing along with me! I didn't want you to think that I was confused and nervous and…! I didn't want to show what your kiss made to me!

- How could you think that I was playing along! What would I do that?!

- Because I thought you did because you…because you…damn! I thought you did it because you were bored!

- WHAT?! What the hell is wrong with you!! – he was clearly angry, but more surprised. Didn't he tell her that he was sorry for always teasing her? And didn't that apologize show her the truly way he was? – I wouldn't kiss somebody only because I'm bored! I wouldn't kiss YOU only because I'm bored!

- Why? – she asked, looking him straight to the eyes – Why you wouldn't do that to me?

- Because I…- he stopped mid-sentence. No, it couldn't be real; his mind was playing tricks on him. There was no way he could possibly- or was there?

- Because what?

- Because I'm not the kind of man that would do that to a girl like you!

- Why? Tell me, Seiya, why should I believe that you wouldn't do that to me! Because I barely know you and all this thing it's giving me headaches, I can't sleep, I'm always like with the head in the clouds…tell me something to understand all of this! Why, Seiya? Why should I believe that you wouldn't d-

- BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!

They both looked at each other, equally puzzled. She felt like something was soaking her spine, that the words of the boy had affected her more than she could possibly imagine. And he scratched his head and took a deep breath.

- DAMN! – he shouted – I said out loud, didn't I?

- Y-Yes…- she answered

- Listen, Odango, you don't have to do-

- You like me?

He took a deep breath again and stared at her for a few moments.

- Yes…I don't know why, but I think that last night I kissed you because something inside me told me to. I know that it sounds crazy, but I think in my twisted mind, I did all the things I did because I…because I felt strange the first time I saw you in class.

- Why? Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you make think you hated me?

- Because I…! I don't know how I should react to this kind of things! I never felt like this before! I'm such an ass, please forgive me. I'm sorry to have caused your headaches, your lack of sleep…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you this.

Trying to not pay attention to the way she was looking at him, he walked by her and headed to the table, where Yaten and Minako were laughing and Taiki and Ami were having a talk that seemed very interesting, because none of the pairings were paying attention to each other. The four looked at him when he arrived, while he took his jacket.

- Where are you going? – asked Yaten, frowning a little

- Home – he asked, taking his phone from the table

- What? Why? – asked Taiki

- You stay here with the girls – he said, looking at his cousin – See you at home

Usagi got there too, looking a bit disturbed while her two friends looked at her with eyes that said "What did you do to him?". The four noticed the tension between the two teenagers. Seiya turned around and found the girl in front of him.

- See you later…- he said, looking to Minako and Ami – Have a good time.

- Seiya, no – said Yaten, getting up – Something may happen to you, we'll go with you- Taiki got up too.

- No, guys, you stay with the girls and have a good time. The house it's just about five blocks from here or something. I'll be fine.

- But, Seiya – Said Taiki

- Taiki, I'll be FINE. See you later!

He gave Usagi a last look and walked away. After he exited the club, the girl was still looking to the entrance, like she was waiting for him to show up again.

- What in the freaking hell was that, Usagi? – asked Minako

- I-I-I don't know, actually – she answered

- I must say that I had never seen my cousin this upset – said Taiki, looking at the puzzled girl

- Yeah, Seiya always seems like…I don't know, but not like this – completed Yaten

Usagi suddenly grabbed her purse and looked inside. She took the car keys and handed them to Ami.

- Here – she said – Take the car, Ami. You can stay at my home tonight, but please, pick up Chibi Chibi from Minako's place and take her home.

- W-What? – said Ami – Usagi, you can't walk home! Maybe Seiya can, but you are a girl and…

- I'll be fine, please, I REALLY need to talk with him.

- Usagi, forget it – said Minako, getting serious. It was rare to see her serious – We won't let you walk at – she checked her watch – midnight.

- Minako, I really need to!

- Look – said Taiki – Take your car and we will drive the girls back home.

- Thanks, Taiki, but my little sister is staying at Minako's and I can't ask you to get her to her place, took my sister and then drive her back to my house. It's too much to ask.

- Nah! – said Yaten – We don't bother, don't you worry. Believe, we'd rather take your sister to your house than take you to the hospital for being robbed or something.

- Yaten's right – said Taiki, smiling a little – There's no problem. Ami told me that you lived near to each other, so we really don't bother. Now go.

- Really?

- Yeah! – said Yaten – Now, please, go and make things up with him because I don't think we will stand him in a bad mood tomorrow.

- She smiled a little and took the car keys. The four looked at the girl while she exited the room.

- God, they're SO complicated! – said Yaten

- Hell yeah…- said Minako

- I wonder what happened – said Ami

- I believe that Seiya likes Usagi

- WHAT?! – shouted the two girls

- Yes…we know Seiya. Even more that he knows himself. He likes her, but his stupidity doesn't let him realize it.

- Yeah…we think that Seiya had liked her for a while, I think that from the very first moment he talked to her…but he is too stubborn to admit it.

- They ended the conversation when the group they had been waiting for appeared on the stage.

* * *

Tbc…


	8. Not the best way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I don't own the songs of this fic either.**

**Author's Note: Thanks a lot to the people who left me a review with their opinions and critics, I accept them all, and even when English isn't my language, I'm trying to improve it. And please forgive me for the delay! (College it's hard these days) ) Now…the story: **

**Chapter Eight: Not the best way **

Usagi was inside the car, looking everywhere, looking for Seiya. The night in The Neo Music didn't end up the way it was supposed to, but what was more confusing was the boy's confession. The sentence "I like you" was still burning her ears, eating her mind, filling her heart. But most of all, she was scared because something strange was growing up inside her body. Was it possible? Did she have something for the boy too? No, there was no way, maybe it was because of all of the things that had happened to her during the last week, maybe she was a bit disturbed and upset and she wasn't thinking well that day…yeah, maybe that was all. No big deal really.

She saw the boy walking fast on the street, so she quickly pulled over and got out of the car.

"Seiya!" – she called, while she ran to him – "Stop!"

He was quite surprised by the sight of the girl, standing in front of him, with her hair messed up and her cheeks colored. He took a deep breath, before speaking:

- Odango, I don't think this is the right time to talk…We're both confused and with our thoughts mixed…Maybe we should talk on Monday, after school or something like that… - He was trying to look at her, but he found himself trembling when their eyes met.

- I don't care, Seiya, it's just that I…! – she exclaimed, but as soon as she did it, she stopped.

- What?

- I was worried! I just wanted to take you home! You can't walk at this hour, ALONE!

- Odango, I don't think that's a good idea – He couldn't think about a way to say what he was trying without sounding rude, but in that moment he thought it was for the best

- Why? Are you so angry about what I said in the Neo Music that you just can't accept a ride from me?

- It's not that! It's just that…You, I mean, no, me…I mean, you and I…

- What?

- We shouldn't spend anymore time together until we're clear about all this that has happened.

She felt suddenly breathless and cold inside. And she didn't know why.

- So…so that's what you think – she whispered.

Seiya looked at her, ready to explain that he wanted to think about all, so they could feel relieved after so much confusion, when he saw something he didn't expect: She was looking at him, her eyes full of tears. Her face expressed so much sadness that he felt guilty, and tried to get closer to the girl; but she quickly took a step back.

- Odango, what's wrong? I didn't mean that we…

- I think you said it all…- she said, sobbing a little – And now you have nothing further to say.

He noticed that she was using the same sentence he did, back in the Neo Music.

- If you don't want to spend anymore time with me, that's fine...

- Please, that's not what I was trying to s-

- Stop it, ok?! – she shouted, tears streaming down her face – That's all, Seiya! I was right! You just used me!

- WHAT?! C'mon you can't be serious, not after all I've said to you! – he was feeling desperate now, he couldn't bear seeing her crying, and he was feeling worst with the thought that HE was the cause.

- What did you say, Seiya? Five minutes ago I liked you, and now you don't want to get close to me anymore! You just lied to me!

- Usagi, how can you even think-

- I'm going and on Monday I'll tell the teacher that I won't be working with you anymore, so I believe you're very satisfied: You won't have to spend another second with me….

- I can't believe that you're go-

- Good bye, Seiya

Usagi quickly turned around and got into the car, leaving a confused and startled Seiya. He saw the blonde driving away, at a dangerous speed.

- God, that was SO great! – said Minako, while she walked outside the Neo Music, side by side with Yaten, and followed by Ami and Taiki, who were talking about the awesome performance of the group.

- Yeah, that song it's just from another world…maybe we should tell Miss Hino to include it in the Musical Play.

- But why do you want to sing "Only One", Yaten?- asked Taiki, with a mischievous look, and he didn't miss the fact that Minako was blushing a little.

- Shut up, "Johnny B-Good"!

Taiki looked sent him a death glare. While they were laughing, Minako and Yaten started to sing together:

"_Deep down in Louisiana close the New Orleans_

_Way back up in the woods among the evergreens  
_

_There stood a log cabin made of earth and wood  
_

_Where lived a country boy named Johnny B Good  
_

_Who never ever learned to read or write so well  
_

_But he could play the guitar just like ringin a bell"_

Taiki sighed, while Ami chuckled, which took the boy's attention.

- Oh, great, now you're laughing too? – he said, smiling.

- Oh, I'm sorry! – she answered – It's just that…! It is SO funny!

- Yeah, I know…I can't imagine myself singing that stupid song…And in a stupid cow-boy outfit…- he laughed as well

- Ok, now you two! – said Minako, winking an eye to Ami – I think that's enough romance for one day!

- Yeah, I think that's enough with Seiya and Tsukino! – completed Yaten

- Speaking of that…you think things turned out well between those two? – asked Taiki

- I hope so… - said Ami – I mean…they're so complicated already, and they aren't even together

- Yet – completed Yaten and Minako, at the same time.

- So…- said Taiki – I think it's quite late. Yaten, let's go to pick up Usagi's sister and then take the girls to her house.

- Yeah, sure – he said – I bet that we will find a quite happy Seiya back at home

- And a quite happy Usagi too – said Minako, laughing

A half an hour later, Taiki was driving and Ami was beside him, holding Chibi Chibi, who was obviously asleep.

- What a sweet girl…- commented Taiki, smiling

- Oh yeah, she's beautiful – said Ami, caressing the girl's hair softly, trying to not wake her up – And you should see her awake, she's even more social than Usagi.

- And that's saying a lot, by the way – he laughed

- I…I really had a great time this night – she said, looking through the window

- Me too… - he answered

Yaten was looking through the window, contemplating the beautiful lights of the city. When they had to come from Europe, he thought that he wouldn't fit in, because he was used to other type of city, he didn't like the idea of leaving his friends, his soccer team, his house, everything. But now, just like his cousins, he learned to love the new city, and actually liked the school and the people. And now, even if he had some troubles to admit it, his new friends and classmates…and he was specially and surprisingly interested in this girl that was so different from what he thought. He never felt like this before with a girl, he made him feel like he could talk to her about everything, because he realized that they were so alike. That night, he laughed talking to her just like he did with Taiki and Seiya, they discovered that they liked the same things and hated the same things too.

He suddenly felt a pat on the shoulder, and he imagined that they have arrived to Usagi's house, so he turned aside to ask her something:

- Hey, blondie, what if…?

But he realized that Taiki was still driving and that the pat wasn't a pat, it was Minako's head. The girl had fallen asleep leaning on his shoulder.

He blinked several times, surprised. Then, he smiled and looked at her sleeping form. Sure thing he was comfortable with this new friendship, but he was also a bit scared: He never had this kind of connection with a girl, not even with the five girls he dated back in Europe. Actually, now that he was thinking about it, all his relationships before were so empty, because he never let them know what he truly felt and because he never wanted them to see who he was, only because he didn't feel nothing special for them, they were just beautiful girls, with very good looks, but nothing more.

And now, there was Minako. And he felt scared and confused, because they had been friends for less than 72 hours and he felt like he had known her since all his life, which was great cause' it made him feel good, but made him think that he would fall for her. And he, who had never been in love in his entire life, was not the type of guy that suffers for love.

- Ok, we're here – Taiki's voice pulled him out of his thoughts

- Thank you so much for the ride, Taiki – whispered Ami, when she saw that Chibi Chibi was moving a little – And for the company too

- There's nothing to be thankful about, Ami – he looked at her with a smiled on his face – It wasn't a problem to take you home, and about the company, I think that I should be the one who thanks you…for the great conversation and all.

- It was very special for me – she smiled – And I never thought that I would say this, but…I think I'm very glad about the teacher's idea of making a Musical Play

He laughed at the comment

- Yeah me too…even with the cow boy song

- Have a good night, Taiki

- You too, Ami, sleep well

- Tell Yaten I said good bye, I think he's quite busy back there

Taiki looked back and saw Yaten, who was looking at Minako and figuring out the best way to wake her up.

- Oh yes I see…he's actually busy – he laughed a little.

- Bye then, Taiki

- Bye, Ami

With a last look inside his beautiful purple eyes, she closed the car's door with the little girl in her arms. Taiki watched her walking to the entrance and knocking the door of the house. When Usagi opened it, he was still looking the girl's form. God, she was special, he thought. He never felt attracted to any girl, and he wasn't sure he was feeling attracted to Ami, but there was something about the way she carried herself that night that made him reconsider it. On the other hand, there was the way she was, so different from any other girl: She was sweet, she had good feelings, and she was mature and simple, yet unique.

He saw Ami turning around once more, now from the front door, waving, before walking in.

Yaten touched slightly Minako's face, and the girl opened her eyes and noticed that she was using the boy's shoulder as a pillow.

- God, I'm sorry! – she said, blushing – I fell asleep

- Don't you worry – he said, smiling – Your head's quite heavy though…

- Very funny, you jerk – she said, sending him a death glare, when he laughed at the girl's insult – Your shoulder isn't the best pillow, anyway…I won't be able to move my neck tomorrow

- Go and sleep, blondie, see you on Monday – he said, smiling

- Ok, have a good night…and DON'T call me "blondie"

- Sorry, that's not your call – he answered, matter of factly – Anyway, the pet name rather suits you

- Very funny, AGAIN – she patted Taiki's back – Thanks for the ride, gorgeous.

Taiki heard that and burst into laugh, while Yaten jumped from the back sit to the fronts.

- You're welcome, Aino – he said, through the open window.

Minako turned around, winked an eye to him and giggled, walking to the house. Yaten looked at his cousin, with suppressed anger on his eyes.

- She was flirting with you – he didn't know why, but to his own ears and Taiki's, it sounded like an accusation, when he wanted to make it sound like a joke.

Taiki started to drive to their house, laughing a little.

- Oh my God…! Am I hallucinating or is my cousin Yaten jealous?

- Bite your tongue before saying such things! – was Yaten's answer – She's my friend and nothing more, so, there's no possible way that I'm jealous

- Sure, whatever…

- And she _was _flirting with you – the accusation tone was back and Taiki noticed it

- She wasn't, it's just the way she is, I presume…Anyway, I'm not her type and she's not mine either

- Hey, don't you talk about her like that! – he didn't realized he was pissed off a little, and Taiki mentally congratulated himself for his comment, because the objective was to make Yaten aware of his crush on Aino.

- I didn't say anything offensive, Yaten – he said, faking being serious – Why are you acting like this?

- I'm not acting in any way! – he exclaimed – I just think that she's the kind of girl that could make any guy happy, so I don't understand why you say she's not your type

He was surprised by his own words. What was he trying to say with that?

- Yeah, maybe you're right, Yaten – Taiki was trying not to laugh – Actually, you're _absolutely _right, because Aino has MANY admirers at school, I'm sure you're aware of that, of course.

The comment caught Yaten's attention.

- What do you mean by _"many"_ admirers?

- C'mon Yaten, don't you tell me that you haven't noticed the way that guys look at her! Actually, last Tuesday I heard five guys of third year chatting about her in the restroom.

- What guys? – he didn't care anymore the tone he was using.

- I don't know them, but one of them said that he planned to wait for her after her practice to ask her out on a date, and the others said that they had already filled up her locket with love letters.

- Love letters?! Ask her out?!

- Yeah…but I'm sure you don't care, right? Because you said that…what was the expression you used? Oh, yes, "_she's your friend and nothing more"_, right Yaten?

- Yes, of course, but that doesn't mean that-

- We're home – Taiki cut him, happy with himself. Maybe he should be psychiatrist or something, he thought

The two boys went upstairs quietly, because their parents were asleep, but before going to their rooms, they went to Seiya's, because they saw that the light was on.

- Hey, buddy, you missed the greatest performance ever! – said Yaten, followed by Taiki – The group was so-

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other before looking at Seiya: He was sited on the bed, looking through the window, which was beside it, and they knew right away that something was wrong with the boy. He had a strange look on his eyes, while he played with his cell phone on his hands.

- What happened? – asked Taiki, sitting on the bed, in front of him, while Yaten grabbed a chair and did the same.

- I screwed up – he said, scratching his head – And now I'm here, like a jerk contemplating this damn phone, like she was about to call, but knowing that she will never speak to me again.

- But what happened? – asked Yaten

- I told her that we shouldn't spend anymore time together…

- Why?

- Because I'm a jerk, that's why! I just felt…I don't know, confused or something because I told her that I liked her, and I freaked out!

- Now, wait a second, you told her you liked her? – asked Taiki – I mean…are you sure that's the way you feel about her?

- Yes…and I wanted to tell her that we should think about all this, but everything was a misunderstood, and now she thinks that I used her, that I kissed her because I was bored or something.

- Why would she think that?

- She thought I was some kind of lady killer, and now I gave her the perfect reason to prove her right because I told her I don't want to spend time with her again.

- I don't get it …- said Yaten, looking angry – And you have been here all this time feeling sorry for yourself? What are you? Gay or something? If you screwed it up, take the damn phone and call her to clear the things up!

- Yeah, that's what you should do, Seiya – said Taiki – She must be awake anyway

* * *

And God, she was awake.

Actually, she had been crying for the past three hours alone, and now, she was crying with her friends, who had already heard the story.

- A-A-And he do-doesn't w-want t-t-to be n-n-near t-t-to me any-any-more!

- Usagi, if you continue like this, I'm gonna punch in the head, I promise – said Minako, laughing

- Honey, he didn't mean it, I'm sure – said Ami, sending a glare to Minako for her comment – Are you sure you didn't misunderstood it?

- N-no! He m-m-meant it! A-a-and wha-what ma-makes m-me more an-angry is that he s-s-said he liked me! A-a-and now t-this!

- He does, anyone could tell that, dear – said Minako – He's just…complicated

- Yeah, I'm sure he just wanted to set things right, so you two could have more time to think about all this, but he likes you, that's for sure. And anyway, I don't think he's a bad guy.

- Not at all! – said Minako – he's just confused, just as you are.

Suddenly, Usagi's cell phone started to ring.

- God, it's him! – said Usagi

- Well, what are you waiting for girl, answer him! – said Minako

- I can't!

- Why the hell can't you! C'mon don't be ridiculous!

- No!

- He's gonna hung up and you will lose him FOR-EVER!

- Don't be so dramatic, Minako – said Ami

- I'm gonna answer him! – said Minako, taking the phone away from Usagi

- DON'T!

- Hello?

- DAMN YOU MINAKO! – shouted Usagi

Seiya looked puzzled, and the two boys suppressed their impulse to laugh.

- Hello? - He answered

- Oh, hi there Seiya! – said Minako – How are you?

- Fine, thanks…and you?

- I'm fine too, thanks for asking, dear – she looked at Usagi who was covering her face with a pillow

- Mmmm…is-is Usagi there?

- Yes, she's here, with her face buried in a pillow and crying like a baby, of course

- MINAKO YOU'LL REGRET THIS, I SWEAR! – Usagie yelled, with the face still covered

Seiya laughed a little.

- May I talk to her, please?

- Sure, honey, I'll put her on the phone for you, bye!

- Bye…

He heard a yelp of pain from Minako before Usagi's voice

- Hello? – she tried to use an indifferent tone with him

- Hi, Odango – he said – Listen, I need to…

- You don't have to do anything, Seiya, everything's fine

- No, it's not fine, you misinterpreted everything I said today

- Oh really? I don't think so…

- Why are you-?

- Before you say anything, I think we have nothing to talk about. Besides, I don't want to.

- Damn it, I'm apologizing ok?

She felt her heart beating faster.

- I'm so sorry for everything, I'm sorry I told you what I did and I'm sorry for made you cry…actually – he felt more comfortable when their cousins left him alone in the room – That's why I'm feeling like crap right now. I never wanted to make you cry, and seeing tears in your eyes because of my stupid words makes me feel even guiltier. Please…forgive me

- Its ok, Seiya – Minako rolled her eyes and Ami smiled at the sudden change of mood of her friend – I think I overreacted anyway…

- No, you didn't…I think that I said those things and it wasn't what I wanted to say…And besides, I really don't think that without seeing each other we can set things right, it's just that in that moment I was freaked out.

- Me too, don't you worry about that…I don't- I mean I…I don't want to stop being your friend or something.

"Friend"…He didn't like the sound of that word coming from her mouth, travel through the line, reaching his ears and entering in his mind. He knew he wanted to be more than her friend.

- Sure, me neither – he answered – So… I think I have to pay my sins and make it up to you, so…what about a movie tomorrow?

- Uh? – she said, looking scared at her friends – You mean…like a date?

The two girls raised their thumbs to express their approval to the motion.

- If that's what you want it to be – he teased – I thought that we were going slowly here…

- Seiya, I didn't mean to-

- Take it easy, I'm just kidding – he laughed – Just as…friends

- Ok…but I'll pick up the movie!

- Sure…I'll pick you up at two, is it ok to you?

- Two it's fine

- See you tomorrow then

- Ok…bye, Seiya

- And by the way, don't you punch Minako so hard

- Don't you worry; I'll try to be a good girl.

- I don't know why I'm not buying that…- he laughed.

- See you!

- Bye, Odango

He left the cell phone on the bed and looked through the window.

He didn't know why the night didn't look so dark now.

Tbc...


	9. Who is she?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I don't own the songs of this fic either.**

**Chapter Nine: Who is she?**

Usagi woke up the next day at 6 am, not able to sleep anymore. Something strange was revolving her stomach that morning; the only thought of being in a date with Seiya made her feels weird. She looked down her bed and saw her two friends sleeping on the beds she made for them, and smiled. They were always there for her.

Seiya was looking at the ceiling, when two forms jumped over him, punching him softly and laughing.

- GET OUT OF MI BED YOU TWO JERKS! – shouted Seiya, laughing

- Get up, you stupid, YOU HAVE A DATE! – was Yaten's response

- IT'S NOT A DATE! IT'S JUST TWO FRIENDS HANGING OUT!

- You don't even believe that crap! – said Taiki, sitting on the bed, tired of punching his cousin – You're going on a date with our future COUSIN!

- You're the smarter among us, but you talk so much stupid things sometimes, Taiki

- Oh, come on! You mean you won't ask her out today?

- No, I won't

- This is you chance! _The _chance, it's almost hitting you in the face! And you are going to waste it? – asked Yaten, in disbelief.

- It's not a chance; it's just that…I think that this it's going too fast, I'm going to tell her that we should be friends first…

- But you said you liked her! – said Taiki

- And I do – he explained – But I think that we should know each other deeper before being something.

- Oh my God Seiya, what in the heck it's wrong with you?!

- Why, Yaten? – asked Taiki – I think what's Seiya thinks it's reasonable

- Yes, that's the whole point! He's being reasonable! REASONABLE!

- And?

- SEIYA'S NOT REASONABLE! He's an impulsive jerk! And now he's thinking well! Are you sure you're not ill or something? Maybe you have fever…

Seiya got up, laughing.

- I'm going to have a shower now, you pair of-

But he stopped when he and his two cousins heard Seiya's cell phone ringing. He walked by the two boys and took it from the night table. As soon as he watched the screen and the identification of the number, he looked at them.

- Who is it? – asked Yaten

- This can't be happening – said Seiya – Not now

- What are you talking about? – asked Taiki, frowning

He didn't answer, but he opened the cell phone and put it on his ear, clearing his throat and looking at Yaten and Taiki

- Hello?

The two guys remained silent, waiting for Seiya to say something that may give them a clue to figure out with who he was talking to.

- Yes, it's been a long time…_Amanda_.

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other in shock, with anger in their eyes.

- Not that bitch again! – said Yaten to Taiki, who was now looking at Seiya, waiting for his reaction.

And what Seiya did was scratch his head, with confusion and scaring chills running through his back. It' couldn't be real; this wasn't happening, not right now, when he was happy and comfortable with his new life in Japan. And now, from nowhere, without warning, _she _was calling him, saying that she was _there_.

- No, Amanda, I can't – he said, trying to be strong – I have a date today.

Yaten figured it out, with fear: _"She's here…in Japan"_

Taiki didn't like the way he said those words, because a minute ago he said them that it wasn't a date what he was about to have with Usagi. Not that he thought he was lying, not all; it was that he was trying to use their hanging out as an excuse to not see this girl, and what was worse: Not that he didn't want to see her, it was that he was scared to see her.

- See you around, then…Yes, I think we have to talk too, we didn't do it back in Europe, and it's time for us to set things up…Ok…bye

As soon as he shut the phone, Yaten jumped up from his seat.

- Please, tell me you just said that to hang her up the freaking phone and nothing more! – he was almost yelling

- She said she's here…and that she will stay here for three weeks or so because of his father's work – his voice was low and quiet.

- But you won't see her, will you?! – said Yaten

Seiya looked at Taiki, because he knew he was more comprehensive and calmed than Yaten, but he found inside his eyes the same thing he found in them a year ago, when they were in a similar situation: A big _"NO"_.

However, his cousin knew that it wasn't easy for Seiya: Amanda was a girl that used to go to their school in Europe. She was one of the most beautiful of it, if not the most; with lovely green eyes and brunette hair, she was the perfect mix of a grown-up woman and an ice princess from fairy tales. But she was the kind of girl that likes the attention of everyone around her, she liked to be in control of everyone; she knew perfectly well what her appearance did to men, and she took advantage of it like no else could.

And Seiya fell in love with her, a year ago, when they were 15. And he suffered like hell, being watched by Taiki, Yaten, their parents and his, who felt useless in front of the boy's pain. Amanda dated Seiya for two of three months, and he tried to be the best boyfriend ever, while she cheated on him with every single guy she stepped into. That way, she gained the hatred of Yaten and the absolute rejection of Taiki, but nothing seemed to cure Seiya's illness, which happened to be severe case of heart breaking.

But, some people say that time can fix anything, and so it did with the boy, who never actually broke up with the girl, because he seemed to be tied up to her. However, all of sudden, they move away to the other side of the world, to Japan, where they had been for the last six months. And there was where he fixed his heart, apparently, and that's why Yaten and Taiki felt relieved when Seiya told them that something had happened with Usagi, but of course, they didn't tell him. They found her such a sweet girl, perfect for their cousin, and also a perfect chance to leave all his creepy past behind.

But now, Taiki thought, everything was starting to fall apart, with just one two minutes long phone call.

- Seiya, you can't be serious! – said Yaten – You know how's that bitch of Amanda! She tore you apart a year ago, she's selfish and evil! I can't believe that you're even considering-!

- I know that, Yaten! – cut Seiya – It's just that I think that we should talk about everything to end this! I want this to be finally and truthfully over!

- You can't! Don't you remember how you suffered because of her?! Don't you remember how many times you tried to break up with her, but you couldn't because she always made you change your mind?! Taiki, help me out here!

- He's right, Seiya – said Taiki, much more calmed than his cousin – You suffered like none when you were with her, I'm sure you understand that, so I don't think it's a good idea.

- I need to – he admitted – I want to close that wound she left me, if I really want to move on without bounds

- But you ARE moving on! – said Yaten – Think about Usagi! Or that stupid call from that slut made forget that you liked her?!

- It didn't, I like her very much…but Amanda says that she has changed and that she wants me to forgive her, that's why she needs to see me…

- OH, BULLSHIT!! – Yaten clenched his fists, anger running through his veins – She hasn't changed! She won't EVER change!!

- Thanks for all your concerning, guys, I appreciate it, I really do – said Seiya, walking to exit the room – But I need to fix this, and I will do it with or without your support.

- SEIYA!

But their cousin was already out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Usagi got up from bed; while her two friends were dressing up, ready to have a shower, when she heard something from Chibi Chibi's room. She slowly walked into the room, thinking that she may still be asleep, since it was only 9 am, and found her coughing on the bed, with her cheeks colored.

She quickly stepped forward and touched her forehead: She had fever and sweating cold.

- So, she got the flu? – asked Minako, half an hour later, while they were having breakfast on the kitchen's table

- Yeah, I think that last night's air after being warm made her sick – said Usagi, concerned – I will have to take care of her all day…

- And what about your date with Seiya? – asked Ami

- I'll call him to cancel it – she said – I can't leave her with a baby sitter again

- We can take care of her – said Minako

- Thank you, girls, but every time she had been sick, I'd taken care of her, she's used to that…

- Anyway, I don't think that he would mind, he's very understanding

- And he loves Chibi Chibi too; he will understand that you need to be with her today – said Minako, smiling to cheer up her friend.

- I think I will call him right away, before the doctor arrives.

Usagi waited on the phone line, waiting for him to answer. She felt nervous, like every time he had to speak to him on the phone. Like every time he was around him since the kiss.

She blushed and smiled when she remembered it; sure thing she liked him, but, of course, she wasn't sure at all if that was love or what, and if that was heading to something real neither. But she loved the way he made feel, like she was special, like someone was seeing her like none else did. He made feel with butterflies in the stomach with nothing more than a smile or a look with his deep blue eyes.

- Hello, Odango!

His voice brought her back to reality.

- Hi, Seiya – her voice was shacking a little – How are you?

- Fine and you?

- Fine too, thank you…Listen, about our d-d-d-date…

- What about it?

- I can't go with you, I'm sorry

- What? Why?

- Chibi Chibi's sick, she has a cold; she woke up burning with fever and now I'm waiting for the doctor, so I have to look after her…

- Oh, I see…poor little one; it's ok, Odango, I understand, we can leave it for next Friday after school or something

- Really?

- Of course! I really want to go out with you, but obviously that little and adorable girl is first. Go and take care of her, and tell her I said hi…

- Thank you, Seiya

- Nonsense, there's nothing to be thankful about, see you tomorrow, Odango

- Ok, see you tomorrow!

- Bye!

- Bye!

Seiya left the phone aside on the bed. He was sure that liked Usagi, and he was excited about this date, even if it was to tell her that they should be friends and know each other deeply, because somehow he knew that his feelings were just about to grow, and he wanted that, so he could ask her out being really aware of them. But now, she had cancelled it, not that she hadn't a good reason; she had to look after her little sister, which was completely obvious and what every older sister should do, but…now he had the chance; the chance to end up that terrible love story that almost drove him crazy a year ago.

He took his cell phone and pushed the button to find her number.

* * *

Minako was walking in the mall, shopping for a gift for her mother's birthday next week. She was thinking about Yaten, and the recent events. She never expected that he would be this kind and sweet, so different from what he seemed to be. The first day she saw him, she thought he was handsome and cute; he had that bad boy image that girls usually like, but as soon as he opened his mouth, she hated him, only because he seemed to be indifferent and cold, even rude with the girls that just wanted to know him and get a along with him. And she never liked that about men, she thought that indifference was the worst thing in people, among with many other defects.

But now, everything was different: She was met other Yaten, a guy who wasn't rude, a funny guy, a gentle guy that was so similar to the way she was, to who she was. However, she didn't know if she had a crush on him or what, she didn't care, she just enjoyed the time they had been together on the essays of the Musical and last night's unexpected encounter in the Neo Music club. Minako was the kind of girl that usually laughs about everything, but she found out that when she was with him, she felt the way she did with Ami and Usagi, like being with someone special, and she laughed not only because lame jokes and ridiculous comments from the boy: she laughed because of truly happiness for being with him, because he did something none had ever done: He changed her mind and proved her wrong. He destroyed in less than a minute all the image she had of him, and knowing how stubborn she was, that was saying a lot.

She smiled at her own thoughts: It had been a while since the last time she had this kind of conversation with herself, but something pulled her out from it:

Minako's body froze when she saw certain guy she knew, sitting in a coffee shop with an amazingly beautiful woman. She quickly moved closer, pretending that she was looking the dresses of the next boutique, and then hided behind one of the couches that were near to the couple, so she would hear their conversation. Who was she? And what was he doing with her? She could tell they weren't relatives, because they didn't seem alike: She had long, curly and light brown hair, green eyes and light skin. She noticed something she didn't like, that's why she was spying them: His eyes were fixed on her, illuminated with the same light she saw when he looked at her friend.

- I'm sorry, Seiya – she was saying, with some tears on her eyes – I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but I am, because I cannot live like this anymore, my conscience its killing me.

- Listen, Amanda – he said - It's been a long time, and I'm glad that now we had the opportunity to talk, but I think that ask for forgiveness right now it's completely useless.

- Why, Seiya? If we talk about this, we can solve it…properly – she slowly moved her hand closer to Seiya's and placed it on the top of it

Minako's eyes widened when she saw the girl's movement, so characteristically of stupid girls that play with men, and after messing their lives up, call them with their index fingers like puppies.

She got even angrier when she noticed that Seiya didn't move his hand away from _hers. _

- What do you want to solve? – he asked, avoiding her look. Damn, she still had that effect on him; it was like he was under her control.

- Us – Amanda smiled softly, looking for his eyes – We never had anything like a proper breaking up or an official good bye…

- There is no "us" – he said, finally looking at her eyes, trying to block his mind from her influence, her beautiful green eyes, her everything – Thanks to you, there was never an "us"

- I never forgot you, I swear it! Since you left that day, without saying any word, I realized how important you were for me, how much I needed you…

- Really?...You really…did it?

Minako dared to look a little more closely, refusing to believe what Seiya had just answered. What kind of man really buys that kind of crap! That stupid bitch was obviously lying, for God's sakes! And he was falling into her game.

- Really, I did, Seiya… - Amanda even had the nerve and courage to reach up his face with her hand and softly caressed it, what sent chills down the boy's back

- Amanda, stop it… - he said, moving away – If it makes you feel better, I accept your apologies and sooner or later I will forget everything you've done to me…but for now, please I really need to-

- Are you seeing someone? – she asked

The question left the boy speechless, in the middle of a fight with himself. And Minako got her ear closer to the conversation, because this was the most important part of it: If Seiya really liked Usagi the way she thought, the answer should be-

- No, I'm not… - he said softly, mentally regretting his words – I'm single

- So…I hope that we can fix this sooner – she stood up, smiling more to herself than at Seiya, cupped his face and placed a kiss on his cheek, being followed by the furious eyes of Minako.

Seiya sighed while he looked the beautiful girl walking away, and the stood up himself to do the same thing, but in opposite direction.

Minako almost jumped from her spot when both teenagers left the place; looking messed up and about to blow up, almost the entire mall's hall turned around when the girl yelled:

- THAT SON OF A BXXXX!

After feeling a bit more relieved, she quickly left the place, trying to figure out the way to tell Usagi the news. He denied everything! With that stupid sentence, he denied that he had a thing for her friend, and it made her completely furious. Maybe Usagi's bad feelings about the kiss with Seiya were right, maybe he had just used her to evade the true feelings he had for this Amanda girl, and, of course, she wasn't to let that happen. None was going to use her girl to forget another woman that didn't even reach her toes.

She walked home, alone with her thoughts: What if the Kou's cousins were exactly the same? What if Yaten was a liar just as Seiya? She trembled when she imagined it, because that she had some kind of feeling growing inside her for him…

And Ami? She certainly had a crush and Taiki and he seemed to looked at her in the same way: Minako noticed that his eyes, usually emotionless, sparkled when they saw her figure coming from anywhere, the same shine that Seiya had when he looked at Usagi. But if Seiya had no regrets to say such kind of things to a hot girl, Taiki perfectly could be the same cheater that his cousin was.

She angrily kicked the door of her room, and closed it behind. Maybe it was better not to tell Usagi; Minako wanted to give Seiya a chance to prove her wrong and let him tell her that he didn't liked her or love her or whatever, if he was a bit honest, he will. If he wasn't, he was about to suffer…because she was going to give him a reason to feel miserable after kicking him where even tougher guys cry after being hit.

* * *

**Next day, at the class room**

Usagi looked back her from her sit, at Seiya, who seemed in strange mood. She thought he was angry because she wasn't able to go out with him the previous day, but at the same time it didn't, what confused her.

Lunch break began and Taiki and Yaten reached Seiya's sit, ready to go out. Minako was looking straight to the boy, which caught Yaten's attention, because he saw something weird on the girl's eyes. It was like she was waiting for his cousin to do something, to say something, to act…

- Hey! – said Usagi, with her usual large smile across her face, looking at the three guys – Why don't we have lunch together in the yard?

- That's a great idea, Odango – said Seiya, smiling, ready to forget about the "Amanda" issue – I think I need some sunlight on my face after this terrible Biology test

- I don't think it was that hard – said Ami, laughing

- That's because you always get good marks in everything, Ami – said Taiki, smiling

- Oh, look who's talking… - said Yaten, laughing and immediately looked at Minako, because he expected her to back him up with the usual teasing to the smart students, but he found the girl still looking at Seya, but now, pissed off.

- So, - said Usagi – I'm starving, let's go!

- I'm not going – said Minako

Usagi and Ami looked at her, surprised, along with the three boys.

- I need to talk to my coach – she explained – So, Ami and Usagi, why don't you go ahead of the boys and save a spot to reach you after? I'm sure that the boys need to gather their things first, and you two are ready…

- Are you okay? – asked Ami – You look a bit-

- Never better, girl – answered Minako – Go ahead, Taiki, Yaten and Seiya will follow you

Seiya noticed the way Minako was looking at him; he felt she was trying to tell him something with her eyes. Taiki and Yaten looked puzzled when they heard the girl too.

- Okay – said Usagi, who never suspected anything – See you after, and don't fight with the coach or he will make you wash the uniforms again!

Ami walked along with Usagi, but looking behind her back, trying to figure out what was going on, because she didn't buy the coach thing. Minako had something, and if she was _that _serious, it couldn't be a good thing.

As soon as Minako heard the class room's door closing, she placed her hands on Seiya's desk and looking at him with her eyes on fire, which surprised the boy, and so it did to his cousins.

- Listen very carefully, because I won't repeat it – she said – Don't you dare, did you hear me?

- What are you talking about? – asked Seiya. He had never seen a girl so angry

- Don't you play dumb with me, you jerk, I'm not Usagi!

- What's wrong with you, blondie? – asked Yaten

- Stay out of this, Kou – she said, looking at him. He didn't miss the fact she called him by his last name

- Aino, I have no idea what you're talking ab- started Seiya, but the girl hit the desk to silence him

- Oh yeah? You don't know what I'm talking about? Oh well, let me make it clear to you, Kou, because what I'm talking about has a name...Let me think…does the name of "Amanda" ring any bells for you?

The three boys widened his eyes with the girl's sentence.

- How did you-? – began Seiya, but he was cut off by the girl

- I hear your little conversation at the mall yesterday, and I think that Usagi's little sister flu gave you the perfect chance to make up with your old girlfriend, right?

- That's not the way that things-

- What? First, you asked Usagi on a date, but as soon as she tells you she can't go, you already have a replacement, right? You're such a liar!

- That's not the way things are! – said Seiya, getting up – We weren't even on a date yesterday, it was that we had to-

- Don't you try to explain this to me, I don't believe you and I won't buy it anyway

- Minako, Seiya's trying to explain what you saw, it's a special situation – said Yaten.

- SHUT UP! YOU'RE A LIAR TOO! ALL OF YOU!

- Blondie, I'm just-

- I can't believe I even considered being your friend, Yaten! I'm sure you knew all of this crap, and you weren't honest enough to tell me that your cousin was trying to play along with my friend! – she pierced him with her eyes,

- But, Minako… - Yaten didn't know why he felt so hurt by the girl's words

- The only fact here is that you used Usagi to forget that girl! And I won't let you

- Minako, if you could hear the entire story of Amanda you could understand! – said Seiya

- I don't need to hear nothing from you; I already did yesterday when you denied that you had a thing for Usagi! You told her that you weren't seeing anyone; you practically said that you were able to get back with her! And if you want to, that's fine, I don't give a damn about what you do, but you certainly won't spend your spare time having fun with a girl that already has a crush on you and maybe even more, while you lie to her!

- What are you trying to say? – asked Taiki, when he realized that his cousins were speechless

- I want you out of her life – she said – Or I will tell her everything

- But you can't do that! I like her, I really do, yesterday's meeting with Amanda was a mistake; I can explain everything to you if you only let me! – Seiya was almost yelling to the girl, trying to compel her to listen to him

- Stay away from Usagi or you will suffer the consequences; go with your little bitch Amanda and make up with her, because yesterday anyone could tell that that's what you want – Minako took her bag from the floor – This is merely result of your acts, Kou, don't you try to mend it, because you can't. And to you – she looked at Taiki and Yaten – The same thing. Yaten, I don't care everything we have talked about, I don't want to be your friend nor I want to even look at you again. And Taiki, I'll be watching everything single thing you do with Ami, especially what you say to her.

- Minako…- said Yaten, but the girl had already left.

She sighed after closing the door of the class room. And tried to suppress the tears, but they had already found their way down Minako's cheeks.

Tbc…


	10. T, T & T Tears, Troubles and Tim

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I don't own the songs of this fic either.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! :**

**Sailor Yellow Rose****: I hope you like this chapter, I'll let Seiya explain, don't u worry! (but please understand that Minako it's only trying to protect her girl =) )**

**Mew Nonirue****: Thanks for saying my story rocks! ;)**

**Georgie****: Yaten will get even more jealous, just read this one! ;)**

**Cassidy, ****cuteknight101****, ****zeiya007****, ****batcat4eternity****, ****Kinsei-Hime**: **Thank you!**

**AND OF COURSE, SPECIAL THANKS TO: ****lilyfairygirl****, she left a thousand reviews, you're such a big fan, girl! Thank you for giving your opinion about the story, I really appreciate it =) (And Seiya and Usagi ARE going to end up together, don't you worry about it!)**

**Now, the story**

**Chapter Ten: T, T & T (Troubles, Tears and Tim)**

Usagi was waiting during lunch break along with Ami, under a tree, for the three boys. She was hungry, as always, but something else made her realize that not everything was going alright: Minako was walking to the ladies bathroom, her face buried on her hands.

"What's wrong with her?" – she asked, looking at Ami

"I think something went wrong in the classroom before we left, Usagi" – answered her friend – "She was actually hiding something from us"

"But she said she needed to talk with her coach!"

"She lied"

Ami got up, and so did Usagi, but Yaten, Taiki and Seiya were already there, looking very strange. They had something in their eyes that made the girls think that Minako's crying had something to do with it.

"What's wrong?" –asked Usagi, looking at Seiya – "Why is Minako crying?"

"She's crying?" – asked Yaten, feeling a strong needle in his stomach

"I think so…" – said Ami – "She didn't go with the coach, did she?"

"That's none of our business" – said Taiki

Ami looked at him, her eyes wide. His voice was full of anger and coolness, it wasn't the sweet yet strong voice she always heard from him, the voice she was used to. What was wrong with all of them?; they seemed different, like they had just received the worst of news, sadness and anger were mixed together around them.

"I'm going to see her" –said Usagi, gathering her things form the garden's floor- "Are you coming?"

But Ami was still looking at Taiki, who was now sited on the grass, glasses on and a book on his hands, but necessarily paying attention to his reading, because his eyes were fixed on a page, but they weren't following the lines.

"Ami!"

"Huh?" – she finally woke up and looked at her

"Minako. Bathroom. You coming with me."

"S-S-Sure"

Seiya grabbed Usagi's arm when she started to walk.

"Odango, I need to talk to you" – he said, with a commanding tone

"Can't you wait for me for a moment, please? I need to check on Minako, I'm not sure of what happened to her"

"No, it can't wait, that's what I need to talk to you about"

"What? You know what happened to her?"

"I think so"

"If you're not sure, it can't wait" – she said, in a sweet voice – "I'll be back in a minute, I promise"

"But-"

But she was already running to the bathroom, followed by Ami.

Seiya scratched his head, sitting down on the floor. Yaten was already sited next to Taiki, who was still looking to the book, trying to focus on his reading.

"This is so screwed, isn't it?" – said Seiya, not actually waiting for a response.

"It depends" – said Taiki – "If Aino decides to talk to Tsukino, well then maybe you'll be screwed."

"Just me?" – he asked, surprised – "You mean you don't care if you have to stop talking to Mizuno just because Aino misunderstood everything?"

"Exactly" – he answered, turning to another page of the book.

"Exactly what?" – asked Yaten – "Exactly, Minako misunderstood everything, or exactly, you don't care about the possibility of not talking to Mizuno ever again?"

"Both" – he said – "I have more important things to do and to think about and she's not necessarily-"

"Oh, you're such a hypocrite!" – said Yaten, both angry and surprised – "I've seen the way you talk to her, the way you look at her, the way YOU are when she's around!"

"I'm always the same"

"Liar" – said Seiya – "And you even dare to tell me I'm denying my feelings"

"I'm not denying anything!" – he exclaimed.

Seiya and Yaten were surprised: It had been a long time since the last time they saw Taiki raising his voice; he was always calmed, collected, but now, somehow, he was angry. He realized he was being watched closely by his cousins, because of the sudden lost of his temper; so, he got up and picked up his things.

"Anyway, see you later" – he said – "Talk to me when you two decide to become into reasonable people."

"Talk to us when you decide to open your eyes, for once." – said Yaten

Taiki rolled his eyes and walked away. He didn't know why he was acting like that. He could count with the fingers of one hand the times he had ever yelled to his cousins, or anyone else. Calm and reason were the two exact words he would use to describe himself if anyone asked him. However, now, those words were fighting against anger and…something else he didn't know what it was. Without his own permission, his mind showed him the picture of Ami walking to Usagi's house front door, and then her soft smile and gentle laugh. What was that? She was just…a girl. Sure thing she was nice, clever, mature, beautiful…-

"_The most lovely girl I've ever seen" _

"Who said that?" – Taiki asked, terribly surprised.

But somehow, and thankfully, the voice inside his mind didn't answer. Maybe it was just a thought. Sure thing she wasn't _the _most lovely girl he had ever met, of course not, it just was that he had never had the time to know a girl more closely, or the need of a female friend, but now, she was somehow "closer" to him, so, he was just confusing some kind of friendship with something else. Sure, it was nothing.

"Yeah, sure" – he said, ironically smiling, like nothing had happened – "I mean, I'm…_me_…I don't care if I have to stop talking to her because of a misunderstanding between Seiya and Aino…I mean…duh!"

He found himself standing outside the room where he and Ami had spent time singing during the essays of the Musical. How did he get there? _Why _did he get there?

He sighed. He knew that, somehow, he was wrong, and those words he said…didn't sound so well if they were about Ami. And about him…they were just several lies.

Minako looked at herself in the mirror: Make up on her cheeks and a little mascara couldn't hide her current sadness. How could he! How could they! Seiya even had the nerve to tell her that she was wrong. God, on the date of the previous day, it was so obvious that he was trying to get back to that spoiled little brat of Amanda. Yes, telling him that he should be out of Usagi's life was the right thing to do, she couldn't bear to see her suffer; she was the only girl that, along with Ami, deserved the best on everything.

However, she couldn't understand why she was so hurt. She was stubborn, and denying her emotions to everyone, including to herself, was her talent. But now, her entire body was reacting to some kind of sadness disease that was dangerously spreading. She had to admit that she had never felt like this before.

Was it his eyes? The strange emptiness inside them when she said she didn't want to speak or even look at him anymore? What if the real _"him" _he showed her was the real one? What if he wasn't faking? What if Yaten was actually upset for the fact she now hated him because he was covering Seiya's lies?

She asked to herself if, in Yaten's situation, she wouldn't have done the same thing for one of her friends. After all, he was just trying to protect his cousin, who was also one of his best friends.

"_I would have told the truth!" – _she thought

"_Would you?_"

"Who said that?" – she said out loud

"Minako?"

She turned around and found that Ami and Usagi were on the doorway.

"Oh, hey, girls"– she said, turning around and washing her hands, a little nervous – "Did you already have lunch?"

"Could you tell us what happened?" – asked Ami

"What do you mean?" – she said, turning around to face them and smiling – "I was with the coach, you know, the championship it's next week, so we need to-"

"Could you tell us what _really _happened?" – Ami said, now serious – "You weren't with the coach, you stayed after class with Taiki, Seiya and Yaten."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" – she said, plainly – "I just picked up my things after you did and went to the coach's office"

"Oh really? Then why are they acting as strange as you are now?"

"Go ask them, I have no idea"

"Why were you crying?" – Usagi's voice showed her concern

"Oh, c'mon, I wasn't crying!" – laughed Minako – "Now you're acting weird! I never cry, you know that"

"Seiya said he needs to talk with Usagi about something important" – said Ami – "You don't know anything about that, right?"

Minako bit her lip. God, she was perceptive! Ami could always smell when she was lying.

"I think Usagi needs to hear what he has to say" – she answered – "Then, she can tell us and then I'll decide if I know something about this"

"What are you talking about?"- asked Usagi, surprised – "You know something I don't?"

"I wish I didn't, girl, trust me" – answered Minako, and without saying another word, she exited the girl's bathroom and headed to the classroom.

Usagi walked confused to the yard. There was Seiya, sited next to Yaten, who got up as soon as he saw her coming. She smiled to him when he walked by her and then, took his seat. Seiya was looking straight to the grass, like there was something really interesting on it.

"What's wrong?" – she asked, in a sweet tone – "You're not the same since I left the classroom along with Ami. None of you is"

"I need to tell you something" – he said – "And maybe you'll never want to see me or speak to me again"

"Oh, come on, it can't be that serious, right?"

"Yesterday, when you called me to tell me you couldn't go out with me because of Chibi Chibi's flu…"- he took a deep breath – "I met with another girl"

It was like poison running through her veins. She blinked several times, trying to focus on what he was telling her and not in the incoming tears.

"You…what?"

"She called me yesterday's morning" – he continued, still not looking at her – "She's from Europe, she was one of my classmates there and she was also…my girlfriend"

"I don't want to hear this" – she said, getting up – "What the…Who you think you are?!"

"Please, Odango, just let me- "- he got up and reached for her hand

"No!" – she yelled – "I won't let you do anything! You told me I liked you, you told me you wanted to go out with me on a date! And now? Just because I couldn't go out with you, you just…find another one to not waste a Sunday's afternoon?"

"I'm trying to explain this to you!"- he said, raising his voice and not letting her hand go – "Damn, why are you girls so stubborn! Aino did the same thing!"

"What?" – she asked – "What has Minako to do with this?"

"She saw me! She just misunderstood everything, and now she told me that if I don't disappear from your life, she'll tell you everything from _her _perspective, which it's entirely WRONG!"

"Why should I believe you? Minako's been my friend since many years before and she has never lied to me! And I'm sure her perspective it's the real one!"

"Why you shouldn't believe me?! Because every single thing I've told it's true! I showed you the real me! Isn't that enough for you?"

"Last week, I knew another _"you"_. You were the most annoying and evil guy I've ever met. I'm wondering if this person you have showed for the past days isn't some kind of character you're playing only to continue your evil plan of making my life even more miserable!"

Her words hurt him. He didn't try to deny it, like before. He was really hurt.

"Now, let me go" – she said, when she noticed that she left him speechless.

He didn't do anything

"LET ME GO, KOU!"

He saw the sweet girl that occupied her thoughts since the first time he saw her walking away.

Walking away from _him. _

Minako find herself sited on the rooftop of the school, contemplating the sky and wiping away the few tears that refused to go somewhere else. She was angry, worried and, somehow, upset. She wanted to be alone for a few moments, before going to volleyball's practice.

She wasn't alone, though.

Yaten debated for a few seconds before coming in. He wasn't quite sure of how or why he was there. After he left Seiya with Usagi, he just started to walk with no specific reason, and somehow, he got there, and found her. At first, he thought it was better to leave her alone, if she was at the rooftop alone, obviously apart from everyone else, it was because she wanted to. However, he just couldn't turn around and walk away: something inside was telling him that this situation was absurd, that some kind of misunderstanding wasn't reason enough to forget about the comfortable contact with the girl. Because since the night at the Neo Music, he found out that being with her, even if they were talking about senseless things: volleyball games, soccer games, idiotic situations, most embarrassing moments of their lives or ridiculous haircuts, became into one of the few things he enjoyed. And thinking about the possible loss of that, made him feel like hell.

So, he walked in, already thinking she would blow him away.

"Hey blondie…"

Minako didn't need to turn around to figure out who was. It wasn't because of the pet name he gave her. It was his voice.

"What are you doing here?" – Her hands started to shake, even when she tried to keep herself calmed.

"Do you want me to go?"

Her mouth said "yes" when her mind screamed "no".

"Fine" – he said, sighing – "I'll leave then"

"What didn't you tell me?"

He turned around once again, only to stare at her back.

"I couldn't" – he answered – "If you could only let Seiya explain…"

"I don't want to hear what he has to say…" – she said, almost crying – "He's only playing with Usagi's feelings…She's a good girl, she doesn't deserve that-"

"That's the whole point!" – he exclaimed – "None's trying to harm her! You don't know what happened yesterday! I didn't even know!"

Minako turned around, now furious, and faced him with tears streaming down her face. Yaten widened his eyes when she saw her with her eyes sparkling because of the tears and the mix of feelings inside her. Somehow, he felt something strange inside his chest at the sight of the girl.

"Oh, so you had no idea that your cousin met with that girl yesterday?!" – she said

"I thought he went on his date with Usagi! He never told us that she called him to cancel!"

"That's even worst! If what you're saying it's true, it means that he kept his date with that girl as a secret, because he already had bad intentions with Usagi!"

"Care to know the whole story of Seiya and Amanda? You had no idea of how he was when he was with her, you have no idea of what he's been through because of her or how or who she is!"

"Oh yes, I know, she SO beautiful, she's so AMAZINGLY pretty and sweet, she's so GLORIOUSLY charming that-"

"SHE'S A BITCH!"

Minako tried to hide the shocked expression that she was sure she had in that precise moment. She looked at Yaten and discovered the greatest anger inside his eyes. Ok, that was _very _difficult to fake; she had to give him that. Maybe he felt the same way she did about that girl, about how she just played around with Seiya.

"At least someone thinks the same thing I do…" – she unconsciously said

Yaten noticed that she said that in a soft tone: it wasn't anger, it wasn't rage, and she left her defensive position for a moment. And he saw something else too: a chance. He approached to the girl and looked at her, taking a deep breath before start speaking, because the very thought of Amanda made him feel like he was about to explode.

"Listen to me for a moment, ok?" – he said

However, Minako stepped back and knitted her eyebrows again, not letting herself in.

"But why should I hear you, how do I know if it's true or it's just another-?"

He quickly took her by both arms and forced her to look at him. She widened her eyes at the impulsive reaction of the boy, and also because of the terrible anger he showed in his eyes.

"Damn you, woman, could you just shut up and listen?!" – he couldn't stop the angry shout. Sure thing her being stubborn and annoying were things he liked about her, but now, they didn't help at all- "All you've done the past hour it's screaming at me, at Seiya, at Taiki, at everyone, and you don't let ANYONE speak if it's not about what you THINK it is! Now, do us a favor and keep your mouth shut!"

After blinking several times, she opened her mouth and muttered "ok".

"Perfect" – he said, releasing her and taking a deep breath again – "Now…I had no idea that Seiya met with Amanda yesterday. I thought, along with Taiki, that he was with Tsukino. About Amanda…"

During the next fifteen minutes, Yaten explained to her about the whole story of Amanda and Seiya: He told her that she was the first girlfriend he ever had, how she played along with him during several months, how he suffered, how he tried he break up with her after founding out she was cheated on him, without success, because of the terrible control she had on him. He also told her about the previous telephonic conversation they had, how he and Taiki reacted, and about Seiya's response.

After he stopped talking, Minako realized something: She was the most irrational girl in the world. Even when she was still a little suspicious about the answer Seiya gave when Amanda asked him if he was single, she couldn't stop herself from understand him, even when she would have acted differently. If everything Yaten said was true, she couldn't do anything else than feeling sorry for him; he suffered a lot for that stupid girl, and now everything was messed up for him and he was just feeling worse because of her own fault. She didn't let him explain, but, none could blame her for trying to protect her friend. However, she should've heard the entire story first.

She looked up at Yaten, and he saw inside her eyes that she understood him.

"I'm sorry" – she said – "I really am"

"It's ok, you were just trying to look after Tsukino" – he answered – "Trust me, I would have done the same thing you did"

"Maybe, but you would have try to understand first what really happened. I just freaked out and acted like a dork."

"You're a dork ninety-nine percent of the time, don't you worry, you acted just how it was correct for your own nature"

He felt relieved when she smiled: That strange blue sparkle of her eyes was back, the sweet expression changed all her face and he couldn't see any of the bad emotions he saw before when she was crying. The Minako he knew before was there in front of his eyes.

"So…I suppose I owe you an apology" – she said

"Yeah, and a REALLY big one"

"Hey, you're asking too much. You said you would have done the same thing. And knowing how you are, you wouldn't say sorry to anyone."

"You're wrong, I've said sorry many times for things that were my fault and for some that weren't. But you're not wrong if you think that I'm an arrogant and proud, because I really am"

"Well, I think that's it, I won't ask for your forgiveness" – she giggled

While he was smiling, he also was feeling something weird: His heart was beating a little bit faster. He thought that he was just tired or something like that, but deep inside, he knew it wasn't that. He was looking at her, but now, something was completely different: Yaten wasn't looking at her as the friend he learned to like spend time with, he was looking at her as a real _girl. _And now, the reason of the speed of his heart's beat was because of the thought of what he wanted to do that precise moment: The strange sensation inside his chest was dangerously similar to what he felt when he kissed a girl for the first time. Yaten was fighting against several things inside his mind, because, on one hand, he didn't want to mess up the relationship he had with Minako, but, on the other hand, he was now having the strong need of getting close to her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

Minako was looking to the sky, obviously distracted, when she felt he was looking at her. And when he was approaching his body to hers, she got up quickly.

"Damn, I'm late for practice!" – she said, looking at her watch – "I didn't hear the bell!"

He pulled away, quickly and coughed a little, feeling his cheeks on fire. He couldn't believe what he almost did.

"Yeah, me neither" – was all he could said in that moment.

"So, see you around!" – she said, running to the door to leave the rooftop. Suddenly, she turned around once again – "Hey, you're ok? Your face it's red"

"Yeah, I'm fine…! – he said, nervous – "You know, the heat…"

"Sure…" – he could tell she wasn't buying what he was telling her – "Bye, then!"

"Bye…"

A few moments after she left, he slapped his own forehead.

"YOU JERK!"

Usagi was changing into her cheerleader's uniform, when she suddenly felt someone grabbed her arm, turned her around and hugged her tightly. She blinked several times before realizing that it was Minako.

"I'm so sorry" – she heard her say – "I misunderstood everything. Seiya's a good guy"

"What?!" – asked Usagi, forcing her to look at her – "You know what that Seiya did yesterday when I told him I couldn't go out with him? He met with his ex-girlfriend, you saw him! I was right, he just used me because he was b-"

"Usagi, I'm sorry. It's my fault, I didn't let him explain, he's been through a lot because of her, and he really likes you, he didn't mean to harm you"

"What are you talking about?" – Usagi said, now confused

"Please, I'm gonna ask him to forgive me, but first, I need you to talk to him again. Let him finish the whole story, since I didn't the first time"

Minako smiled when Usagi laughed.

"God, you're weird" – she said – "But if you need me to, I will, I'll talk to him"

"It's not for me…it's for you"

Usagi smiled once more, when she saw her friend running through the door, half-dressed. Minako was so stubborn, that she should believe that something didn't fit in the issue with Seiya. Though she told him those words because she was angry and all she wanted was to make him feel at least half as bad as she did, she couldn't believe that he really was a womanizer or a bad person. She could tell that by looking at his eyes. Maybe she was wrong.

She closed her locket and walked outside. There were her answers: Seiya was standing in front of her.

"I know you told me you don't want to see me anymore…but I need you to know everything. And I won't leave you alone until you do."

"I have practice right now" – she said, avoiding his look.

"I know…May we met at the front's door after?"

"Fine…" – she said, starting to walk away

However, he grabbed her arm and quickly made her look at him. She stopped breathing when he approached his face to hers and placed a kiss on her cheek. And she closed her eyes and smiled when he whispered on her ear:

"I won't give you up"

Minako sat on the back of the gym, along with the team. She hoped that the coach didn't notice that she had arrived late. However, something different was happening: Next to him, was a boy, about 20, very tall, dressed up with a red sport jacket and black trousers. He was smiling, while all the other girls whispered and giggled, because he was very handsome: He had light brown hair, green eyes and an athletic body. The coach sent the girls a death glare and cleared his throat.

"Well" – he said – "Since miss Aino decided to grace us with her presence" – she didn't miss the comment and rolled her eyes – "I'll introduce you to him. He's Tim Langley; he's an American student and the greatest volleyball player of his college team. He's also an exchanging student at one of our Universities here, where I teach, so, I asked him to help me to train you properly for the next week's Championship"

"Nice to meet you" – he said, looking at the team and smiling – "I'll be glad if you let me teach some things I learned in my country to help you winning."

"So, we'll split the team in two during practices, one half will train with me, and the other, with Tim" – said the coach – "Don't make his work worst whining because of tiny things, or I will make you wash the team's uniforms. Miss Aino can teach you how"

Minako rolled her eyes again. When she looked back at the coach to listen at the instructions of that day's practice, she found out that this Tim guy was looking at her. She blinked several times, imagining that he wasn't, that he was looking at some other girl, but suddenly, he smiled at her and looked back at the coach.

"_Ok, that was weird_" – she thought.

As soon as she finished running around the gym, she realized that she had finished first, because the rest of the team was still running, trying to end the fifty turns the coach told them to, and not dying in the attempt. Though the coach peeked on her every practice, she knew he admitted that she was the faster runner. She was looking at the girls, when she saw a towel in front of her.

"You're very fast"

It was that guy. She smiled, took the towel he handed her and wiped away the sweat of her face.

"Thank you" – she said

"I'm Tim" – though she already knew that, she shook his hand – "Nice to meet you"

"Minako" – she said – "Likewise"

She started to walk away, in search of a water bottle, when his voice stopped her.

"You're the one that got late, right?"

She turned around and mentally cursing because of her bad luck: Great, now there wasn't only one man trying to make every practice a living hell, now this new guy would give her extra reasons to feel angry.

"Yeah, any problem?" – she said, trying to control herself from raising her voice at the boy

But, with her surprise, he smiled and laughed a little.

"Yeah, coach Koyamada told me about you. He said you were the greatest player of the team, and that you called him a jerk during the first practice"

"AND he made me wash the uniforms" – she said, sending a death glare to the coach, who wasn't looking.

"That too" – he laughed once again – "I can imagine you're a great player; you finished first the fifty turns and you don't look tired."

"Really?" – she said. She was suspicious about him: She imagined that he was some kind of spy that would make her the same things the coach did.

"Yeah" – he said – "I can see the coach had peeked it on you, so, what if you train with me?"

He laughed when the girl narrowed her eyebrows. Then, he patted her shoulder and winked an eye to her.

"Trust me, I don't bite. And by the way, we'll see if you're such a good player if you can beat me."

Minako smiled and raised an eyebrow: He was handsome, and seemed to be a good guy. To her, that was a good combination.

"You got it, boy" – she said, and then turned around to catch up with the rest of the girls.

Usagi was nervously walking to the front's door. She was mentally debating about Seiya's last sentence. What did he mean? Was he trying to have something real with her? She didn't know how to react, because she never had experience on this subject: She couldn't tell Seiya, without feeling extremely embarrassed, that he was his first kiss. Neither she could tell him how terribly sexy he was to her eyes, without the need of hiding her face on the ground.

He was standing on the entrance, waiting for her to show up. He was squeezing his hands and looking inside the school every 5 seconds, expecting that he would see her coming to him. However, the world crashed on his shoulders when he heard a certain and familiar voice:

"Hi, Seiya"

He turned around, secretly hoping that the situation was some kind of nightmare; that she wasn't there to screw his life up once again. But there she was, looking at him and smiling while she played with a long strand of her hair between her fingers.

"I thought that you might be here" – Amanda said – "My dad found out that you are studying here, and I wanted to stop by to see you"

"What are you doing here? _Why _are you here?"

"What do you mean, silly?" – she asked, obviously flirting with him – "I'm here because I wanted to see you. I told you I've missed you a lot since you left"

"Listen, Amanda…"

He took a step forward and took her by the arms. He didn't know that Usagi was hidden behind one of the walls, looking at him. As soon as she saw them, she wanted to turn around, walk away, and cry herself out at her home. And she was about to do so, after thinking Seiya was the greatest liar she had ever met, when she heard the tone the boy was using with her. She could tell that he didn't want her there. But, however, she didn't want to interrupt, she wanted to hear what he had to say to her.

"Yes, Seiya?" – Amanda asked

"I accept your apology; I forgive you for all the things you did to me, the cheating with other guys, the lies, the way you were with me, everything, but-"

"Great!" – she said, kissing him on the cheek- "Now we can actually go out! You can even return to Europe with me, we can be together once again and-"

"Listen to me!" – he said, tightening his hold on her – "I won't EVER be with you again"

Usagi widened her eyes, and so it did the girl standing in front of Seiya.

"B-B-But…why?"

"Why? WHY? You tore me apart, Amanda! I liked you, I LOVED you! And you cheated on me with every guy you stepped into!"

Usagi closed her eyes, and understood everything. And even when she was a pacifist, she was fighting against the desire of punching the girl right on the nose.

"But you said that-"

"I said I accepted your apology. It didn't mean that I wanted to get back with you; you're just a spoiled girl, who doesn't know what wants in her life, or who she wants"

"I want you! I know I've made some mistakes, but now I'm different! I really want to be with you! You and none else!" – she cupped his face with her hands and forced him to look at her teary eyes.

"If that's true, I'm sorry, Amanda" – he said, taking her hands away from his face – "Because I don't want you"

"That can change! If we, I don't know, hang out together again, you would see that I've changed and I really love you"

"You've never loved anyone in you life"

"Just give me another chance, Seiya! I can prove you wrong; I can show how much I love you!"

"If I give you another chance, I'm the greatest idiot ever. And anyway, I'm seeing someone else"

Usagi felt her heart beating faster. What did he mean?

"What?!" – she exclaimed – "You told me you were single!"

"And I am" – he explained – "We're not together, we're not even dating. But nothing compares to what I'm feeling for her"

"B-But…you loved ME!"

"Clearly and thankfully, not anymore" – he said, taking a few steps back – "Now, if you please, I want to ask to leave. I forgive you; you can be with your conscience completely free. But I don't want to see you again in my whole life"

She couldn't believe it. He was rejecting her! HER! She drove him crazy a year ago; she would do it again if she really tried. No girl could be prettier than her, surely that new girl was nothing compared to her. She will have him back, no matter what. But in that moment, there was nothing further to say or do. So, she turned around and walked away.

Seiya sighed, while he watched her turning around the corner. He felt like he was several pounds lighter. Now, everything with Amanda was finally and truthfully over, he was completely free. However, he felt his heart stopped when, after turning around, he saw Usagi standing in front of him.

"How long you'd been there?" – was the only thing he could ask

"Long enough" – she answered.

"Long enough to…?" – he asked, nervously

She just took a few steps forward and took his hand. He looked at her and saw her smiling.

"Long enough to know that I was wrong about everything I said to you. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. And I don't want to stop being close to you."

He smiled. A few hours before, he felt like hell. The only idea of losing the possibility to be with her, even if the didn't know each other deeply, made him feel like he wanted to be a thousand feet underground. But now, everything seemed to be alright.

"Care to walk me home?" – she asked.

He didn't care if she was nervous. He just moved a little closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sure, Odango"

Ami was standing next to the music's room door, waiting for Taiki. She was feeling weird about the way she saw him during lunch's break: It was a different boy, completely different from the one she spent time with at the Neo Music, the one who spoke to her like they've known each other since forever, the one that told her she was beautiful, the one she enjoyed so much to be with. He seemed cold, distant and even indifferent. And though they weren't close, she felt like she had to set things right with him. She knew perfectly right that Minako being weird and Seiya's strange attitude had something to do with this. However, she didn't know why he was being like this.

While she was staring at her shoes, she saw another pair. She looked up and saw him, standing in front of her, looking serious. She suddenly felt uncomfortable and nervous.

"Hi" – she muttered

"Good afternoon, Miss Mizuno. I'm sorry for making you wait."

"Actually…I came here to tell you I can't stay for our rehearsal. The teacher of the Science Club told us that we have to make an essay for tomorrow morning, so, I have to go home to make it." – she said all the information, trying to avoid how she was feeling about him calling her by her last name.

"Alright" – he answered, nodding – "Goodbye, then"

As soon as he turned around, he stopped.

"Why are you being like this?" – she asked

He closed his eyes. He realized this wasn't simple. Him acting like he didn't care about being indifferent with her was terrible. He was merely avoiding anymore troubles for Seiya, but he didn't realize until he saw her standing there that he didn't want it to be like this. He enjoyed her company, he cared a lot about his cousin, but he didn't want to choose. But he had to, and though he thought it wasn't big deal, it was. Even against his mind. Because, for the first time in his entire life, he was _feeling_ instead of _thinking_. And no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he was feeling something unknown for this unique, beautiful and smart woman.

"Like what?" – he asked, turning around to face her. He felt his chest aching when he saw her bright eyes, full of concern.

"You called me by my last name. You acted weird at lunch's break. You're being…even colder from when we didn't know each other"

"You should ask your friend Aino for this"

"Can anyone tell me what happened?" – she said. He was very surprised when she raised her voice and set her anger free – "Everyone's acting weird, but none's talking the things straight! I hate that!"

"I'm just trying to protect my cousin, that's it" – he answered – "There was a misunderstanding between Aino and Seiya, I'm just supporting him and-"

"And being like a cold, indifferent and rude-!" – she cut herself. She was letting out so much of the bad tempered Ami.

Forgetting a little about the issue of Seiya and Minako, she was very interested in this side of the girl: Her cheeks were colored and she had fists trembling; she was angry, and he wanted to see in who she would become.

"Finish that sentence" – And, as he wanted, Ami took it as a dare.

"Being a cold, indifferent and rude IDIOT helps your cousin?" – she exclaimed.

He widened his eyes. None EVER called him an idiot. And he meant EVER.

"On what do you base your conclusion?" – he asked, feeling his blood getting warmer on his cheeks

"On your strange attitude today. Not even a LITTLE alike to the one I met with the day before yesterday's night"

"I could say the same thing about you!" – he exclaimed. Though it was kind of hard to admit, being called an idiot for a girl which intelligence matched his own, hurt his pride and self-confidence.

"No, you couldn't"

"Yes I could"

"No"

"Yes"

"How?"

"Because of the way you're being right now with me"

"I'm not _being_ with you. I _am _with you"

"No, you're not"

"Yes, I am"

"I thought you were calmed. And reasonable"

"I thought you were nice. And considered"

"Evidently, you're not"

"Evidently, neither you are"

"I'm angry"

"Me too"

After they reached to the conclusion together, they realized of how close they were at that moment: Only a few inches separated each other's faces. They both noticed it and pulled away, coughing and trying to hide their embarrassment.

However, they both smiled at each other because of the ridiculous conversation they had.

"None ever called an idiot before" – he said, laughing.

"I think I'm reasonable. And calmed" – she said, giggling.

"And you are. I just said that because I was angry and offended."

"You're nice and considered by the way, I said that because of the same reasons you did"

"I'm sorry for being like this with you. It's just that…"

"Would you like to tell me while we walk?"

He smiled. He couldn't and he didn't want to deny it anymore: Sure thing he liked this girl, especially when she was angry. However, for the sake of his own self-esteem, he didn't want to see her angry anymore.

"Of course"

Yaten didn't know why he was standing on the front's door, when the night was falling. He was tired after soccer's practice, but now he was like expecting something.

"_How, c'mon, who am I trying to deceive!"- _he thought – _"I'm waiting for her!"_

He knew that she was on practice. Even when he was almost about to hit himself, he checked the gym and saw her going to the showers. And now, he was waiting for her, but completely confused, with no clue for what or why he was there, leaning on the wall next to the door.

Then, he heard her voice. She was laughing, and he was about to go inside when he quickly hided behind the wall: She was laughing and walking beside a _guy. _They both turned to the left, and since Yaten was hiding behind the wall of the right, they didn't see him there. He saw that the guy was tall, quite athletic and with light hair. He wasn't _that _impressive, anyway. But what it was torturing him was they way she was laughing: It was the way she laughed with him.

Not caring about the ridiculous way he started to follow them, he waited for them to turn around the corner and run to it and what he saw, hided behind the wall, shocked him: He was now walking beside her, with his _arm_ around her shoulders. That IDIOT had his ARM around Minako's SHOULDER.

"_WHO IN THE FXXXXXX HELL HE THINKS HE IS!"- _He mentally yelled – "_AND SHE'S LAUGHING! LAUGHING! HE'S HITTING ON HER AND SHE LAUGHS!!"_

Taiki and Seiya were sitting on the couch, talking and laughing about all the things that happened during the day, when Yaten came into the house.

"Hey buddy, you can't imagine what hap-" – But Seiya stopped mid-sentence.

Yaten was standing in the living room, with his face red of anger, his eyes on fire and with his fists clenched.

"What the hell happened to you?" – asked Taiki, standing up, along with Seiya.

But Yaten pointed with his finger at Taiki and yelled:

"SHE WAS LAUGHING!"

Both Taiki and Seiya looked at each other, not having a clue of what that sentence meant, while Yaten went upstairs and locked himself inside his room. About a second later, he heard a knock. He opened his door and saw his two cousins standing there, equally puzzled.

"Sorry, we didn't catch the subtitles, we don't understand what you said" – said Seiya, laughing

"Who was laughing?" – asked Taiki, punching Seiya on the arm and sending him a death glare because of his comment.

"SHE WAS LAUGHING! LAUGHING WITH _HIM!_ LAUGHING WITH HIM AND NOT WITH _ME!_" – he yelled, and then, shut the door.

Seiya looked at Taiki, who shrugged. Then, they knocked again. They only heard a clear "GO AWAY"

Yaten heard that his cousins were walking away from room door. He didn't want to deny it anymore. He couldn't deny it anymore. He wasn't going to deny it anymore.

He liked her.

He liked Minako.

And he was insanely jealous.

Tbc…

A/N: Quite long this one, huh? It's just that I didn't have time before, and I had a lot of ideas. I'm expecting for your reviews! And thanks a lot for reading my story!


	11. A beautiful night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I don't own the songs of this fic either.**

**Chapter Eleven: A beautiful night**

Minako woke up next morning thinking that that was about to be a perfect day: Things with Yaten were perfectly fine, they were friends once again; Usagi settled the issue of Seiya's ex-girlfriend, she told her everything as soon as she arrived her home on the phone. She also told her that Seiya wasn't upset with her; he understood that Minako was only doing what she thought it was right; on her e-mail's chat Ami told her that Taiki took her home. And finally, she had the greatest practice ever the day before: That Tim guy was so funny, that she actually enjoyed for the first time in moths being in the same gym coach Koyamada. While one half was training with the coach, Tim made the other half play with him and Minako, in couples. They had some kind of sporting connection, because they won every single game. After that, she found him on the yard, and, because of the little time he had been on Japan, he was quite lost and couldn't find the way back to his apartment. So, she offered to walk with him to the bus stop. Then, she told him which bus he had to take, and on which street he had to get out from it. However, while they were walking and laughing, she noticed that he pulled her closer, by putting his arm around her shoulders. Though she laughed to hide how embarrassed she was, after a few blocks, she quickly found an excuse to pull away.

Maybe he was trying to be nice, maybe that was usual for him, but for her, that only made her uncomfortable. But he showed her that he was actually a very nice guy, because he noticed that she was a little disturbed and quickly stood a few steps aside and kept talking like nothing had happened. They said good bye and decided to play one against the other at least ten minutes after the ending of the practice.

She smiled, after looking at herself on the mirror, already dressed up for school. Then, she ran downstairs, kissed her mom when she handed her the bag that contained her breakfast and lunch, ran through the door, leaned to kiss her little brother on the forehead and stopped to receive a kiss on the cheek from his dad, who was opening the car's door and waiting for his son to get in.

Then, while the sunshine made her hair glow even more, she found herself walking and talking with Usagi and Ami, who were as happy as she was.

"So…" – said Minako – "Any date soon with Seiya?"

Usagi couldn't help but blushing, while Ami laughed a little.

"We didn't talk about that" – she said – "He just told me about the whole thing of that girl while he walked me home"

"Totally a bitch" – commented Minako, receiving in return a light punch on the shoulder from Ami

"What have I told about that tongue, Minako? When are you going to stop talking like that?"

"Hey, I'm not lying!" – said Minako on her defense – "Geez…"

"You should stop calling every girl you don't like a bitch, a slut or a wxxxx!"

"Most of them are, I'm just saying the obvious!"

"Anyway, I think that for the first time, I have to give her that" – said Usagi – "She was really a bitch"

Ami just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway" – said Minako, with a mischievous smirk – "He walked you home and…?"

Usagi looked to the floor and coughed a little.

"And what? He walked me home!"

"And…?"

"We should hurry up, bell's about to ring"

"I KNEW IT!" – laughed Minako – "He kissed you again!"

"Minako, why are you always so gossip eager?" – asked Ami – "Leave her be"

"Oh, shut up, "Brainmi!"

Ami sent her a death glare because of her using that disgusting pet name she hated.

"Excuse me for trying to look after Usagi's privacy"

"Oh, yeah, like you wouldn't want to know if he kissed her!"

"I don't, if she doesn't want to tell us"

"Maybe it's because you're already happy with the moves you'd put on Taiki?"

"What the…I'm not!" – she was blushing furiously

"Am I not correct?"

"Now, if you please, can we go inside the classroom?" – asked Usagi – "I don't want to be humiliated by the teacher _again_"

Ami and Minako glared at each other and entered the classroom, just when the class was starting.

Minako took her seat next to Yaten, who was writing something on his notebook. He looked weird. And she didn't miss the fact that, after saying hi to Ami and Usagi, Taiki and Seiya were staring at him and herself.

"Hey, Yaten" – she whispered, to not be heard by the math teacher

"Hey" – he said. His tone voice was deep, like the way it was when she didn't know him.

She raised an eyebrow and looked back at Seiya and Taiki, who suddenly looked to the teacher and pretended they weren't staring at them. And since the teacher didn't like Minako or Yaten, she just grabbed a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote _"Something's wrong?"_ and left it on the top of Yaten's book.

He took the paper and read it. He was desperately fighting against his desire of telling her that he was absolutely furious with that guy and that nothing could ever make him happier than breaking every single bone of his body with his fists. He got up that morning and, during the walk with his cousins, he spitted the whole truth. Then, Taiki understood the "She was laughing" thing. However, they told him that he couldn't blame Minako: After all, they were just friends and she had no idea of Yaten's feelings. He realized that they were right, because he wasn't aware of them until he saw her with another boy, which caused the terrible need of killing him and steal her away from him. He sighed when he looked at the paper: Of course that that him being an idiot wasn't her fault.

However, he wasn't going to let that happen. Maybe for the first time in his entire life he was truly interested in a girl, and none was going to take that away from him. He had to know everything about his competition.

He took the piece of paper and wrote something. Then, he let it fell on Minako's notebook. She quickly took it and read: _"I'm fine, just a bit tired because of yesterday's practice"_. She smiled and wrote something back and handed it to the boy. He read it and smiled: "_For a moment I thought you were angry with me_". He thought about it for a moment before answering: "_Why should I be angry with you_?". She took a look to the teacher and after making sure that he wasn't paying attention to them, she wrote back: _"Because I didn't offer you an apology for the whole thing yesterday. Did I tell you that I didn't mean all the things I told you?"_

He smiled once again and wrote: "_No, you didn't". _Then, he started to copy what the teacher was writing on the board, when another piece of paper fell on his lap: _"Oh…someday I will". _He shook his head, and imagined that she was smiling, what she was actually doing.

Minako suppressed a laugh when she saw what he'd written on the corner of her notebook:

"_Stupid woman"_

* * *

After lunch, Yaten was walking and chatting with Minako, who was telling him about the time she was playing a volleyball game and, after hitting the ball so hard because of her anger, she broke the referee's nose. Yaten couldn't stop laughing, until a voice made him felt like fire was running through his veins.

"Hey there, my pretty player"

Minako turned around, smiled at him and said, cheerfully:

"Oh, hi Tim!"

Yaten didn't miss the fact she called him by his first name. She called him by his last name even when they'd already met each other a little bit better. Neither he missed the fact he called her "pretty player". Or the fact he called her "_my_ pretty player"; God damn it, she wasn't HIS! And her _tone _… she was HAPPY to see him.

HAPPY.

"Ready to play with me until you can't move?" – he asked, patting her shoulder.

Yaten narrowed his eyes and tried not to give another meaning to the sentence.

"You'll be melting by the end of the practice" – she teased – "You'll beg me to let you go"

Yaten widened his eyes at the comment of the girl. Was she flirting with him? And he was laughing AGAIN. Suddenly, hit him until make him beg for him to let him go didn't sound such a bad idea.

"I doubt it, girl" – he said, smiling. He noticed Yaten's presence, along with the terrible way he was staring at him. – "Hi, I'm Tim Langley"

"Oh, I forgot!" – said Minako, turning to Yaten – "He's Tim, he's American and is helping the coach with our training. Tim, he's my friend Yaten Kou"

Yaten squeezed his hand when he shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Yaten" – he said, squeezing his hand as well.

"Sure, nice to meet you too" – he said, with his teeth clenching.

Minako looked at them, completely confused. They were still shaking their hands, both with a hold so tighten that their skins were going pale. Plus, they were staring at each other, like they were staring at the devil or something.

"Ok…" – Minako said – "I think we have to go to practice, right?"

Yaten looked at her, furious. She was going to practice with _him. _She was going away, with _him, _to spend time with _him_, to laugh with _him_ and play volleyball with _him_ until _"they couldn't move". _

"_PLAY VOLLEYBALL MY ASS! HE'S GONNA BE WITH HER UNTIL HE FINDS THE BALLS TO ASK HER OUT!"_- He thought, letting his hand go.

Minako looked at Yaten, like saying "_What it's wrong with you_?" The boy just stared at Tim and faked a smile.

"I'll be seeing you again" – he said, finally turning around and leaving without another word. He didn't want to look at her either, because she would notice that he as angry as hell. And not only mad at him; he was somehow mad at her, because of the way she was with that guy. God, she didn't even know him! He got scared when he thought that maybe she felt actually comfortable with him. Comfortable enough to be like this. He thought that maybe she didn't feel this way with him; that they were friends and nothing more especial, that maybe she looked at him as a "buddy", and this guy Tim as a potential boyfriend.

On the other hand, Minako was walking beside Tim, not necessarily paying attention to what he was telling her. While she went to the gym, dressed up with her shorts and her white shirt, she was thinking about Yaten's reaction. She noticed the glare he sent to Tim, how they shook hands, how they were actually trying to take each other's life with their eyes. Was he jealous? No way, that was impossible. The sun getting frozen had more chances to happen. However, he seemed to be jealous.

"Your friend was rather weird" – said Tim

"Huh? Yaten?"

"Yeah…he looked very pissed off when he saw me talking to you"

"No, that's just him being…him"

"You mean he's always that…aggressive?"

"He's not aggressive…He's actually one of the greatest guys I've ever met" – those words just came out before she could think about them. That was they way she felt about Yaten?

"Oh, I see…" – he said, smiling – "You have a crush on him"

"What?! No, of course not!"

"That's not what I see right now…Actually, that wasn't what I saw in him"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on!" – he laughed – "If you don't see what I did , you have severe problems, girl"

"Really, I have no idea what you're talking about"

"He obviously likes you! I mean, just think about the way he looked at me! He sees me as his rival or something"

"Of course not, really, that's the way Yaten is with new people"

"Ok…but you're blind, really"

Minako thought about it. It couldn't be. Not Yaten. Not her.

"_Are you sure?"_

Minako shook her head. That strange little voice inside her mind was starting to bother her.

* * *

After his strange conversation with Seiya the previous day, when Yaten hadn't arrived yet, Taiki was pacing on the hall, feeling oddly uneasy. He wasn't the type of guy who had self-confidence problems or something like that. And all because he was now in a situation that had never occurred to him before: Because he couldn't deny that in the field of girls and relationships he had no experience at all, it was an unknown territory for him. Seiya and Yaten, and especially Yaten, were experts in this kind of things, even with their many failures. And now that he was about to do something he had never done, he was scared of the results, because even when he was, by far, the more mature among his two cousins, he had no idea of how to deal with this.

Taiki was usually the one that advised his cousins, but yesterday, he was the one that received several advices:

"_Give me one good reason to not ask her out on ONE miserable date, Taiki" _

"_Because we don't know each other deeply, because I have no idea of where to take her, in case I decide to make the more irrational thing of the world; because we're just friends and friends don't go out on dates-"_

"_I'm Odango's friend, and I asked her to go out with me the other day"_

"_Oh, yeah, that's so similar! Let's just say that I haven't kissed her, I haven't ever called her to her cell phone, I haven't had a fight with her without even being together-"_

"_Ok, ok…I see your point, Mister Matter of Fact"_

"_Anyway…it's stupid Seiya, I have no reason to take her on a date"_

"_Really? Why don't you just admit it?"_

"_Admit what?"_

"_That you're afraid"_

"_Oh, come on, I'm not-"_

"_You are, and it's natural! I'd be scared too if I were you...I mean, you're a completely and insufferable knew it all, you're actually mean sometimes, you have no idea of how to treat a girl without being absolutely dull, you're SO polite that you'd passed as the gay friend or something-"_

"_I'M NOT HER GAY FRIEND!"_

"_Then prove it. Ask her out"_

"_I don't know…I mean, I like her, but take her out it's taking another step and I'm not sure if it's…, it's just so…complicated"_

"_Come on, Taiki…what's the worst that can happen?"_

"_Nothing really…"_

"_See? Be a man and do it!"_

"_Well…yeah, what's the worst thing that can happen?"_

"_Well, she may turn you down and you'll loose the only chance you'll ever have to actually have offspring…but, nah! Nothing, really?"_

"_I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation with you, of all people. And that you're actually saying all those things to me and I'm unable to reply anything sarcastic to you because I'm just so messed up"_

And now, he was pacing, waiting for her to come out of the Science Club. He had already got out from the session with the Math Club, and he said to himself that it was now or never, now he had the courage. He looked at his watch, what was taking her so long? Maybe this was a bad idea; a terrible idea, the worst he ever had. How could he be following right now Seiya's ridiculous instructions? The only relationship he ever had ended up as a disaster! This was a bad idea, definitely an idea that would lead him straightly to another terrible re-

But there she was, leaving the classroom and talking to some girl he had never seen before. Ami was, as every time, sweetly smiling. He smiled, while all his doubts disappeared: that was just the effect she had on him.

Ami noticed that a tall figure was standing to where she was walking with her classmate, and immediately recognized his dark purple eyes. As fast as she could without being rude, she said goodbye to the girl, and quickly approached to the boy. She didn't bother to find the explanation of why she always felt like something inside of her was melting every time she saw him, even when he was far away. However, what scared her most was that this feeling was too similar to what she used to feel when she was around Billy, her ex-boyfriend. And, obviously, she didn't want to end up the way she did after they broke up.

She stopped in front of him and smiled. But, by only looking at him in the eyes, she knew that it was different: Even when she was sure that he felt nothing for her but a comfortable feeling of friendship, she knew he wouldn't ever disappoint her, in any way.

"Hi!" – she said, cheerfully - "Why are you here?"

Taiki cleared his throat. Of course, they weren't suppose to meet, because they didn't have to practice for the Musical, they were on separated clubs, he was actually supposed to go home quickly because he promised his dad he'd help him painting the fence. He had no particular reason to be there, how he could imagine she wouldn't notice it! However, it was too late to make an excuse, especially because he didn't have the talent of Yaten and Seiya on that specific subject. Anything he would say, it would be ridiculous and lame.

"I was…here" – he said, mentally kicking himself for his lack of eloquence.

"Yeah…I bet you were!" – she teased, giggling. However, she was extremely curious because of the strange way he was looking at her: Was he nervous?

"Yeah…I was…But, I have to go right away, so, I'm gonna say this, and I have no idea of how is it going be"

"Are you alright, Taiki?" – him being uneasy like this was really weird.

"Yes, I am, thanks" – he smiled a little and took a deep breath, imagining the figure of Seiya punching him, which was certainly going to be his reaction if he'd tell him he didn't ask her out. – "Hum…Ami?"

"Yes, Taiki?"

"I was thinking that…maybe…since we had a good time together on the Neo Music the other night…I thought that…well, yeah, I was thinking about this and…"

He noticed that she was raising an eyebrow, since she didn't understand him, which was completely normal, since he didn't either.

"Would you…? Would you considerate to go out on a date with me, Ami?"

She widened her eyes. She couldn't believe it: He was the last person she will ever imagine that may ask her out on a date. Sure thing she thought that they had a lot in common, that they truly got along, but she never thought that he was the type of guy that goes on dates with girls, since he had told her that he never had a girlfriend before. But there he was, looking at her, waiting for her answer and obviously waiting for her rejection, by only judging the way he was expecting for her to say something.

"Yes, I'd love to"

He blinked several times, trying to make sure that he had heard well. She said yes! And not only "yes", she said she would love to go out on a date, with HIM. Maybe following Seiya's advices, for once in his life, was the right thing to do. He smiled, clearly relieved, while she smiled and blushed a little.

"Great! Hum…Friday night?"

"Sure...where are we going?"

Suddenly, he found out that he was so worried about putting out the question, that he didn't think about where was going to take her in the case she'd say "yes".

"Hum…I haven't chosen yet, but…just let me surprise you."

She giggled: Even when she still thought she didn't know him deeply, she was perceptive enough to notice that he had no idea where to take her.

"Fine…Friday, then…"

"Hum…I'll pick you up at eight and, of course, I'll drive you home after"

"Ok…you want, hum…my number?"

He smiled: This was something he would never expect of himself.

* * *

Yaten was walking to the Music room, trying to block the image of Minako smiling to that disgusting guy. If anyone would ever said to him, a week ago, that he could be this jealous because of a girl, he would have laughed. But here he was, trying to imagine the way to make him go away from Minako, or the way to make her think that _he _was the guy with who she had to be with, but of course, without being pathetic, lame or humiliating himself.

He was thinking about that, trying to figure out a way to blow off his competition over Minako's, when, suddenly, someone crashed into him and then, tripped. He rolled his eyes, mentally cursing to people's stupidity, and then looked down. On the floor, scratching her head was a girl, who seemed obviously embarrassed. Of course, he wasn't going to apologize, after all, _she_ crashed with her body into his, but then, he noticed something else: From the opposite side of the hall, Minako was walking to where he was. This was a chance, of course, and he wasn't going to waste it.

Quickly, he offered his hand to the girl, who looked puzzled for the sudden change of attitude of the boy.

"I'm sorry; I didn't see you when I was walking" – Yaten said, smiling – "Are you alright?"

She took his hand and got up. To his own surprise, she was a little taller than him: She had light skin, dark eyes and brown hair, tied up into a pony tail. Though he never paid attention to people's details, he recognized her earrings, with the shape of tiny roses; he was sure he had seem them before, and even he was staring to considerate that he had seen this girl before.

"I'm fine, thank you" – she said, smiling – "I didn't see you either"

Yaten smiled once more, while he saw from the corner of his eyes that Minako was just a few steps away, waiting for him. And, of course, he was sure that he was wondering why he was being so nice with this girl, when she knew perfectly fine (and she was absolutely right) that he was everything but nice with people he didn't know.

"Well, be careful, you may be hurt next time"

"Sure…hey, aren't you the soccer's team captain?" – she exclaimed

Minako looked at the couple and raised an eyebrow: Now, who exactly was she and why he was being so gentle with her, since he was the meanest guy on Earth with her when he didn't know her? Why this girl was so especial that deserved this treatment? And exactly WHY she was wondering all this, since they were only friends?!

"Yeah, how do you know?" – he couldn't care less, but he needed to show her that he was truly interested

"I'm the coach's daughter" – she said, smiling – "I'm helping him a little with the things, since the Championship it's so near…."

"Yeah, I remember you! I knew I'd seen you somewhere!" – he was deliberately lying, but he hoped that Minako was buying every single thing he was saying.

"Yeah, I'm Makoto…your name is Kou, right?"

"Yes…but you can call me Yaten"

Minako felt how she was burning inside. He asked her to call him by his first name! And he was smiling! SMILING! SMILING AT HER!

Being guided by some strange force she didn't know, she approached to them. She didn't care about acting like something she wasn't, because, even without her own realization, she wanted to stop that conversation they were having. She stood by Yaten's side and cleared her throat, to make notice she was there.

"Yaten, we need to go and practice"

The boy suppressed the incoming smile of victory and looked at Minako, who was now glaring to the Makoto, who looked confused, but then, smiled.

"Yeah, of course" – he said – "Minako, she's Makoto, the soccer's coach's daughter. Makoto, she's Minako…my classmate."

Minako burned inside because of the fury for being called "classmate". They were friends for crying out loud, how could he!

"Hi, nice to meet you" – Makoto said, smiling

"Yeah, whatever" – answered Minako, glaring at her once more – "Yaten, let's go, NOW"

Yaten , mentally smiled to himself. God, he was brilliant! This plan was going out even better than he imagined, even when it was so improvised, he was sure that this was the best idea he ever had. He could even feel the heat that Minako's body was spreading because of her rage.

"Oh, yes of course" – he sent an apologizing look to Makoto, who seemed so confused because of the blonde's rudeness – "See you at practice, Makoto"

"Yeah, sure…" – even when she was a very nice person, she was a little pissed off for the girl's attitude. – "Take care, Yaten"

As soon as she left, Minako started to walk towards the Music room, fighting against all the emotions inside of her. Even when half of her thought that it was impossible, she knew that this strange fury and anger was because she saw him being so nice with _another girl, _who obviously wasn't her. And this was the first time she thought about this: She was, somehow, jealous. But, she thought, if she was jealous of another girl, it was because she had feelings for the boy.

But she didn't. Of course not. They were friends. Nothing else. He could go out with as many girls as he wanted, and she couldn't care less. Because they were only friends.

Yeah, just friends.

"Something's wrong, blondie?" – asked Yaten, when they were inside the room – "You weren't exactly nice with that girl back over there"

"Oh, look who's talking about being nice with strangers!" – she just couldn't stop herself from being angry with him. – "Just put on the freaking music, I want to get home quickly"

Yaten smiled to himself. God, payback was just so sweet.

* * *

**Friday**

Usagi was listening at the voice of Seiya, while he finished singing the last song they had to practice that day. She smiled, like every time she was listening to him: There was something in the way he sang that calmed her down.

That week was just like pulled out from a dream: They spent time with each other, at lunch break, during the Musical's essays and he walked her home everyday, along with the girls and the boys. She was just so happy with him, even when they weren't exactly together. Just being by his side was great.

"Care to come down from the clouds, Odango?" – asked Seiya, laughing

"Huh?"

"Always with the head somewhere else…"

"Hey, stop teasing me!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it"

After leaving the school, they walked together down the street, both of them enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, I forgot that today Taiki is taking out Ami" – said Seiya, smiling mischievously – "I need to get home soon to make him nervous"

"You're so mean, Seiya!" – said Usagi, punching him lightly on the shoulder – "I'm sure he's nervous enough, along with Ami, of course. I'm sure he doesn't need you to make him even more nervous"

"Hey, I'm his cousin! It's my _job_!"

"No, it's not, silly!" – she laughed

"Since even my boring cousin has plans for tonight, I refuse to be at home watching the ceiling" – he said, smiling – "What about a movie tonight?"

"I can't leave Chibi Chibi alone"

"I meant to rent a movie, you silly girl" – he laughed – "And watch it at your place…what do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan to me…"

She blushed. She couldn't wait for the moment of being all alone with him, without the sounds of the classroom, or the voice of Minako arguing with Yaten or even the music. She just wanted him to herself for a few hours, even if it was in front a TV.

* * *

Taiki looked at himself on the mirror: He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a plain black T-shirt and the white converse he had never used before. He didn't want to look very formal; he wanted to feel relaxed, even when this wasn't his style. He had picked up a small a pretty coffee shop, in a small street that, as soon as he found it, reminded him of his vacations on Paris. The place was quiet and beautiful, and, even when he felt embarrassed when he thought about it, quite romantic. He knew that she would like it.

He took a deep breath while he went downstairs. He was sixteen and this was going to be his first date ever. Pretty lame when he thought about it, since his cousins dated girls since they were thirteen, in Seiya's case, and eleven, in Yaten's. However, he couldn't think in any other girl who would be more perfect than Ami to be in this situation.

"Oh, my God, you look so handsome, Taiki!" – said his mother, a short woman with brunette hair and sweet green eyes

"Thank you, mom" – he answered, smiling, and then looked at his dad, who stopped reading his book to take a look at him – "Dad…hum…May I take the car tonight?"

"Sure…" – he said, smiling with his purple eyes – "Where are you going?"

He opened his mouth to answer when Seiya came out of nowhere and patted his father's shoulder

"Taiki has a date" – Seiya said – "With a GIRL"

Taiki sent him a death glare, while her mother let out a little yell of joy, and his father stared at him in shock. He felt sorry for himself: Even his parents couldn't believe he would ever be able to go out with a girl in his entire life.

"Really?!" – said his mother, hugging him – "Who is she? Is one of your classmates? I want to meet her!"

"Mom…it's just that-"

"Darling, let him be!" –said his father, laughing – "I'm sure she's lovely. Taiki, go and have a good time"

"Thanks, dad…" – he smiled – "How long can I take the car? Do you want me to be at home at some specific hour?"

"If you come back home before one am, you're definitely her gay friend!" – said Seiya, from the kitchen

Taiki rolled his eyes, while his dad laughed.

"Take her home at the hour her parents tell you to" – said his mother – "For us, you can come home at the hour you want"

He smiled, said goodbye and walked out of the house. Now, he really nervous.

Ami was looking at herself at the mirror one last time when she heard her house's bell. He was finally there. Taking her purse, she looked at the mirror once more: She was wearing a dark purple dress, with white shoes and a white fitted jacket. She also used a little make up, something she never did before to go out.

She just wanted to look perfect on this date with Taiki. It had been so long since the last time she went out with a boy that feeling nervous was completely inevitable. She still couldn't believe that actually he'd asked her out, in first place. Ami felt that he was different from everyone else as soon as they started to talk, and now she was completely sure that she had never felt this way before, not even with her ex-boyfriend Billy: He made her feel like she was actually a very especial woman, something she refused to believe every time that her friends pointed it out. And nothing compared to that.

Taiki was squeezing his hands, waiting outside the door, when someone opened it: It was a woman, about forty, with black and tied up hair, and with the same blue sparkling eyes of Ami. She smiled when she looked at him, while she stepped aside.

"Hello" – she said – "I'm Ami's mom. Please come in"

He smiled as well and stepped inside the house, and then quickly offered his hand for her to shake it.

"Good evening,I'm Taiki Kou, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Mizuno"

"Ami talked to me about you, Taiki. She said you're so smart and such a good singer"

He blushed immediately at the comment.

"She's really smart too, brilliant actually" – he said, smiling – "and an incredible singer as well"

"Well, I'll be at the front line the night of the Musical! I'm sure she'll be perfect and…well, I'm already being her mother, I'm such a big fan of my daughter" – she laughed

Taiki smiled as well. She was as sweet as Ami that was for sure. However, his attention turned to the stairs of the house, when he heard soft paces coming down. And he had to hold his breath when he saw her walking to him: She looked absolutely stunning, certainly the most beautiful he had ever seen in his whole life. And he felt, somehow, proud of himself, because HE was going to enjoy such a wonderful company, and none else. Ami stopped in front of him, with a sweet blush on her cheeks and a nervous look on her eyes. Her mother noticed it and smiled, feeling amused because of the lovely tension between the two teenagers.

"Hi…" – it was all he could say

"Hi…"

"Well, you two should be going now" – said Ami's mom – "Have a good time"

"Hum…I'll take her home safely, Mrs. Mizuno, don't you worry about that…" – said Taiki, trying to pull away his eyes from Ami and take a serious expression, to transmit confidence to her mother.

"I know that, Taiki, don't you worry…If Ami decided to go out with you it's because she thinks you're responsible enough. I have to go the hospital for work, Ami, you know I'll be here tomorrow morning…However, I want you to call me as soon as you arrive home, dear"

"When should I be here, mom?"

"It's ok, I trust you two…I know it won't be early, but not late enough to worry me"

"I'll take her as soon as she asks me" – he said, smiling

"I know…have a good time, again"

Both of them said goodbye and walked out of the house. He quickly stopped in front of the car, and opened the door for her. She smiled and got in, while he mentally asked to the stars to have the courage to tell her how he felt about her. Taiki got in and looked at her before turning on the engine, and said, smiling:

"You look lovely, Ami"

"Thank you…" – she muttered – "You look really handsome, by the way"

He smiled once again and drove the car. During the way to the coffee shop, they talked about the Musical, about the songs, their possible meanings, how nervous they were because of the fact of singing in front of the entire school. She also told him that she lived only with her mom; that their parents where divorced since she was eight years old, and that she never saw his dad again. On the other hand, Taiki talked to her about the life he had back in Europe, how different he was from the other kids when he was that age. They discovered that their childhoods were very similar, because both of them had problems to deal with other people, besides friends…

When he stopped the car and opened her door, she widened her eyes when she saw the small coffee shop. It was exactly the same place she saw the day he asked her out, and imagined that it would the perfect place to be in a date with Taiki.

"Really?" – he asked, opening the door for her

"Yeah!" – she exclaimed, smiling – "I saw this place and thought that I'd love to be here on a date…especially with you"

He felt how his heart was beating faster than before when he heard her saying the last words. Maybe there was a chance, maybe after this night, he may find out if she felt about him the same way he did. He just smiled, and walked to the table that was next to the window. It was actually a small place, decorated with pictures in black and white hanging on the yellow walls. On the table they picked, right on the center was a small candle and a white rose.

They looked at each other, and suddenly a waitress appeared in front of them.

"Hello, welcome" – she said – "May I take your order?"

"Sure, thank you" – he said – "What do you want, Ami?"

"Hum…I want a green tea with lemon and…a piece of strawberry cake"

"Ok…and you, sir?"

"A cappuccino and…cheese cake"

As soon as their order came in, she giggled a little.

"What?" – he asked, smiling

"I never thought you liked sweet food"

"Oh, well, yes, that's my dark side, I suppose" – he laughed a little – "it just that my mother loves to make deserts and things like that…And every time I had a good mark at school, my prize was eating a whole cake"

"A whole cake?" – she widened her eyes and laughed

"Yeah…even when after that I wasn't able to eat anything else."

"Wow…when I had good marks at school, when I was a kid, my mother used to play the soundtrack of "The Frog Prince" and dance with me"

He noticed the beautiful sparkle of her eyes when she brought that memory.

"I watched that movie a long time ago" – he commented – "Actually Seiya tried to learn how to dance waltz with it…"

"Really? I'd never thought of him trying to learn how to dance waltz"

"Well…actually, if I had to define Seiya with one word, I think that I'd use "dreamer" " – he smiled – "And if I had to define Yaten, I'd say…"good feelings"… two words though, but nothing could say more"

"Really? Why?"

"Because Yaten has very good feelings inside of him, even when he never shows them to people…however, on one hand, of the three of us, he's the one that is the most honest with what he feels, but, on the other hand, he's the most stubborn, so, he never realizes about this…"

"I think that Minako is just the same…she always wants to be the strong girl, the one that never feels hurt, but she's so sweet inside, that she's rather scared of being hurt by someone"

"Oh, yeah, Yaten is just so similar…He's never been in love with anyone, and that's why he feels scared to death of being hurt by some girl. However, if he shows the way he is, the real "Yaten", he would make any girl more than happy"

"I think it's just a matter of time…Minako will notice that Yaten is jealous and he will notice she is as well. And, of course, she'll admit in front of him that she actually likes him… "

Taiki laughed when he saw Ami's expression, because she quickly covered her mouth with her hands, blushing.

"God, PLEASE don't tell him anything!" – she said – "If Minako finds out that I told you she likes Yaten, she'll beat me to DEATH. And I mean it, she'll kill me"

"Don't you worry…" – he said, trying to stop laughing – "He wouldn't believe me anyway…"

"So…how would you describe yourself, using one word?" – she asked, after taking a sip from her tea.

He thought about for a moment, while he looked at her.

"I think I'd say…I don't know, actually" – he admitted – "How would you describe me, using one word?"

"Well…I'd say…"Taiki" – and she laughed at the puzzled expression of the boy

"Well…Hum…It's hard to admit, but I don't get it"

"It's just that you have something none else does…you have this way that makes you so different from everyone else, you're so…Taiki"

He smiled once again: Feeling how someone was able to understand him this way was something he wouldn't replace. And that's when it hit him, right on the chest: That was why he liked her, because she could see beyond what people showed.

"How would you describe me?"

"Now, that's difficult…" – he said – "One word isn't enough"

She blushed with his words. She also felt her heart beating faster…because of him, because he changed her mind about him and herself in only a few days, something none ever did before.

"But I think that "unique" covers most of the things I think of you"

"Thank you…" – she said, looking at him

"For what? I'm just telling the truth…"

"No, I meant…thank you for all of this, for asking me out on a date, for letting me enjoy of your company, for just-"

"There's nothing to be thankful about…and if that's the case, I think that I should be thankful"

"Why?"

"Because you let me know you…and because you said "yes" when I asked you out without using any eloquence"

She laughed, and he felt warmer inside with the sound.

They kept talking about their lives, the good moments, the ridiculous ones, and suddenly they discovered that the coffee shop was empty, the only people there were four waitresses and the manager. They laughed, figuring out that together, the time was just irrelevant. Taiki got up and paid the check, and he was about to go out, when he thought of something.

Ami was looking at him while he talked with the manager, having no clue of why he was doing it. Then, she saw him smiling and walking towards her, while a song filled the place. She blushed and blinked several times when he stretched his hand to her.

"Would you dance with me?"

She smiled, feeling quite nervous when he took her right hand and with his left hand pulled her closer by the waist. Then, because she was by far shorter than him, she raised her head and found him smiling sweetly.

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older_

Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
I through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder

Taiki felt her body against his and found out that his heart was just about to explode. They both move along with the music, like they had danced together before. Of course he had danced with girls before, but nothing like this: There some kind of connection between them, something that made him feel like he was walking on clouds with her, nothing mattered anymore; he could only feel her, and he could only hear the music, but the rest of the world was absent.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

She placed her head on his chest, and listened to his heart beats. She didn't surprise when she discovered that his heart was beating faster, because hers was too. However, despite the nervous, she felt calmed and safe with him, right there in his arms.

_I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me_

Let's talk about love  
I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside  
I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love  
I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide  
I know you can show me, yeah

As soon as the music stopped, they looked at each other, both blushing and feeling the same. So, they just keep it that way and, after saying goodbye to the people of the coffee shop, they went out and got inside the car. He looked at the time, and realized that it was almost two am, but he wasn't tired, he actually felt like he could spend the rest of the night just staring at her. She, on the other hand, finally decided that she didn't want to deny it anymore: She liked him, really, and something else…even when she didn't know him too deeply, she knew that that feeling she had ever time she saw him was a love that started to grow up inside her since the night at Neo Music, when they talked for hours, and she started to look at him as something else than a friend.

When they arrived, both of them got out of the car and walked to the entrance. She stopped at the door and stared at her shoes, feeling nervous. It was the end of a beautiful night with him, a night she didn't want it to end. On the other hand, Taiki was trying to gather the courage to do what he wanted to do in that precise moment, however, he was unsure of the consequences, he hated himself for being wondering such things in that situation, when everyone would act by their impulses.

"Thank you" – she said – "I had a wonderful time with you…"

"Me too…" – he said – "Maybe we can do this again sometime"

She felt terrible when he said "maybe".

"Sure…" – she said

They stared at each other once more, without being able to break the eye contact.

"Well…"- he said – "It's quite late…I'd better get going"

"Yeah, of course…" – she smiled a little – "I hope you get home safely"

"Yeah, don't worry about that…"

"Goodnight, then, Taiki…"

"Goodnight…"

He smiled a little, mentally cursing himself, kicking himself, hating himself for being such an idiot. She sighed and opened the door, when suddenly she felt that someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. There was Taiki, looking at her with his eyes shining and with an expression she had never seen before on his face.

"I'm not going to let this happen" – he said – "Not this time…"

She was confused by his words, but had no time to ask him about their meaning, because as soon as she started to speak, he silenced her with his lips. At first, Taiki felt unsure about what he was doing, but then all his doubts disappeared when she shyly cupped his face with her soft hands. Then, without breaking the kiss, he moved closer and took her by the waist with one hand, while he caressed her hair with his long fingers. Her lips where the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, they were just perfect…she was just perfect.

They broke apart, and he smiled when he opened his eyes and found her still with her eyes closed.

"Tell me this actually happened" – she said, blushing

He laughed and hugged her, feeling how perfectly she fitted in his arms. She giggled and smiled, while his scent took over her senses, that perfume that was just so…him.

Now he was sure that all the questioning was worthless…he wanted her with him, and only for himself. He wasn't sure if this was love, but one thing was certain…

He looked at her, while he still had her between his arms, placed his forehead against hers, and whispered:

"I don't know why but…I just can't let you go"

Tbc…


	12. Payback

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I don't own the songs of this fic either.**

**Chapter Twelve: Payback **

Ami decided, along with Taiki, to keep the events and details of their date as a secret. It wasn't, of course, because they couldn't trust their friends or anything; it was just that they wanted to know if this would actually work and evolve, and to that, they needed "silence".

However, Taiki had to admit that Seiya and Yaten were very perceptive, even more than he would ever imagined, since they didn't buy anything he said when he arrived home: He told them that they went to a small coffee shop, talked about several topics, laughed about different jokes, left her on the doorway of her house and agreed that they should meet again after school on similar circumstances.

"Coffee shop, topics, jokes, doorway and circumstances my ass, Taiki" – said Yaten, rolling his eyes – "Did you really think I'm such an idiot to believe you? Let me remind you that you're not just lying to Seiya, who buys anything that comes from your mouth"

"Taiki's under pressure, insult him, not me, jerk" – said Seiya, glaring at Yaten – "And, despite Yaten's brilliant intervention, I know you're lying too"

"Why would I lie to you, guys?" – asked Taiki, starting to feel nervous – "I had a great time, she's beautiful, smart, kind, gentle…and…I like her"

Seiya and Yaten stared at each other in shock.

"YOU DO?!"

"ARE YOU SURE?!"

"He's sick"

"Fever, probably"

"More serious than just fever"

"Brain cancer"

"Heart cancer"

"Does heart cancer even exist, Seiya?"

"I think it's rare…just like Taiki. I think I heard something about it on Discovery Channel"

"You watch Discovery Channel?"

"Sure, sometimes"

"Do you pay any attention to it? I was sure you only watched Disney Channel and MTV"

"I like Discovery Channel, yesterday's program was pretty interesting"

"You were watching Monsters Inc yesterday!"

"I watched the Myths Busters later!"

"NO, YOU WATCHED "HERCULES"!

"How do you know?"

"I heard you singing "From zero to hero" from my room! You're so GAY"

Taiki rolled his eyes, turned around and leave the two boys arguing about Disney's Movies, completely sure that his date with Ami was a forgotten subject. While he walked through the corridor towards his room, he touched his lips with the fingers of his right hand. He unconsciously smiled and closed his eyes: He could still feel the sweet flavor of her lips on the top of his; his hands still had the scent of her hair, his mind kept bringing back the image of her face. He wasn't sure if this was going to work, he had no idea of what to do next. After all, he never thought he would do what he did that night; if someone would have told him he would kiss her 48 hours before, he would have laughed.

However, he never felt so great before. And he considered the possibility of being with her.

He considered the possibility of being in love with her.

And he considered it as something really close to what he was feeling in that moment.

Usagi put the phone back and smiled. She could swear Ami hadn't told her all the truth about her date with Taiki, but she thought that if she was doing so, it was because she had good reasons. And it didn't matter at all for her, as long she was happy. However, she was sure that Minako would try to get all the information her friend was trying to hide.

On Monday, Ami was trying to pay attention during the Biology class, but her mind was far away, specifically on the doorway of her house, when she started to dream non stop about him. His eyes, his lips, his arms around her back, his hands playing with her hair. She felt her cheeks burning and a smile took over her face.

Maybe this would work after all; maybe she didn't need to dream about him anymore, because she could actually have him, eventually.

However, what surprised her mostly was that Minako didn't push her to tell her everything about her date. Actually she looked pretty distant and absent during the classes and at lunch. She barely spoke, and only when someone asked her something. She was wondering if she was upset about something, if she had problems with her family, which would be really rare, since she had a very good relationship with her parents and his little brother. Usagi was very concerned too.

Minako noticed that her friends were worried, but she still didn't have the courage to tell them what was going on with her. _She _even didn't have the courage to admit it to them, since she had enough troubles to admit to herself: When she saw Yaten talking to Makoto, being so nice with her, polite and even cute, she felt jealous.

But not only jealous.

She was scared; because she felt she might loose him. It was absurd, when she thought about it, since they were only friends. But now she had discovered that she didn't feel that way towards him anymore.

The three girls were walking together after school, while she looked to the sky, lost in her thoughts. Ami and Usagi tried to talk about something else, to see if she would fell relaxed enough to tell them what was making her feel sad.

"And then we danced such a beautiful song…" – said Ami

"I never thought Taiki liked to dance!"

"Me neither, but it seem he's full of surprises, since he told me that-"

"I like Yaten. And not as a friend"

Ami and Usagi almost fell to the ground when Minako said that sentence with a determination they had never seen before. She kept walking, trying to ignore the natural reaction of her friends that somehow, made her uncomfortable.

"And now I'm terribly confused, because I thought that maybe he felt something similar towards me, but I've seen him flirting with that stupid girl, and I feel jealous, and I've never felt jealous before and-! DAMN!"

"It's okay to feel jealous" – said Ami – "It's only natural"

"Yeah, it means you are really serious about what you feel about him" – completed Usagi

"But I don't want to feel like this! It's so ridiculous!"

"You need to tell him, Minako"

"Are you crazy, Ami? He would only laugh at me!"

"You know he wouldn't" – said Usagi – "Maybe he's indifferent with other people, but you, me, Ami and the guys know he cares a lot about you. He wouldn't do that to you, never."

Both Ami and Usagi noticed that Minako's voice was starting to break. Maybe this was actually serious, since they had never seen her cry for a guy or love.

She felt frustrated. After talking to the girls she felt a bit relieved, but when she arrived to her house and locked herself inside her room, she was again alone with her thoughts. She remembered when she fell asleep leaning on his shoulder, the first time he smiled at her, the many times they argued about the stupidest things in the world, when he called her at loud "blondie" and then laughed at her reaction for being called by that pet name.

She smiled, but then a tall brunette appeared in her mind. She saw him smiling at her the way he did with her, she could hear the soft tone of his voice, the one she was used to hear only for her. His eyes were even sparkling when he looked at her.

Minako wasn't used to this.

It was the second time she was with her face buried in pillow, crying for something he did.

Yaten noticed she wasn't the same with anyone. At first, he thought that it was because she was stressed for the Musical and because of the Championship. But his was different. He was concerned about her; he hoped the whole week for her to tell him what was wrong, but now it was Thursday, and nothing had happened yet. Every time he asked her, she avoided his eyes and said "Nothing, just a bit tired" or "Coach Koyamada tore me apart because I missed a service" or even "There was a fly inside my room last night, I couldn't sleep well". "A bunch of lies"; that was the exact sentence he used inside his mind after hearing her lame excuses.

Maybe it was because of his plan of making her jealous. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, maybe he had taken it too far, since every time they meet for practice at the Music room, he arrived with Makoto, laughing and talking. She was a sweet girl, but as soon as he talked with her too often, she told him she liked another guy, of her school.

He smiled when he heard her say that, and also felt relieved, because he didn't want to play with the feeling of a good girl only to make Minako jealous. And he told her he wasn't trying to ask her out or anything, that he just enjoyed their talks. Of course he couldn't tell her the other purpose.

And he also told her he only had eyes for one girl. And Makoto smiled, imagining who that girl might be, since she knew that this boy wasn't exactly nice with girls in this school. So, she thought she had to be very unique.

That day, as usual, they were walking together after the soccer practice, when he saw something that took his breath away and stopped his heart: She was outside the Music room, leaning on the wall of the corridor, while he caressed her cheek with his hand. And it wasn't just _some_ guy, it was that sucker, that American jerk, the guy he hated the most: _Tim Langley. _

Maybe if he would have heard the conversation they were having, he would have felt relieved or even happy:

"_Tim…" – she said, while they walked together after practice – "Do you have girlfriend?"_

"_Yeah, back in my country" – he said, looking at her. Since they spent time together a lot, he knew when something was making her sad – "Why?"_

"_Were you two friends at first?"_

"_Yeah, she's the sister of one of my best friends…"_

"_Oh…and did she ever…I mean…Did you ever felt jealous because of the way she talked with other guys?"_

"_Are we talking about your friend here?" – he smiled when she looked at him, very surprised – "Yeah, maybe I know you a little deeper than you thought, girl."_

"_It just that…I'm…you know, I'm…"_

"_I was right then…you DO have a crush on him"_

"_Maybe more than just a crush…I really like him, and now he's been spending a lot of time with that girl, he looks at her the way he used to look at me, he smiles at her, he's nice and-"_

"_And you're afraid, because maybe he's trying to be more than just friends with her, right?"_

"_Yes…and it sucks"_

"_Of course it sucks! But you have to tell him the way you feel!"_

"_Why everyone keeps saying that! I can't!"_

"_Look, I KNOW he's a crush on you, I'm SURE. You have nothing to worry about"_

"_You think?"_

"_If he says no, I'll beat him to death, I promise you…for stupidity" – he smiled when she smiled – "You're a great girl, Minako, no man could ever reject you, and sure thing he won't"_

_When looked at him, he just raised his hand and caressed her cheek to comfort her. _

"_Really, he won't"_

Minako suddenly felt his presence. And when she looked to her right, she saw him saying goodbye to that stupid woman and walked towards her. Tim looked at her and winked an eye, then turned around and walked away.

Yaten was furious, this time the intentions of that idiot were too obvious. But what made him burn was that she wasn't exactly rejecting him. And to think he considered that his "friendship" with Makoto was hurting her! Did she have any idea of how much she hurt him every time he saw her talking with that guy, who was even so shameless to pull her closer with his arm, who had the nerve to touch her in his presence? Did she have any clue of how terrible he felt because she couldn't realize of much he wanted her for his own every time he looked at her on the eyes?

On the other hand, she felt this was the exact moment to set things right. She was ready to tell him that she needed him, that she liked him, that she was actually feeling something a lot like love for him. However, Minako never expected what he said to her as soon as he approached:

"I can see you were having a great time" – his voice was angry – "Maybe you should just leave our practice for another day and run to him"

"Wha-? - she stared at him in shock for a few moments, and then her bad temper took over her – "Oh well, I don't know why you keep coming for practice with me, because anyone can tell I interrupt you while you walk with that wrestling fighter EVERYDAY!"

"Don't you call her that, she's very nice!"

"Yeah, I'm sure every guy feels that way with her, since she has the body and manners of a man!"

"What do you know about her manners? you don't even know her!"

"I don't need to, by only looking at her I feel scared because she might ATTACK me!"

"Yeah, of course, that's why you keep hanging out with that American that looks like a Victoria's Secret model! What do you do when you are together, huh? Comb each other's hair?"

"Oh, shut up, you idiot! He's my friend, I was telling him something that has been bothering me since last week!"

"Really? And what was that?"

"You think I'll tell you right now? GO TO HELL!"

"YOU GO TO HELL!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GO WITH YOUR STUPID "BUDDY" MAKOTO!"

"MAYBE I WILL!"

"FINE!"

"YOU GO WITH YOUR---JUST GO!"

"MAYBE I WILL, I LIKE SPENDING TIME WITH HIM!"

"I'M SURE OF IT, YOU LOVE SPENDING TIME WITH GIRLS!"

"YOU SPOILED IDIOT!"

"STUPID WOMAN!"

Both of them turned around at the same time, and walked away.

"What do you think it's wrong with him?" – asked Seiya, while he played with Taiki's pencils, lying on his bed

"I'm sure he had an argument with Aino" – he said – "Ami told me about it"

"About what?"

"She couldn't tell me because she didn't know anyway. She told me that she was silent while they walked together after school and every time they asked her what was wrong, she just said "Stupid Yaten"

"Well, that's says it all." – Seiya laughed – "Hey, Taiki…I need to ask you something"

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking about asking Odango to be my girlfriend tomorrow"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!"

"I mean…are you sure that…you know, Amanda-?"

"She's my past, nothing else"

"Well, I think that's it…but what do you need to ask me?"

"I want to take her tomorrow to the Neo Music, and I thought that it would be a great opportunity for you to go out with Ami too"

"I'll ask her"

"Maybe she will ask you" – Seiya smiled unconsciously

"What do you mean?"

But before Seiya could answer him, Taiki's cell phone vibrated because of an incoming message: _"Hey, Taiki…I'm going to the Neo Music tomorrow with Usagi, thought you'd like to go too…Ami". _He smiled and quickly responded: _"Are you asking me out on a date, Ami?". _Not too long after, his phone vibrated once more: "_Would you like to go to the Neo Music tomorrow night, Taiki?". _

Ami smiled when she received a new text message from him: _"I'd love to"_

After their fight the previous day, Minako was ready to have a good time at the Neo Music, since she knew he would be there, and she was determined to make him suffer watching her dance with EVERY guy she would find. So, she dressed up as beautiful as she could, used make up and combed her hair.

She was going to tell him what she felt, eventually, but first, she was going to torture him a little.

Minako heard the bell and ran downstairs. However, something made her feel strange. Inside the car was Ami and Usagi, Seiya was in the front's seat and Taiki was driving. No Yaten there. And when she asked about him, Seiya and Taiki looked at each other, remembering the previous conversation they had with his cousin:

"_Hey, we're going to the Neo Music with the girls, are you coming?" – said Seiya, a little confused seeing his cousin getting ready to go out_

"_Maybe later" – was his answer_

"_Are you going out?" – asked Taiki_

"_Yes, I have a date" _

"_But Aino is coming with us…" _

"_I have a date with another girl"_

"_YOU WHAT?!"_

"_I have a date with a girl"_

"_Yeah, we heard that part, but with who?"- asked Taiki_

"_You'll meet her later I guess"_

"_What are you doing?"- asked Seiya_

"_I'm getting ready, what else, you jerk?"_

"_I meant "what are you doing dating another girl when you know you like Aino?", idiot"_

_Yaten turned around and looked at them with an evil smile_

"_Payback, my friend"_

"So, where is that stupid cousin of yours?" – asked Minako, for the third time.

"He said he had…um…things to do" – said Taiki

"Yeah…he had to…um…finish an History essay..." – completed Seiya

Taiki mentally cursed Seiya for making such a ridiculous excuse.

"Yeah…and in which universe you think I'd buy that?" – asked Minako, suddenly getting angry – "Yaten finishing his homework on a Friday night? Come on, I'm not that stupid, okay?"

"It's true!" – exclaimed Seiya, looking at Taiki, searching his support – "History it's been his torture since we were kids, and-"

"Oh, really?" – said Minako – "Funny, because he got a 10 on the last week's test"

"Yeah, but that it's just lu-"

"Seiya" – said Taiki

"Yeah?" – asked him

"Shut up"

As soon as they arrived to the Neo Music, Minako searched for him inside the room with her eyes. No, he wasn't there either. Where could he be? Maybe he was still angry with her because of the fight they had, but she was sure he wasn't so childish to stay at home looking at the ceiling, instead of having a good time with his cousins and with the girls. When she thought he'd be there that night, she thought that maybe he'd ignore or he'd keep fighting with her. But still, he wasn't there. And, on the other hand, Seiya and Taiki were hiding something from her. And it couldn't be a good thing.

Seiya was so nervous for asking Usagi formally, that didn't notice how closely Ami and Taiki were talking while they were around the table near the stage. He didn't notice either that, under the table, they were holding hands.

"What's wrong with you?" – asked Usagi, looking at Seiya

"Me? Nothing, Odango, just thinking that I have a bad feeling about today" – he whispered

"Why?"

"Let's just say that Yaten isn't at home"

"Really? Then where is he?"

"Dating another girl"

"WHAT?!"

Minako, Ami and Taiki looked at her, while Seiya patted Usagi's back and smiled.

"She just chocked with her soda" – he said, uncomfortable

But Minako understood the girl's reaction after looking at the entrance. There was Yaten, walking towards them, smiling. But he wasn't alone. _She _was walking beside him, wearing a pair of jeans, a shirt with a black moon and snickers. As soon as the rest noticed the shocked expression on the blonde's face, they turned around to see the cause and widened their eyes after seeing the incoming couple.

Yaten felt so completely satisfied when he saw Minako's face that he didn't care about the rest of his plan, because this was more than enough to feel happy. On the other hand, Makoto felt a little uncomfortable with Yaten away from school, and she understood everything after seeing the way that rude blonde was staring at them and the way everyone else looked at her: That girl was the girl that drove Yaten crazy, and she was the one that was supposed to make her jealous. God, men were so complicated. Why didn't he just say it to her? Anyway, she had found in Yaten a very good friend, who even gave her some advices to get close to the guy that liked her of her school, so, she had to do this to return the favor.

"Hey, guys, how are you doing?" – said Yaten, cheerfully – "She's Makoto. We had plans to go to the movies, but I thought that coming here was a better idea!"

Makoto smiled: They never had plans to go to the movies; going to that place was the first plan since the begging. Minako took a deep breath, to hide the terrible shock she was feeling and the incoming rage. The couple sat down on the same table, while Taiki and Seiya looked at Yaten with eyes the clearly said "What are you doing?"

"Makoto, he's Taiki and he's Seiya, my cousins" – explained Yaten – "She's Ami Mizuno, Usagi Tsukino and…well, I think I already introduced you to Minako"

"Yeah" – she said, smiling to the angry girl - "How are you doing?"

"Fine as you can see" – she said, smiling. Then she quickly looked at Yaten, and suddenly he felt a little scared: There was something inside her eyes, something he had never seen before. It wasn't the way he looked at him when she was angry or upset. It was something else. – "Excuse me, I'm going for a soda" – she said, getting up.

And Yaten feel his bad feelings coming true when she, passing by his side, whispered to him:

"You're so gonna regret this"

As soon as Minako was back on the table, there was tension around the boys and pure fear among Ami and Usagi, while Makoto tried to talk with Yaten, who was now thinking if this was idea or not.

"So, Makoto" –said Minako, after taking a sip of her soda – "I believe that you and Yaten met at the soccer practice…do you play soccer?"

Ami and Usagi sighed and started to get prepared for the worst. Makoto, on the hand, understood where that conversation was heading, so, she decided to follow her game.

"No, I'm the coach's daughter, I'm helping him with some things"

"Oh, I'm sure that everyone should thank you for that" – Minako said smiling – "I'm sure that you're the perfect girl for that kind of job"

"What do you mean?" – asked Makoto. She was nice and calmed, but somehow, that girl's rudeness was able to make her angry

"I mean…you're so TALL, girl!" – Minako laughed – "You should work on modeling companies or something?"

"Modeling companies? Why?"

"Because when they prepared the runways and stuff, they need strong people to mount the scenery and things like that…you know, MEN things"

"Does anyone want a soda?" – asked Seiya, trying to end up that conversation and they way the two girls were glaring

"Actually" – said Yaten, smiling – "Makoto's great with sports! What did you say you played? VOLLEYBALL?"

"Yeah" – said Makoto, looking at him as well

"Minako plays volleyball too" – he said

"Oh really?" – she said, smiling – "I thought that maybe you were a cheerleader or a member of the cooking club…very girly, just like you"

"Oh really, you play volleyball?" – asked Minako, pretending to be surprised – "When I saw you the first time, I could swear you were on wrestling team"

"No, I'm a volleyball team, but I think that volleyball it's really tough anyway…what's doing a girl SO girly like you in a volleyball team? You design the uniforms, I guess, since the last time I saw your team, they were wearing pink shirts"

"Well, maybe I'm girly because actually I am a GIRL" – said Minako, laughing a little – "Pity you barely can call yourself like that, "buddy"

"LET'S GO DANCING!!" – exclaimed Usagi, taking Minako and Ami to the dance floor, without waiting for everyone else. The rest that remained at the table could hear when Ami said "WHAT'S YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM?!"

Yaten began to understand what Minako meant with her sentence when he turned around to see the dance floor: She was dancing, but not anymore with Ami and Usagi. There was a tall guy, and Yaten was sure that he was the manager of the Neo Music. She was dancing, but talking as well with the guy, who seem very young, and laughed because of something he whispered to her ear. He felt the fury taking over him, but he couldn't just go over there and take her away from her, not since he decided to make _her _jealous by taking Makoto with him that night. Makoto noticed that Yaten couldn't stop staring at the dance floor, and soon she discovered the reason.

"Jealous?" – she asked, laughing

"Completely" – he answered – "It seems I just can't defeat her on this field."

When all of them decided to go home, Seiya thought that it as now or never. She had to ask her. He felt so when Taiki patted him on the back and looked at him with a smile. Of course that Usagi had no idea of what he was planning to do.

"Odango…" – he said – "Wanna go outside with me for a moment?"

She looked at him, smiling, but that smile started to fade when she found something strange inside his eyes.

"Something's wrong?" – she asked

"No…just need to ask you something"

While they walked outside, he looked at Taiki, and asked him with his eyes to entertain the girls to give him enough time to ask her. His cousin nodded and started to talk about something with Ami and Minako, and they understood that he was trying to keep their attention away from the couple.

"So…what's up?" – said Usagi, a little confused while Seiya squeezed his hands non stop.

"Listen, um…I need to…" – he began, looking at her – "Ask you something"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Since that night we…you know…THAT night…" – Usagi blushed – "I've been thinking about us and…I mean…I think…that…um…"

"Yes…?"

"Would you…? Would you considerate…?"

"Yes…?"

"GOD THIS IS SO HARD!"

"Huh?"

"I want to be with you. And I want you with me"

In that moment, she understood what he was trying to ask her. Inside she felt her heart beating faster and her mind spinning around. But she knew what she wanted to do and what she wanted to answer him.

"Would you be…my girlfriend?"

But he didn't expect when she threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, while he blushed like the night they first kissed. And then, he pulled away from their embrace and kissed her softly on the lips, enjoying that unique sweet flavor of her.

"I think I don't need an answer, anyway…" – he said, when she hugged him once again – "I think I've been yours since the very first time you hugged me"

And he blushed once more when she giggled.

When Seiya and Usagi came back, Taiki was still talking to Minako and Ami, while the last one was looking at him, but the first one was looking at Yaten and Makoto, who seemed to be having an amusing conversation. Of course they didn't tell them anything about what had just happened.

"So" – said Seiya – "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah…" – said Yaten – "But I have to take Makoto back to her home"

Minako clenched her fists, while Ami and Usagi looked nervously at each other.

"So, it was nice to meet you all" – said Makoto, smiling, especially at Minako

"Sure, it was lovely to meet you too" – said Taiki, but as soon as he finished, Minako pierced him with her eyes

"Maybe we can go out together again next week" – said Makoto

"Sure!" – said Yaten – "I'll call you during the week"

Taiki and Seiya raised an eyebrow: He was lying; none of them had seen him talking on the phone with her.

"Lovely!" – exclaimed Makoto

And she did something she regretted in that precise instant: She approached Yaten and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Nor Ami, Usagi, Taiki or Seiya could stop Minako: She ran towards Makoto and punched her right on the eye with her fist. And all of them just stared at her in shock when she threw herself to the girl and pushed her to the floor, landing on the top of her.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!!!!"

But Makoto wasn't as peaceful as she seemed: She quickly got rid of the girl's body and punched her on the eye, and then took her by the hair.

Yaten watched the girl's fight, the screaming and the several punches that blew, completely shocked. Taiki and Seiya couldn't believe it; none of them had any idea of how this started, or what they should do.

"YOU'RE DEAD, YOU UGLY SLUT!!!!!!!!"

"BRING IT ON, YOU LITTLE BLONDE WXXXX!!!!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME???!!!"

Ami and Usagi suddenly recovered from their shock and approached to the girls, who were now trying to take all each other's hair away. Ami and Usagi grabbed Minako's arms and tried to stop her.

"Yaten, take her away!!!" – shouted Usagi, not sure of how longer she could stop Minako from killing Makoto, since she knew that her friend seemed sweet, but she was stronger than she looked.

Yaten quickly reacted and took Makoto by the arm, who said:

"Next time, your friends won't save you!"

"Next time, you'll stop breathing!"

As soon as they left, Usagi and Ami released Minako, who seemed to be so furious, that Seiya and Taiki felt scared. The girl just walked towards the car and waited for the rest, without saying a word. She acted by her instinct, she punched her because all her body told her to. But, still, Yaten went away with her. She felt frustrated, since he clearly chose her. And now, she had a black eye, and nothing else than emptiness.

Ami and Usagi, on the other hand, felt terrible, because they understood perfectly how her friend was feeling in that instant. But there was nothing they could do; only Yaten was able to take all those feelings away from her.

Minako didn't say anything when she arrived home, she just muttered a quickly "I'm sorry, goodbye" to her friends and went inside. Without waking anyone up, she took an ice bag from the fridge, the ones she used when she had a lesion from volleyball and went straight to her room. And when she lied on her bed and put the bag on her eye, she felt tears growing inside them. She couldn't stop thinking about that terrible night. She had punched her, but, of course, she regretted it. After all, she wasn't doing anything he hadn't allowed her to. She had kissed him on the cheek because he didn't have any problem with it; she went that night to the Neo Music because he had asked her to go out with him, and not because she was just an intruder. She punched her because she needed to, but she knew that she should have hit herself for being such an idiot. She was jealous, but she did what she did because she thought she was something for Yaten, something she wasn't. After all, she thought, he wasn't hers.

She tortured herself thinking about what he was doing right in that moment with her. Sure thing he was complaining and apologizing because of her reaction. Maybe even he was putting ice on her eye. Maybe he was trying to comfort her.

But he wasn't. He was standing next to his car, outside Minako's house. After leaving Makoto back to her place, he went straight to her house, expecting for her to come out, knowing how ridiculous that was. He knew that all that had happened was his fault, his "plan" to make her jealous was a huge mistake, was something he'd regret forever. He was so childish that he felt ashamed. He thought that what he did was merely justice, since Minako flirted with Tim. But he realized that Minako was just being herself, that maybe nothing was really between them, but what he did with Makoto was planned, it wasn't natural. And he had hurt her, something he didn't want, because he saw, behind her fury that inside her eyes was pain.

Taking a deep breath and deciding that it was enough, he took his cell phone and called her to hers. He waited on the line, completely sure that she was awake in that moment and that she just didn't want to answer him. However, as soon as he heard her voice, he said:

"I'm outside your house…please come outside for a moment, I need to talk to you"

He stared at his feet for a few moments, when suddenly he saw her standing in front of him: She couldn't open the eye Makoto had punched. A song on the car's radio started the precise moment she appeared:

_Angel I can see myself in your eyes  
Angel won't you feel for me from your heart  
Do return my heart to me  
No, don't insist…I'm already hurt _

"What are you doing here?" – she asked. Yaten noticed that her voice was filled with sadness and hurt.

"I needed to see you…and explain everything to you" – he answered

"Explain what? That you have something with her and you didn't tell me anything about it?"

"I don't have anything with her…we're just friends…"

"Great. May I go back to my room now?"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, I don't"

"I'm not expecting you to believe me that we're just friends, anyway" – he said – "You acted like this tonight because you felt like there was something I wasn't telling you"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I was…trying to…make you jealous" – he admitted. He waited with his eyes closed for a punch as huge as the one she threw to Makoto. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes and found her with her eyes wide open, refusing to believe what he was saying to her.

"You…you…you what?" – she said

"The thing is…when I saw you being so nice to Tim yesterday, I felt like I was-"

"You used her to make me jealous?!"

"Like I said, I saw you with that guy, Tim, he was touching your face and I felt-"

"Do you have any idea of what we were talking about yesterday?! BEFORE you started to act like an insane?!"

Yaten realized that, the previous day, he just started to argue with her, without asking her what was going on. The truth, the one he refused to see, was that he actually had no proof to think that Minako was flirting or anything with Tim.

_Elephant girl  
It was an accident unfortunate  
Angel threw me like a rubber band  
Aiming for the ground  
Why amuse yourself in such way?  
No, don't insist...I'm already hurt_

"He was trying to comfort me because I had no idea of how to tell you what I felt for you! And to think he told me you really felt something for me!"

He felt needles on his chest when she lowered her head and tears fell from her eyes. Suddenly, she looked at him, not feeling angry anymore, just hurt.

_Lay me down on the ground softly, softly  
Don't remove my head hurts much, too much_

"How could you do this to me, Yaten?" – she asked, crying

"I didn't want to hurt you, I just…this went out of my control, on the begging it was just something…I didn't see that you were just trying to-"

"I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU I LIKED YOU!" – she shouted – "I ASKED FOR HIS ADVICE TO TELL YOU THAT ALL I COULD THINK OF WAS YOU!"

Yaten widened his eyes and realized of wrong he was. He could never forgive himself for making her feel so miserable because of something he did.

"Just…" – she began, her voice tired – "Stay away from me…"

"No, please, just listen to-"

"ENOUGH! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP?! WHEN I END UP DEAD FIGHTING WITH SOME OTHER GIRL YOU PICK TO MAKE ME JEALOUS?! YOU'RE NOT EVEN THE HALF OF THE MAN I MET, OR THE ONE I THOUGHT I DID!!"

_You never return it  
Well I wouldn't miss it  
I shed no tears for broken me  
You never know it my peace of mind  
my inside and outside are matching_

Minako turned around and walked towards the house. Yaten remained still for an instant, trying to recover from the pain her words caused him. Then, he ran and grabbed her arm. And when he turned her around, he saw her eyes once more, and decided to say the words he refused to believe, the ones that he thought he'd ever say to a girl, the ones that showed how he truly felt about her:

"I love you…"

_Why amuse yourself in such a way?  
No, don't insist…I'm already hurt_

And she did what she thought it was fair. Not like before, when she acted by instincts. She raised her hand and slapped him right on the face.

"Please stop playing with me…" – she cried – "I don't believe you…and if what you're saying it's true…it's too late anyway…"

He saw her walking away from him, and softly touched the cheek where she had just hit him. And realized that the only woman he'd ever loved was the same that hated him the most in that moment.

_If you ever return it  
Will it break your wings?  
Will you shed no tears for broken me…?_

Tbc…


	13. Sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I don't own the songs of this fic either.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Sorry**

Seiya, although it was the happiest night he ever had, he could only think about Yaten. Along with Taiki, they had been waiting outside his room for him to come out. It was almost three in the morning, he arrived home at one thirty and he had been locked up in his room since. Even when he didn't say a thing to his cousins, they could see that something terrible had happened, because during the whole time they had been living together, as friends, as family, they had never seen him so broken.

"Hey, buddy, what happened with Mina-?" began Seiya, when he saw him coming upstairs.

However, Yaten raised a hand to silence him, didn't even spare a look to two of them and went inside his room. Taiki looked at Seiya, confused and equally puzzled, and then knocked. But Yaten didn't answer them; no matter how many times his cousins asked him through the door what was wrong with him. He just leaned against the door and slowly felt his body sliding to the floor.

He had screwed up everything. He knew that she would never forgive him for this. Her crying face was the only picture he had in his mind, repeating again and again, while her words echoed inside his head. How could he be such an idiot? He hoped she may forgive him because of what he did, he hoped for her to say something different after confessing that he loved her. The only result, though, was that she didn't want to be near him ever again, he could he read in her eyes that that it was her desire.

He loved her, and with that, he wanted her to be happy. However, right now, her happiness was attached to his misery. If he only would've been more sincere with his own feelings, this wouldn't have happened. But he didn't have the courage to tell her how he felt as soon as he discovered it, and now everything was so mixed up that he had no idea of how to fix it. Plus, there was the fact that Minako was so proud that forgiving him was out of the question.

While he was on the floor, he covered his face with his hands, giving up: There was nothing he could do. And what tortured him mostly was how hurt she was. She cried in front of him, something he never thought she could do because of something he did to her.

There was nothing he could do.

**Next morning**

Ami and Usagi were seated on the edge of Minako's bed, feeling useless. The blonde girl had been laid, with her face buried in a pillow, refusing to talk. Besides, she felt ashamed of how terrible her face looked like, since her right eye was still shut. Her mother freaked out as soon as she went upstairs to Minako's room, to wake her up for breakfast. And when her daughter told her that it was because she had been fighting with a girl, she started to yell, while her father tried to calm the woman down, who kept repeating sentences like "Well educated girls don't fight with their fists like men do!" or "I told you that teaching your daughter how to box it was a terrible idea, you're not a good father, Kyo!". However, they were very surprised, since Minako, who usually showed her bad temper when she argued with her parents, was completely silent. She didn't say a word, she just nodded to what they were saying; even when her mother told her that she was grounded for a week.

To tell the truth, she thought, she couldn't care less. It didn't matter, since she knew that her parents were upset, but they loved her enough to be worried. And her punishment would only last for a week. However, even when the circumstances were on her favor, nothing mattered anymore. She couldn't be anymore hurt: She had humiliated herself by fighting with Makoto, who was only Yaten's tool, he had lied to her, he had deliberately used her to see her reaction, to then lie to her once more. Of course she didn't believe anything the boy had said. She had no reason to believe him.

Even when Mrs. Aino was angry with her daughter, she had never been more worried about her, because of this strange behavior. And because of the same thing, she let Ami and Usagi visit her, knowing that she would tell her friends everything. However, she thought she was wrong, since the two girls went inside Minako's room, and she still hadn't heard a word from her daughter.

"He said he loved me…" – said Minako, finally, after being silent for almost half an hour – "Ridiculous, huh?"

"Minako…" – began Ami – "I'll not say that what Yaten did was right, but…maybe what he's saying its true…"

"Even if it's the truth…how can I believe him?" – tears came to her eyes once more – "How could I trust him again?"

"Because once he was the guy you liked…" – said Usagi – "Or even more than just that…"

"I can't believe him…I'd be a fool!"

"You…" – began Ami – "You want to forgive him, don't you?"

"No, I don't…I can't"

"There's a difference…" – she continued – "Maybe you feel you can't, but you want to…"

"…"

"You…" – said Usagi, caressing her friend's back – "You love him too, don't you?"

"Don't say "too", Usagi!" – Minako exclaimed – "Maybe I do, but he certainly _doesn't_"

**Monday**

Makoto was walking, listening to her Ipod, to the school. It was a very beautiful morning, since spring was coming and the sun illuminated the streets. She was thinking about Yaten, because she hadn't heard any news of him since that terrible night. He didn't say a thing while he drove her back home, not even about that girl. Though it was a kind of hard, she tried to think like her, and she got to the conclusion that punching her after kissing him was the same thing she would've done if someone would've kissed the man she liked.

But what surprised her was seeing her there, standing next to her school's entrance. She was wearing her uniform and she could see from the distance that she had a black eye. She wondered if she was there waiting for her for round two. So, she walked towards her, ready to argue.

"Hi" – Minako said. Makoto was surprised for the tone of her voice: She wasn't angry and she was completely different from the girl she remembered.

"Hi" – Makoto answered – "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to…" – she began, taking a deep breath – "To offer you an apology"

"Huh?" – Though she tried, Makoto couldn't hide her shock

"I'm sorry for the punch, for all the insults and mean things I said to you…I was jealous and I acted like a dork…"

Minako was talking while she stared at her shoes, and when she looked up to see Makoto, she was surprised when she saw her smiling.

"It's not big deal, girl" – said Makoto – "I earned that punch anyway…"

"No, you didn't…I had no idea that Yaten was trying to…you know to…I mean to-"

"Use me?" – asked Makoto, giggling – "Yeah, I had no idea, like you, until I saw the way he was talking to you…"

"I don't understand why he did it!" – exclaimed Minako – "He was trying to make me jealous with you, not caring about your feelings or mine and-!"

"Men are hopeless, you know that"- said Makoto – "But he's quite in love with you, and, somehow inside his twisted little mind, making you jealous was the way to have you…"

"But it's…WRONG"

"Yeah, I know…but I'm sure that he meant no harm…"

" I'm not so sure of that…not at all"

"Look…they boy told me that he only had eyes for one girl, and that's you. And the way I see it, you only have eyes for him too…"

"Does it matter? He lied to me!"

"Everybody lies…But you have to see what's behind those lies…and, anyway, it wasn't THAT bad, was it?"

"It was! I mean…he wasn't satisfied with what he was doing until you and I fought! With FISTS!"

Makoto laughed out loud after seeing the anger on her face.

"Listen, girl…he's just childish and a fool…but he's not a bad guy, you should talk to him"

"Maybe…maybe not"

"Well, that's up to you…and, by the way…I'm sorry for punching you…I'm sure you don't like that black eye"

"Don't you worry, I'm fine…now I only have to put eyes shadow on one eye when I make up"

Makoto laughed and patted Minako's shoulder.

"See you around, Minako…take care"

"You too, Makoto…We should go out sometime, I know you'd like my friends"

"Yeah, sure! They were very nice; they tried to save me from your punches!"

Minako laughed, while she waved to the girl. Apologizing was the right thing to do, and discovering that she was a kind girl was something she didn't expect. However, everyone kept saying that she should believe what Yaten had told her. But, how could she believe that he loved her, when he had lied to her in such a way?

"_But…what if it's true?"_

Ami and Usagi went inside the classroom, when the class hadn't started yet. Yaten noticed that Minako wasn't with them, which couldn't be a good thing, since they usually arrived together every morning. He looked back at Seiya, who shrugged. Maybe she was sick, he thought. No, that couldn't be, she wasn't ill the last time he saw her. Could it be that she was so angry with him, that when she told him she didn't want to see him again…included school? He freaked out when he thought that maybe she asked to the School Department to be transferred to another class.

"Hey…" – said Usagi, to Seiya, who still seemed nervous when he looked at her, since they were together formally

"Hey" – he said back, smiling – "Um…" – he noticed the way Yaten was looking at him – "Why…isn't Minako with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"She always gets to school with you and Ami…where is she?"

"Are you asking me because you're interested or because Yaten thinks that I'm also angry with him because of what he did and now I don't want to speak to him?"

Yaten raised an eyebrow, because he never thought that Usagi was THAT perceptive. Sure thing he was sorry because of what he had done to Minako, but he was also sure that because of feminine loyalty neither Ami nor Usagi would ever look at him again. But, to his own relieve, he was wrong, when suddenly Usagi turned around and smiled to him.

"She called me last night to tell me that she was going to Makoto's school this morning"

"SHE WHAT?!" – said Yaten, completely scared

"But not because of what you're thinking…Geez, you have a huge ego, Yaten! She's not going to fight once more!"

"She's not?" – asked Seiya – "Now that's impressive, because she has such a great right hook that-" – he stopped when Taiki sent him a death glare

"No, she's not" – said Usagi – "She said she wanted to talk with Makoto and apologize"

Yaten widened his eyes. And when Minako walked in to the classroom, he heard when Usagi leaned towards him and whispered: "_And that's something you should do, too"_

Minako ignored him completely, while she took a seat next to him. Yaten was nervous, thinking about what happened between the two girls before. However, Minako looked fine, besides the sad expression of her eyes. Though she knew that she wanted to believe him, to forgive him, her proud stopped her from running to his arms and tell him that the best thing to do was forgetting everything.

During lunch break, every girl sent jealous looks to Usagi, who was walking towards to their usual spot, holding hands with Seiya. She squeezed his hand, while he laughed.

"It's not funny, Seiya!" – she said – "Your admirers look at me like they were ready to beat me to death"

"Well, you should Minako for a few boxing tricks" – he said, laughing

"Shut up!" – she said, smiling – "Anyway, if they say anything to me, I'll show them how I am when I'm angry"

"Easy there, tiger"

He couldn't believe it every time he looked at her; she was like a dream to him, and what made him completely happy was that she was his now. Taiki noticed how that girl changed him. He was different from who he was when he was back in Europe, when he dated Amanda. What he thought was that he was changed because he wasn't worried about what she was doing when they weren't together, because he trusted her. With Amanda, when he was alone, he usually tortured himself thinking that she was cheating on him with another guy, which was true, in the end. Jealousy wasn't an issue for him anymore.

And since he's dork cousin had the courage to ask Usagi to be his girlfriend, Taiki was now wondering if he had to do the same thing with Ami. Sure thing he had thought about it, more than once, but, as always, he wasn't sure. He loved the way she looked at him, his heart jumped every time he received a text message from her to his cell phone, he liked when they secretly held hands, or when he walked her home and kissed her on the forehead when he was about to go. But take it to the next level…it was difficult for him.

"See you later" – said Yaten, taking his bag from the floor

"Where are you going?" – asked Seiya

"He has the first game of the Championship" – said Taiki – "You never listen to other people, Seiya…"

"It's today?" – asked Seiya, ignoring Taiki's comment – "Against which team?"

"Sannoh" – replied Yaten

Minako couldn't help noticing the tension across Yaten's cousins. She couldn't help either the serious expression of Yaten.

"Yaten…" – began Seiya – "Don't"

"I'm not going to-"

"You knew what happened the last time you played against them" – continued Taiki

"I don't care" – said Yaten – "He had it coming"

"You know we have to go home after class to help our parents with the things of the trip, we can't stay with to-" – said Seiya

"I don't need you to cover my back!" – exclaimed Yaten – "Anyway, what happened the last time won't happen today, so, relax"

"Yaten just-" but before Taiki could end his sentence, his cousin was already walking away.

Seiya sighed, while Usagi looked at him. Minako waited for her friend to ask about what had happened, since she didn't want to show she was concerned. However, Ami and Usagi were looking at the boys, without saying a word.

"What happened the last time?" – she asked, finally

"The last time the soccer team of our school played against Sannoh School, about four months ago…" – began Taiki – "Their captain had an argument with Yaten, because they thought that his last score was out."

"Yaten argued with the guy for almost ten minutes, and then the game went on like nothing had happened" – continued Seiya

"However, for the captain, Hanajima, it wasn't over" – said Taiki – "He and three guys of the team waited outside the school for Yaten…they beat him again and again, four against one"

Minako widened her eyes, while fear took over her.

"Thank God we were at school that day" – said Seiya – "We had to work on a science project and we stayed after the game…and when we were walking outside, we saw the fight and helped him out"

"But our parents are going to Europe today, Seiya and I promised to be there right after school…"

"But I don't think that he'll fight again" – continued Seiya – "He knows he can't…at least not without us"

"But you know how proud he is…he'll fight with every guy of the team if they provoke him, even if he's alone."

Ami and Usagi looked at Minako, who seemed to be scared and worried. They knew she was angry with Yaten, that she swore she'll never speak to him again, but the possibility of him being injured because of a soccer game, during an unfair fight, made everything different. And she knew that Yaten would fight against a hundred guys before running away and being called a coward afterwards.

Later, as soon as she arrived to the volleyball court, Tim approached to confirm if what he was seeing was right.

"Yes, I fought with a girl and she punched me back too" – she said, tiredly

"You what?!" – she wasn't surprised when he started to laugh

"Yeah…but I told her I was sorry this morning"

During their practice, Minako told him everything, about Yaten's plan, Makoto's reaction, her own reaction, the fight, the talk they had later…she imagined that Tim would tell her that he was going to punch Yaten or something like that, but she was very surprised when he smiled and laughed.

"So…" – he said, while they put together the balls back – "He's really into you...enough to use desperate means to have you with him"

"He's not! He's just…immature!"

"No, I think that maybe this is the first time he had ever felt this way…he's just stubborn" – said Tim

"But that doesn't mean that I have to forgive him! It's HIS problem, not mine!"

"Oh, that's a separated issue…!" – he smiled – "How do you feel about this?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you feel a little flattered at least?"

"Flattered?! The man only stopped his evil plan when I got this black eye and almost ended bald"

"But if he put all this plan on work, it was because you mean THAT much to him…I'm sure that the fight wasn't on his plans, things just went out of his control"

"I don't know…what if-?"

"And don't you say he's lying, because you are too"

"Me?!"

"Secretly…You keep saying that you don't want to see him or talk to him and bla bla bla, STOP IT!"

"I'm not exactly ly-!"

"You are! If you're gonna let this stupid thing ruin the chance you now have in front of you, you're not the girl I thought you were! Geez, you're brave, girl! Now, PROVE IT!" – he exclaimed finally, softly punching Minako's shoulder.

After changing into his soccer uniform, Yaten closed the locker and tried to focus on the game and not on Minako. That day had been terrible, with her ignoring him completely, and now, to make it harder, he had to see the ugly face of that jerk once more. However, he hoped for an easy game, without fights and arguments, since he didn't want to fight again. Especially because he was already pissed off.

He walked towards the door, following his teammates, when suddenly a soft voice called him by his name. He recognized the voice immediately, while he turned around to face her. She was there, with her school uniform, staring at him with sparkling eyes.

"Hey…" – he said, after a few moments of silence

Minako took a deep breath, while she took a few steps forward.

"I just want to…" – she began – "Um…Volleyball's practice ended up sooner, so I'm…I came to…Um…"

"Yes?" – he asked, hopefully

"Just wanted to wish you luck" – she said, finally – "On the game, of course…"

Yaten smiled softly: The first good thing of the entire day was hearing her voice again, without words of rejection and anger.

"Thank you, blondie…" – he said – "Listen I wanted to tell you that-!"

"Kou, the game is about to start!" – called one of the guys of the team

"It seems you have to go" – said Minako, smiling

"Yeah…" – he said, glaring at the boy who had called him – "So, I really need to tell you that-"

"Later" – she said – "We can talk later, Yaten"

He smiled once more and started to turn, when suddenly he felt her hand holding his. He turned around and looked at her, who was now tiding up something around his wrist.

"It's my lucky ribbon" – she explained, smiling unconsciously – "I always wear it when I have to play…"

Yaten raised his hand a little and shyly caressed her cheek. Minako looked up and smiled.

"I'll watch the game…"

"Really?" – he asked

"KOU, THE GAME'S STARTING!"

Minako giggled when she saw him rushing into the court, while the crowd cheered him. She walked towards the spot where some classmates were to watch the game; most of them were girls that went there to see Yaten closely. Even when he tried to ignore them, Yaten knew he had some kind of fans club that was always there to bother him.

However, Yaten was surprised when he couldn't find the captain of Sannoh with his eyes. Actually, none of the guys that were with Hanajima that day beating him were there. He thought that maybe they had left the team after realizing they suck at soccer.

But he didn't imagine that Hanajima and his three mates were actually there: After the fight with Yaten, their coach had heard about the four boy's behavior, and had expelled them from the team.

And now, they were there for revenge.

But they weren't staring at Yaten. Hanajima was actually staring at a beautiful blonde girl, who was now watching the game. Kou was going to regret had messed up with them, he thought, while an evil smile crossed his face.

Yaten laughed, while their teammates patted his back for the last score he made. They had won the first game; they were a step closer to the title. He quickly looked to Minako, who was smiling at him. Then, he went as fast as he could to the showers, knowing that she would be outside waiting for him. He had the chance to set things right, and he wasn't to let it go, like the last time.

Minako, on the other hand, walked slowly to the entrance of the school, ready to forget all the things that had happened, following Tim's advice. Maybe he just made a mistake…the feeling of leaving all the awful things behind comfort her.

But another feeling crossed her body when she stood outside: There, in front of her, was a tall guy, with dark hair and light brown eyes. He smiled at her, while he made some kind of sign with his fingers, and then three guys appeared and stood next to him. She, pretending to be calmed, turned around and tried to walk to her right, but one of the guys blocked her way.

"Hi, there, pretty" – said the tallest guy, who seemed to be the leader of the group

"Do I know you?" – she asked, knowing the answer

"No, but it's always good meeting a beautiful girl like you" – he said, smiling again

"Well, thanks, but I'm not interested" – she replied – "Now, could you tell your friend to get out of my way?"

"Wow…!" – he said, laughing – "The little princess has a bad temper! Quite attractive on a girl"

"You're not my type…and certainly I'm not yours"

"I'll decide that" – he said, walking towards her and taking a strand of her hair – "Did you enjoy the soccer game?"

Then, Minako understood. Those were the guys that had punched Yaten after the game, a few months ago.

"That's none of your business" – she said, slapping the hand that was holding her hair – "Get away…now"

"You know…" – he began, squeezing her wrist with his hand – "I like girls with attitude, but you're starting to bother me right now…"

"The hell I care!" – she said, suppressing the pain his hold was causing her – "Get out of my way NOW!"

"Or what?" – he asked – "Are you going to scream or something? Are you going to call your stupid boyfriend Kou?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" – she said – "And you're just a bunch of cowards trying to get even with ONE guy! It's so easy to beat a guy when you're four, isn't?!"

"Actually…" – he said, laughing – "It's not exactly easy beat one guy when we're four…but…beating a girl, now that's easy…"

Minako widened her eyes, and did the first thing she could think of: Like the way she hit the ball with her opened hand, she slapped Hanajima's face with all her strength. He laughed and touched the hit cheek, while the remaining three walked closer to them.

"Now, that's something you shouldn't have done, pretty" – he whispered – "You'll regret it…"

"Yeah, like you really could-!" she began.

But suddenly, she fell to the floor, because of the biggest slap she had ever received. Minako felt a little dizzy: Those guys weren't kidding, that was for sure. But was there something she could do? She couldn't fight against them, they were four, she was alone and they were _boys._ The possibilities weren't exactly on her favor.

She suppressed a yelp of pain when Hanajima bent down and grabbed her by the hair.

"Why don't you scream, huh?" – he asked – "Call him, I'm sure he'll run over here to save you. Tell him we'll be here to welcome him…Come on, babe, SCREAM!"

Minako closed her eyes when she saw the guy raising a hand to slap her again. But she didn't feel the hit. In fact, she just felt when Hanajima released her. She opened her eyes to see what was going on and found out that when Hanajima was about to hit her once more, someone blow him away with a kick: There, standing in front of her, was Yaten. Hanajima was on the floor, covering his bleeding nose with his hand, while the others approached, ready to fight.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER EVER AGAIN, YOU FU***** SON A B****!" – said Yaten

"Or what, huh?!" – said Hanajima – "You're gonna call your cousins again?!"

"Do you see them anywhere?" – asked Yaten – "I'm completely alone…are you scared, buddy?"

Minako widened her eyes and got up. He wasn't REALLY considering fighting with the all four, was he? She moved closer to him, but suddenly he stopped her with his arm.

"Go home" – he said, very demanding – "I'll call you later"

"Hell no!" – she exclaimed – "You won't call me because you'll be dead by the time they end this!"

"No, this will end right here, right now" – he said, walking towards Hanajima

"YATEN!"

But it was like he was completely out of his mind. Hanajima fought against him, but something was different: Yaten seemed absolutely furious, his punches were much stronger than before. On the other hand, Yaten knew that he was being much violent than the last time, but it was because of they had done: Hanajima dared to SLAP her, he hit a girl, taking advantage of his strength, knowing that she couldn't fight back. And if they had done it to piss him off, they succeeded, but now, they had to pay the price.

When the three remaining guys noticed that Hanajima wasn't able to fight back, they rushed in and started to hit Yaten, who received every punch, most of them pretty hard, but didn't seem to be in pain: They were shocked because he looked like he was made of iron, none could bring him down. His nose was bleeding, he had several scratches on his face, they were sure that at least he had a broken rib, but still, he had the strength of a man who hasn't been punched. Suddenly, they noticed that Hanajima was completely defeated, when he pulled away from Yaten and leaned on one of the guys.

Yaten calmed himself down and walked closer, and then stopped when his face was just a few inches from Hanajima's.

"She's MY girl" – he said, very clear – "If you ever touch her again, if I ever see you around her again, if I just feel your stinky smell near her, you're dead…Alright, babe?"

Hanajima sort of nodded and walked away, leaning on two of his friends, who still looked at Yaten like he was an extraterrestrial being. When he saw them turning around the corner, as fast as they could, he looked at Minako, who was still in shock because of what had just happened.

"Don't you wo-" – he said. But suddenly, all the strength he had before because of his fury quickly left him, since he fell to the ground like a sack.

Minako woke up when she saw Yaten falling to the floor. She ran towards him and lifted his head. He didn't seem very injured, but he could feel all the pain he didn't felt before when he was fighting, because of the adrenaline.

"YATEN!" – she was almost yelling – "ARE YOU OKAY?! DON'T YOU FAINT!!"

"I've been better I suppose…" – he said, smiling – "Your legs are very useful as pillows…I'll remember that next time"

"STOP TEASING!" – she said, while tears filled her eyes – "You didn't need to fight with them, I could've handled it alone!"

"Yeah, it seemed like you were doing just fine, blondie…!" – he said, laughing

"But you shouldn't have fought when-!"

"You still don't get it, do you?" – he asked, looking at her from the floor – "I won't let anyone hurt you, EVER. None will ever hit you again if I'm around!"

She couldn't stop the incoming smile. Though she thought she was a strong her, tough and brave, the feeling of being protected by Yaten was something beautiful and new.

"You stubborn boy…" – she said, caressing his cheek – "Why do you think I need you to be my knight?"

"Because you're such a troublemaker…" – he smiled – "But I don't mind…I'll save you anytime…just wait a little for the next trouble, okay? I think I'll need a little time for healing…"

"I'll take you to the hospital" – she said, helping him to get up

"No, I won't go to a hospital. I hate hospitals"

"Yaten, you fought against FOUR guys, I'm sure you have something else than just bruises"

"Yeah, probably…anyway, I won't go"

"Don't you start being such an-!"

"I won't, blondie!"

"Fine, I'll take you home and I'll wash the blood off of your face and-!"

"No, it's late, I'll walk you home"

"WHAT?! FORGET IT, I'LL TAKE YOU BACK AND-!"

"Damn you, woman, why are you so stubborn?!"

"COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU?!"

He smiled: Seeing her so worried about him made him agree to anything she asked.

"Fine" – he said, taking the hand she was offering – "Taiki will take you home after dropping my parents to the airport. I imagine they're just leaving"

They walked together. Yaten felt his proud hurt when she insisted on taking his arm and put around her shoulder to help him to walk. When they arrived, just like Yaten said, the house was empty. He opened the door and walked in with Minako by his side.

"So…" – she said, after a while, wiping away the blood from his forehead with a wet handkerchief – "Where are your parents?"

"My parents, Taiki's and Seiya's went to Europe, for two weeks" – he explained, feeling in pain – "They went to visit our grandparents"

"They live there?"

"Yeah, in England…" – he said – "What about yours?"

"My family? Oh well…I live with my parents and my little brother"

"How old is he?"

"Four…"- she said, smiling – "He's my cherry pie"

"Cherry pie?" – he laughed – "Couldn't you think of something a bit more manly to call your brother?"

"He's my cherry pie because he's sweet…" – she laughed – "And he doesn't need to be manly or something…I mean, he's FOUR after all"

"I was a lady killer when I was four" – he teased – "My mom's friends melted every time they saw me"

"Oh really? You're just showing off"

"Oh no, I was REALLY cute…absolutely gorgeous"

"Ridiculous…"

"Ouch!" – he exclaimed when Minako covered his fist with gauze.

"What are you whining about?" – she asked – "You had it coming, boy, I told you didn't need to fight against those idiots"

"They punched you…aren't you angry?"

"Of course I am! But that it doesn't necessarily mean I have to fight!"

"You're such a hypocrite! You punched Makoto because she kissed me on the cheek! My reasons to fight were much more nobles than yours!"

"It was your fault, anyway!" – she blushed, discovering had a very good point

He laughed once more, seeing her embarrassment. But then, he looked at her seriously when Minako looked at him.

"How can I thank you for what you've done?" – she asked

"You don't need to thank me…somehow, when you said I had it coming…" – he said – "I guess you're right, I think it's just what's fair…"

"But I feel guilty, you're injured because you tried to look after me and-!"

"If you want to thank me or return the favor, maybe there's something you can do…"

"What?"

"Can you just…forget everything? I mean…I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't have done what I did…I'm…I'm sorry"

When he looked at her, she was smiling. She placed her hand on the top of his and caressed it.

"Why did you say to those guys I was your girl?"

"Because you are, I guess…" – he mentally asked for his blushing to go away – "I didn't say that I loved you because I was desperate or something that night…I really meant it…"

"But I'm not _your_ girl…"

"You will be…eventually"

"Why you always have to ruin everything with your self-confidence attitude?" – she laughed

"It's my nature, blondie…"

"You spoiled idiot…"

"You stupid woman…"

Silence fell between them while they stared at each other's eyes. In some way, insulting each other was their way to express how much they needed each other. They were so similar, that it was difficult to imagine how they could stand being in the same place. But, somehow, they enjoyed every single second they spent together.

"I know another way for you to thank me for being you rescuer" – he said, raising an eyebrow

"You already asked me something and I did it" – she replied, smiling – "I've paid my debt"

"It's a HUGE debt, blondie…and actually, there are two things you can do"

"Oh, so I have to do THREE things to thank you completely?"

"First, you must forget everything…"

"Which I already DID"

"Second, you must go out with me this Friday night"

"Sorry, I'm grounded for a week" – she laughed

"Okay, next Friday then"

"And the third one…?"

Ignoring the puzzled expression on the girl's face, he slowly raised his hand and took her by the back of her neck. Minako felt like she couldn't breathe, when she saw him leaning towards her, already figuring out his intentions. It wasn't the way she had imagined her first kiss with Yaten, but the silence between them gave her the calm she needed. They were only a few inches away, when Yaten looked at the house's entrance and found Seiya watching them from the doorway. He quickly pulled away and felt his cheeks burning. Minako looked to the reason of Yaten's reaction and suddenly blushed as well.

"Do you really have to be hidden, you jerk?!" – said Yaten, angry

"Of course!" – said Seiya – "Any other way, I would've missed the most important scene of your movie!"

"You're such an-!"

"Could you two stop arguing?" – asked Taiki, walking in - "Our parents leave and you already start acting like two-! Oh…hi, Aino…didn't see you there…

"Hi…" – she said, blushing even more

"And what are you doing-?" – Taiki suddenly noticed Yaten's face, covered with bruises – "What the hell happened to you?!"

"Long story…" – said Yaten

"You…no, you didn't!" – exclaimed Seiya – "You fought with Hanajima, didn't you?!"

"ALONE?!" – asked Taiki – "How many were they?!"

"Four…but it was for a good reason!" – he defended himself

"Yeah, I guess it was because of a stupid score that-!"

"He hit her! He saw me talking to her and somehow, only to piss me off, he went after Minako and hurt her!"

"REALLY?!" – asked Seiya – "THAT COWARD ASS****!"

"He dared to hit a girl?!" – continued Taiki - "Did you go to the hospital?"

"Hell no, I'm fine!"

"Get up, we're going NOW!"

"No, I won't!"

"Our parents put me in charge of you two!" – explained Taiki, smiling evilly – "You want me to call your mom and tell her that you fought with some guys AGAIN?"

"What you're doing is called "blackmail" in any country, you know" – said Yaten, sending him a death glare – "You're such a conceited brat, that's why our parents love you"

"No, they TRUST me because I'm RESPONSIBLE" – said Taiki – "But I'm aware that you two don't have any idea of the meaning of those words. Now, get up or I'll drag you out"

"You have to take Minako home first" – he said

"I'm fine; I can walk, really…!" – she said

"Seiya can drive her back" – said Taiki – "I'll take Yaten on my dad's car, is it okay with you, Aino?"

"Of course"

While Taiki and Seiya disappeared through the door to take out the cars from the garage, on the back of the house, Yaten stared at Minako once more, and couldn't stop himself from smiling: She didn't seem worried anymore, she was just happy. And what he wanted to do right in that moment was what he had been waiting for since he found out that he was feeling something especial for her. So, once more, he moved his face closer to hers, and when his lips slightly touched hers, Seiya's head popped in through the doorway.

"Let's go, you two!" – he exclaimed, laughing

"WHY EVERYONE KEEP INTERRUPTING ME?!" – he yelled, while Minako giggled

Then, she kissed him softly on the cheek and whispered to his ear:

"We'll finish this later…"

Tbc…


	14. An evil plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I don't own the songs of this fic either.**

**Chapter Fourteen: An evil plan**

Minako's mother was confused when her daughter arrived home singing and looking extremely happy. It was, at least, kind of rare, since she had marks of a fight on her beautiful face AND she was grounded for a week. Those were enough reasons to feel miserable and angry all the time, considering the fact she knew her daughter pretty well. But now, she was smiling the way she did every time she won a volleyball game, AND she was singing.

"Kyo" – she said, elbowing her husband – "Don't you think she's sick or something?"

"She's singing and smiling, dear…she can't be sick"

"I don't know…she's just…different"

"She's a _teenager_"- pointed Mr. Aino – "It's quite normal"

"But she's been singing the same song for the past two days…which was its name? Hum…"You and Me"?"

"And? She likes the song, that's it!" – he said, rolling his eyes

"It's a _love_ song, dear" – said Mrs. Aino, with a "matter of fact" tone – "And she _hates_ love songs"

"What are you suggesting?" – asked Mr. Aino, suddenly interested on the subject – "That Minako is in love?"

"I'm not just suggesting it…I'm sure of it" – she said, smiling. However, she didn't count with her husband's reaction

"Minako in love?!" – he exclaimed – "_My little girl_ in love?! NO WAY!"

"Calm down, would you?" – said Mrs. Aino – "It's only natural, Kyo, she's sixteen"

"That's exactly what I mean! She's just a girl! AND SHE'S MY LITTLE GIRL! And no matter what, NO BOY WOULD EVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!"

"I'm sure that, if it's true, they boy she loves is a good one…she may be sixteen, but she hasn't taken bad choices with boys and-"

"What do you mean by "BOYS"?!" – he freaked out – "Has she ever been in love before and I haven't noticed it?! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS! SHE'S DATING A BOY AND YOU HIDED FROM ME!"

Mrs. Aino just laughed and went to the kitchen; while Minako went downstairs and raised an eyebrow when she saw her father looking like he was just ready to kill someone. However, she didn't care, since her thoughts were just so far away that nothing really reached her: She had a lot of reasons to be happy.

* * *

"I can't believe that the Musical is in just two weeks!" – said Usagi, playing along with the cable of the phone with her fingers

"Yeah…and I still can't believe we have the main rolls" – commented Seiya, looking at the ceiling – "My parents won't be there, so I'm completely GLAD"

"Why? I'm sure they must feel terrible, Seiya!"

"Yeah…but they won't record it and torture me while they show the tapes everywhere"

"They just do that because they're proud of you, you shouldn't be so mean with them"

"I'm NOT mean, ok? You should see them when they show their friends the videos of me singing dressed up like a prince when I was about six years old"

"Really? Oh, that's just so sweet!"

"No, it's not, it's embarrassing" – he laughed

She was smiling because of his comment, when suddenly she heard her house's bell ringing. She raised an eyebrow, knowing that she wasn't expecting anyone.

"Someone's at the door" – she said – "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Are you waiting for someone?" – he asked, curious

"I'm not, actually…and it's almost midnight…"

"Be careful, okay?"

"Fine, I'll call you back"

Usagi quickly went downstairs and looked through the window before opening the door. And the two people waiting outside her door smiled when they heard the cheerful yell from the blonde girl inside the house. She opened the door and smiled widely when she saw a woman about her height, with curly and aqua hair and bright blue eyes. Next to her was another woman, who actually didn't look like one, since she was very tall, with short light brown hair and dark green eyes, and plus, she was dressed up pretty much like a man.

"Hi there, kitten" – said the tallest one – "It's been a long time"

"We're back!" – said the other

"OHMY GOD IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU!" – exclaimed Usagi, hugging the two smiling women at the same time – "I'VE MISSED YOU A LOT!"

After the hug, Usagi asked stepped aside to let them walk in to the house. And when they were just getting inside the living room, they both turned around when a sweet voice called them by their names, or sort of.

"Chiru!" – exclaimed Chibi Chibi, running towards the smallest woman – "Ruka!"

"Oh my God, you can talk!" – said Michiru, leaning down and taking the little girl in her arms

"Yeah, I taught her to say your names a year ago" – said Usagi, laughing – "But she still can't say "Haruka" and "Michiru" completely"

"And she looks just like you when you were a kid" – said Haruka, taking Chibi Chibi from Michiru and kissing her on the forehead – "Adorable"

"So, when did you come back?" – asked Usagi, while the two women sat down on the couch – "I thought you were staying in America for this year too"

"We came back just today" – explained Michiru – "I decided to end up my tour sooner"

"But I heard that you were a success in every state!"

"Yeah, everyone just loved Michiru's violin" – said Haruka, smiling – "But we were tired and homesick, anyway…"

"Yeah, I missed you so much!" – said Usagi, smiling – "Since I've been living with Chibi Chibi for the last four months…"

"But where are your parents?" – asked Michiru – "I haven't heard about aunt Misa since I left"

"Yeah, well…" – said Usagi, trying to smile – "They divorced just before leaving the country for business"

"What?!" – asked Haruka – "And you've been here alone with the little one?!"

"Yeah…but, anyway, we've been just fine, don't you worry about that"

"Well, I think we must do something about this!" – said Michiru, smiling – "We'll stay here with you until your parents arrive, okay?"

"But…what about your parents? I'm sure they want to you see and spend time with you!"

"We can go to their places while you're at school" – said Haruka, shrugging – "We're your cousins! We wouldn't be a good family if we just leave you here all alone!"

Usagi smiled. Even when they were just six years older, Haruka and Michiru always had that protective attitude towards her, and now, she felt even better with their offer. Though she didn't tell anyone, she was starting to feel desperate with the deep silence of an empty house every time she returned home. But they were there to make it louder.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and Usagi slapped her forehead, remembering that she had to call Seiya.

"Who's calling you this late, kitten?" – asked Haruka, watching the blonde girl running to the phone

"Hello?" – she smiled as soon as she heard his concerned voice and that demanding tone he used every time he was worried as hell about her, but didn't want to show it that much, because of his "man proud"

"_Odango! What the hell took you so long?! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHO WAS AT YOUR DOOR AT MIDNIGHT?!"_

"Are you concerned or suspecting anything?" – she teased – "You almost sound like you were jealous or something"

"_Hey! You were supposed to call me…HALF AN HOUR AGO! And someone was knocking at your door! I thought it was some thief or-!" _

"Calm down, okay!" – she said, laughing – "I'm sorry for making you wait…and it took me that long because my cousins were at my door"

"_Your cousins? You never told me about them…"_

"Sorry, I should've. Anyway, they came back from America today, and they'll be staying at my place until my parents arrive, isn't it great?"

"_Well, at least you won't be alone with Chibi Chibi every night and day, that's great, Odango…"_

"Yeah, I'll be more relaxed anyway…Michiru's very good with kids, and Chibi Chibi totally loves her and-!"

"_Wait a second! Mi-Michiru?! You're not talking about Michiru Kaioh, are you?!"_

"I am…you know-?"

"_YOU'RE MICHIRU KAIOH'S COUSIN AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?! I MEAN…! SHE'S THE GREATEST VIOLINIST EVER!! TAIKI, YATEN, MYSELF… WE'RE SUCH BIG FANS!! AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!"_

Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Yes, she's my cousin, Seiya…are you gonna break up with me and run after her?"

Michiru laughed a little, along with Haruka, both of them completely accustomed to that kind of reactions. However, what surprised them was the fact that their little cousin, the one that used to play with dolls a few years ago, was now dating some guy.

"_Of course I'm not gonna break up with you for her! Though she's gorgeous and my platonic love since I'm thirteen, but-!"_

"Okay, that's it! If you say anything else, I swear that you'll regret it so bad!"

"_Fine! Take it easy, tiger…see you tomorrow, okay?"_

"Do we have a date?" – she asked, trying to remember

"_Odango, we said that we'd practice the songs of the Musical at my place on Saturday"_

"Could it be at my place? I'm kind of tired…and you can meet Michiru and kiss her feet or something…"

"_Don't you tempt me…I may do what you're saying…"_

"SEIYA!"

"_Just kidding, Odango…see you tomorrow"_

"Fine" – Seiya smiled when he pictured her glaring at him

"_Hey!"_

"Yes?"

"_I love you"_

"Love you" – she blushed when Haruka looked at her with her eyes wide open.

* * *

Ami laughed when Usagi told her and Minako about Seiya's reaction on the phone, while they walked together to the school. Even when it was kind of hard to imagine, she could see Taiki listening to Michiru's CDs, along with Yaten and Seiya. And though he was the most serious man of their age she had ever met, Ami thought that he was a teenager, after all, who would obviously have a crush on a beautiful woman like Usagi's cousin.

It was a beautiful morning, even when winter was coming and the clouds hided the sun from that Tuesday's sky. Maybe it was beautiful since the three girls were extremely happy because of three handsome boys that certainly changed their lives.

However, none of them could imagine what would come next. Minako was laughing because of Usagi's jealously and Ami was lost in her thoughts with a smile…unaware that someone was watching them.

Someone that was ready to make _her _life miserable.

Amanda had been following Usagi's steps for two weeks. And she was getting angrier after each day. That stupid blond didn't only have the perfect life with her perfect friends; she also had the man she wanted. And Seiya only had eyes for her, he looked at her with all the love in the world, his eyes were filled with a deep emotion that she hadn't ever seen. And what made her furious was that those feelings in his eyes every time they were together didn't compare with those she saw when he was with her. But what made her SO special? She wasn't _that _pretty, anyway. She knew she was prettier than her, at least. And God, he was just SO in love with that stupid blonde with that ridiculous hairdo! He was just feeling desperate because he wasn't over her yet, that was all, Amanda was sure that Seiya still had feelings for her. Damn, he used to WORSHIP her! She could have him back if she really tried.

And she was going to do so.

Amanda took out her cell phone and sent a text message to the one that had agreed to help her on this twisted plan.

"_You're SO gonna regret had messed up with what's mine, Usagi Tsukino" _

* * *

At exactly three o'clock, he sighed, waiting a few blocks away from the address she had told her. He knew perfectly well that this was another stupid idea. But though he didn't want to put this insane plan on work, he had to admit that she had him right where she wanted him, because she knew that secret he had to hide, no matter what. And because she found out about it, he had no choice but doing what she asked, every time she did.

He was supposed to wait there for a girl, a girl about Amanda's height, with light skin, blue eyes and blonde hair. He had to pay attention to her hairdo, or so she said. Damn, how he hated her in that moment! And it was kind of hard to admit that his little sister, his beautiful and kind little sister had become into a spoiled brat with cold and mean feelings towards people. His sister using her own family for her own benefit was a sad fact to find out.

She said she would tell everything to their dad if he didn't do exactly as she said. How she found out about his secret, it was something he couldn't know or more like he didn't want to know. So, there he was…being her puppet.

He sighed once more, feeling impatient, wondering when this girl was going to show up, so he could perform the useless scene she told him to. She even wrote it for him, in a small piece of paper he was reading in that precise instant, to not forget anything: _"As soon as you see her, you must run into her and ask her where the National Stadium is. YOU MUST LOOK LOST. Then, tell her that you're from another country and that you know her father, who owns a car store in England. His name is Hatori Tsukino. Introduce yourself and ask her to walk with you to the bus station. When you arrive there, you must be sure that there's a TALL guy, with LONG brown hair tied up into a pony tail and PURPLE eyes. HE MUST SEE YOU WITH HER, NO MATTER WHAT. And, please, don't screw it up like every single thing you do. Amanda."_

He felt furious after reading the last line, but suddenly he saw the girl. She was wearing a school uniform and Amanda's description of her features and the girl's matched. She was also walking alone. So, he quickly walked towards her and looked to the signs of the street, pretending to be lost. And when she passed by his side, he quickly said:

"Hum…excuse me!" – the girl turned around to face him and smiled slightly – "Hi…!"

"Hi" – she said back, stopping to stand in front of him

"Hum…listen…I'm a bit lost…do you know where the National Stadium is?" – he asked casually, putting a big smile on his face

"Sure…" – she said, thinking – "Hum…actually the National Stadium is quite far from here, you need to take a bus to get there…it's a long way if you want to walk…"

"Oh, I had no idea" – he replied – "You see, I'm from England, I still don't know this country…"

"You need to take the bus number five, on that direction" – she smiled and pointed to her right – "The bus station is a few blocks from here…unless you want to walk and get there by tomorrow morning"

He laughed a little. Then, he pretended to be a bit surprised by looking at her closely.

"Listen…I know that this may sound a little strange but…you look so familiar!" – he said, scratching his head. This girl seemed really naive, so he didn't care anymore about how real his words sounded.

"R-Really?...I'm sorry, but I don't think we know each other"- she answered – "Well…good luck!"

"Maybe…HEY!" – he exclaimed, after slapping his forehead – "Isn't your father Hatori Tsukino?"

He mentally congratulated himself, since the girl stopped once more to face him, with a big smile on her face. He was a good actor, or so it seemed.

"Yes!" – she said, cheerfully – "Do you know him?"

"Yeah…I knew you had to be his relative, you have his eyes" – he continued, smiling – "A friend of mine used to work in his store in England, so I met him there and he told he had a daughter about your age! God…small world, huh?"

"Oh yeah, pretty small!" – she laughed a little. And she shook his hand when he stretched it.

"I'm Mamoru…nice to meet you"

"Usagi…likewise"

"Listen…if it's not too much to ask…would you please walk with me to the bus station? I'm sure I'd get lost right after you-"

"Of course, no problem!"

He started to feel pleased with himself because of how easy that fake encounter turned out. The girl walked next to him, talking about things of his father…who he hadn't seen in his life and, truth to be told, about who he couldn't care less.

When they arrived to the bus station, he looked everywhere with his eyes for the man Amanda had wrote about. And when the girl was standing in front of him, smiling widely, he noticed that a boy in a school uniform and with the exact description of the paper was looking at them. His eyes met the boy's, who frowned, and Mamoru smiled evilly, to add a little drama to the scene.

"Well, Usagi, thank you very much" – he said, daring to take her hand – "Maybe we'll see each other once more…"

Usagi blushed when he kissed the top of her hand and smiled. She also smiled, nervously, and took a step back.

"You're welcome, Mamoru…bye"

"Bye…"

He laughed after she went away, because she walked as fast as she could, like she was running away from him. And when he started to walk away from the bus station, he felt a pair of eyes looking at him from the back of his neck. He smiled once again, knowing perfectly that this was the result Amanda wanted, and his chance to pay for her silence.

* * *

Taiki ignored Yaten's protest about him taking too long making dinner for him and Seiya. He had been thinking about what he had seen on the bus stop. Sure thing he didn't know that man, he hadn't seen him in his life…but he seemed so comfortable with Usagi, it seemed like they ad known each other for years, since he kissed her hand before saying goodbye.

It couldn't be a good thing, but he couldn't even imagine Usagi cheating on Seiya. She didn't look like a liar; actually, he was sure that the girl was one of the most honest people he had ever met.

Amanda's picture came to his mind. The first time he saw her, she didn't look like a liar too…but she ended up being the best liar ever. And to make it worst, he didn't think she was a liar after knowing her a little deeper…

He couldn't help noticing that those facts were extremely similar to what he knew about Usagi. And he didn't want to see his cousin falling apart once more.

Maybe all he had to do was asking her about the identity of the man…or maybe he could ask Ami. Yeah, not hasting into conclusions was the right thing to do…first he had to find out everything.

* * *

**Friday**

Minako jumped of joy after seeing the score board on the volleyball's court. It was the third game of the Championship, and until that moment, she only knew victory. After being hugged by her teammates because of her fabulous performance, she searched on the cheering crowd for a pair of green eyes. And there he was, smiling widely, waiting for her.

Ignoring the jealous looks of almost every girl in the gym, she ran to him and threw herself in his arms, completely happy.

"We have to celebrate!" – she said – "What about a movie tonight?"

"Hey! Are you asking me out on a date, blondie?" – he asked, while they walked together to the changing rooms.

"You were the one who said I had to go out with you to pay my debt! And my punishment finishes today!"

"Unless you decide to fight with some girl tonight"

"Shut up! You'd better be at my place at ten, or I'll call Tim and I'll ask him to be my date instead of you."

She giggled when Yaten glared at her.

* * *

Usagi was laughing while Seiya tried to teach Chibi Chibi how to spell his name; but, of course, it was a complete failure. She was happy because of how good Haruka and Michiru got along with her boyfriend, she almost felt they way she did when her parents were together…somehow, he made her feel like she had a true and loving family every time they were together.

When she was about to end up the discussion between the boy and the four year old girl, she heard the house's bell. She got up and rushed to the door, imagining that Michiru had lost the keys once again, but as soon as she opened the door, she discovered that none was there.

Usagi blinked several times, thinking that maybe she had imagined the noise, but when Seiya stood next to her, she knew that the bell actually rang.

"Well…that was weird" – she said, starting to turn around, but she noticed that Seiya had bent down and picked something from the floor.

And she saw that Seiya had a bouquet of red roses in his hands. She could she a little card in the middle of the beautiful flowers.

"It seems somebody found out that Michiru's staying here!" – she laughed, taking the little card and opening the envelope – "She hates receiving flowers from her fans, especially red ros-"

Seiya noticed how Usagi widened her eyes, while she read the little note inside the envelope.

"What's wrong?" – he asked, walking inside the house and closing the door – "The flowers are from a stalker or-?"

"No…actually…" – she said, looking at him, a bit scared – "They're for me"

"What?"

He took the note she handed to him and read the few lines: _"Thank you so much, Usagi. I really appreciate what you did. Yours, Mamoru"_

"Who's Mamoru?"

"It's a guy I met when I was walking home on Tuesday…" – she explained – "He was lost, he asked me for an address…and he said he had met my father in England…and then he asked me to walk with him to the bus stop and I did…and…that's all"

"And he sent you flowers because you walked him to the bus stop?" – he asked, fighting against the bad feelings that were growing inside his chest – "Why he says "I really appreciate what you did"?"

"Maybe…he really had to get there on time…"

"How does he know your address?"

"I have no idea! Maybe my father told him where we lived and-!"

"What kind of father gives the address of his _daughter_, who happens to be all ALONE? Do you really think he'd put you in such a danger? I highly doubt it" – he said, looking away from her

"What are you suggesting, Seiya?" – Usagi asked, forcing him to look at her – "That I gave him my address?"

"N-No…of course not, Odango" – he said, scratching his head – "It's just that…I find it too weird…are you sure none was following you after leaving him on the bus stop?"

"Actually…I'm not, but…I don't know"

Seiya pulled her closer to his body and softly caressed her hair. Of course she wasn't lying; she looked too scared and confused. He felt nervous by only thinking that someone may have been following her. She was his girlfriend, and besides loving her, being with her and taking care of her, he had to protect her.

* * *

After telling her mother she was going out with Yaten that night, Minako went straight upstairs to her room. This was going to be the most important night ever: she was going out with _him. _It was their very first date, and maybe the bright beginning of that "something" between them…and she had a good feeling about it.

On the other hand, Yaten was changing his clothes and gathering courage to tell her that night that it was enough of this "friendship"…and that it was the right time of being together. He dated plenty of girls back in Europe, but none of them ever made him feel they way Minako did: She was funny, honest, extremely beautiful…and plus, she had that bad temper he loved, she easily exploded every time he teased her, no matter how meaningless the things they argued about were. Any other man would think of her as a pain in the ass, after fighting with her over stupid things…but for Yaten, it was absolutely lovely. And though it was hard to admit for a tough guy like him, who had the reputation of being a cold, mean and handsome boy…Minako was just the girl of his dreams. He was in love with her, she was his first true love…and nobody was taking her away from him.

Mrs. Aino got up from the couch and walked to the door. She smiled to the boy that stood there, who was wearing dark jeans and a blue sweater. She liked that strange light inside his green eyes, suddenly she just felt sure that her daughter had chosen him for a good reason.

"Good evening" – he said, stretching out his hand – "I'm Yaten Kou"

"You must be Minako's friend" – she smiled when she noticed that the boy was polite, but also really nervous – "Nice to meet you, I'm Taka Aino, Minako's mom"

"Nice to meet you too"

"Please, come in" – she said, moving aside and closing the door behind him – "Minako, your friend's here!"

Mrs. Aino invited Yaten to sit down on the couch, while he waited for her daughter. He did it, but got up as soon as he saw a figure coming from the kitchen: It was a man about forty, with the same blue eyes of Minako and dark hair. Yaten felt his stomach aching when he met his eyes: to put it simple…they were on fire.

"I'm Kyo Aino, Minako's _father_" – he said, shaking his hand so strongly, that Yaten felt his bones about to break

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yaten" – he said, trying to suppress the nervous tone of his voice

"So" – said Mr. Aino, taking a seat in front of Yaten – "You're Minako's friend…are you in my daughter's school?"

"Yes" – he answered, knowing where that conversation was going – "Me and my family came to Japan this year…and then I met your daughter at school"

"From where did you come from?" – he asked

"From England…I used to live there…"

"I see…listen, Yaten, I'm going to be very honest with you, okay?"

Yaten swallowed and mentally called for Minako; sure thing many times he had wanted her to show up, but this was the first time he had ever needed her with despair.

"Of course" – said Yaten

"My daughter had been acting strange since last week…and I assume that it was all because of you. It isn't a bad thing, she had been actually quite happy…so, that's why I need to warn you about something" – he said, leaning against the table in front of them and piercing the boy with his eyes

"Sure…"

"She's _my little girl_. If you dare to hurt her, I'll kill you and I'll make it look like an accident" – Mr. Aino smiled a little after his sentence – "Do I make myself clear?"

"Very clear, sir" – said Yaten, sweating cold – "I won't hurt your daughter in any way…"

Yaten mentally thanked God when he heard Minako's voice.

"Sorry for making you wait, Yaten" – she said, smiling – "Shall we go?"

"Yes!" – he exclaimed, almost desperate – "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Aino. I'll bring Minako back around one am…after the movie…is it fine with you, sir?"

Minako wondered why Yaten was so nervous, but she understood when her father just nodded and smiled to her daughter. Both of them said goodbye and went straight to the car.

"Your dad hates me!"- exclaimed Yaten – "HATES ME!"

"Hey, don't feel bad!" – she said, laughing – "He pretty much hates everyone"

"He said he'll kill me!"

"I'm sure he just said that because his jealous…let me guess…did he say "my little girl?" He always says that to almost every boy he sees hanging out with me"

"But he'll hate me even more after founding out I'm your boyfriend!"

The blonde girl looked at him in shock, while he parked the car in front of the cinema. He didn't notice that those words just slipped out of his mouth, revealing what he'd planned to ask her that night. Minako got out of the car, but when he was starting to walk to the entrance, she stopped him by taking his arm. He turned around and looked at her, and discovered a weird expression on her face.

"Something's wrong?" – he asked – "If you don't want to see a movie, it's fine, we can do something else"

"What did you just say?"

"That we can go somewhere else and-"

"No, when we were on the car! You said "your boyfriend"…I mean, you're not my boyfriend, I'm not your girlfriend either and-"

"Did I say that?" – Inside his mind, he knew that he'd screwed everything up. He wasn't the romantic type of guy, but he wanted to make it a bit more special – "Well, I was just thinking out loud and-"

"You're changing the topic!" – she accused

"Let's just…let's take a walk on the park instead of the movie, okay?"

She raised an eyebrow, suspecting that Yaten was trying to run away from her question. But something inside in his eyes made her feel compelled to agree. He took her by the hand and walked beside her to the park. They remained silent while they looked to the shining stars and got to a fountain that was surrounded by flowers and illuminated with colored lights from beneath the water.

"I've never been in this situation, you know" – he said

"What do you mean? Never been in front of a fountain with lights in a park? Thought you were from Europe" – she teased

"You stupid woman" – he smiled – "Always trying to make a situation funnier, even when it's serious"

"Are you getting serious, huh?" – she smiled – "Interesting…I thought you were just a spoiled idiot"

"I am…but even spoiled idiots get serious when they have to talk about serious things. Do stupid women learn to shut up in this kind of situations?"

"See your point" – she said – "I'll ask what I should have when you started: Why?"

"You see…" – he started, looking at the fountain – "In Europe, I usually dated the same sort of girl: attractive, beautiful…but nothing else. After a few months, or even days, I used to discover that I was bored because they turned out being shallow, silly, selfish…I knew I was looking for something different, something I didn't know what it was…And then I just got tired of searching and gave up. That's when I started dating girls just for fun, not caring for their feelings, because I just assumed they just hadn't any."

Yaten looked at her and smiled, looking for her smile. And he hadn't ever felt so sure of something:

"You are all I ever looked for" – he said, caressing her face with one of his hand- "You're annoying, bossy, you always argue with me for everything and nothing at the same time, you have bad temper…and yet you're the funniest girl I've ever met, kind, tender…and…I don't know how…I'm in love with you"

"Well…it seems I'm just perfect" – Minako said, smiling – "So perfect that I even caught a mean and cold jerk like you with my charm"

"And I love you even when you ruin everything as soon as you open your mouth, like right now"

She laughed and let him pull her closer with his arms; Yaten knew that they were so similar, that standing each other was already difficult. But something in his heart assured him that this was going to work.

Minako closed her eyes when Yaten's lips met her own; she softly caressed his mouth while he firmly took her by the back of her neck. The blonde girl tightened her hold on his shirt and shyly touched his tongue with her own; he, on the other hand, pulled her closer with his left arm by her waist. They just couldn't break the kiss, especially because they had tasted each other flavor. After a while, both of them gasping for air, they opened each other's eyes and smiled.

"Now your dad will really kill me"

Tbc…


	15. Exposed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. ****I don't own the songs of this fic either.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Exposed **

Taiki was sending Ami a text message on his cell phone when Seiya entered his room, looking confused. Imagining that his cousin wanted to talk to him or ask him something, he left the phone on the table beside his bed and looked at him, showing him that he had his full attention. Seiya, on the other hand, approached to Taiki's bed and sat on the edge, thinking.

"Yes, Seiya?" – asked Taiki

"Someone sent her flowers"

Taiki felt a needle in his chest. Was that the sign he had been waiting for to prove that Usagi wasn't as honest as he thought she was? But he couldn't tell Seiya how he was feeling about this girl, he loved her and trusted her…and she was his girlfriend after all; he knew her better than he did.

"Really?" – he said – "From who?"

"Some guy named Mamoru" – explained Seiya – "She said that she met him while she was walking back home; he was lost, she helped him, he said he knew her father and asked her to walk with him to the bus stop. And that's it"

Taiki squeezed his hands. Bus stop? That's were he'd seen them! But certainly they didn't look like they had just met.

"And he sent her flowers to her home? How did he found out her address?"

"I don't know! And she doesn't either!" – Taiki could see the confusion inside his cousin's eyes - "Maybe he's just a stalker and-!"

"If he's _just a stalker_, I don't know why you're saying these things to me" – Seiya looked at him – "You wouldn't look so confused and certainly you wouldn't be fighting with yourself like I know you are now."

"What do you mean?"

"You came here because you think her story doesn't fit with the facts" – explained Taiki – "And because you don't want to tell me what's really bothering you, but you want me to figure it out: You love her…but you don't believe her and you suspect she's hiding something"

"That's the whole f****** point!" – Seiya yelled and got up to pace up and down in Taiki's room – "I SHOULDN'T! I shouldn't and yet I AM!"

"I know, I'm sure it's not easy for you, Seiya" – said Taiki – "You feel like you shouldn't be suspecting anything, but you remember what you've learned"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're immediately suspecting because you're unconsciously comparing this situation with what you had with Amanda"

"Usagi isn't Amanda!" – he exclaimed, angry – "And I don't know how you even dare to compare my Odango with that selfish bitch!"

"I'm not comparing them…I'm just saying that you used to be suspicious of Amanda every time that something didn't just fit, because you could _feel_ she was lying to you. And now you're doing the same with Usagi…tell me something, do you really think and feel that she's lying to you?"

"No! She wouldn't do that to me" – he looked at his cousin – "Ever"

"Well, that's it, I suppose" – said Taiki – "Maybe this was just a misunderstanding…you should just spend more time with her, keep your eyes open and…take care of her, in case this Mamoru guy turns out being a psycho, okay?"

"Yeah…I shouldn't be thinking all this…"

"Go and sleep, Seiya" – he said, smiling – "Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

After hearing Seiya's door closing, and not really caring about the hour, he took his cell phone and dialed her number, while he closed the door. He almost felt bad when he heard her voice, completely sleepy, since it was almost three in the morning.

"_Hello?"_

"Ami, it's me" – he whispered and then teased her – "You were asleep?"

"_Clearly, Taiki…"_

"Ups?" – he smiled when she giggled – "Sorry, but I really need to talk to you"

"_Are you sure it can't wait until tomorrow? Someone died or something?"_

"Sort of"

"_WHAT?!"_

"See? No you're completely awake!" – he laughed

"_Taiki…I'm hanging up. You're obviously just showing me your funny side which isn't really amusing me at three am"_

"Sorry again…but listen this is actually serious…it's about Usagi and Seiya"

"_What happened?"_

"Now that you mention it…maybe it'd better if we just meet tomorrow. Dinner at my place, what do you think?"

"_IF IT COULD REALLY HAVE WAITED UNTIL TOMORROW, WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?!"_

"Now you're obviously just showing me your bad-tempered side"

"_Taiki!"_

"I just wanted to hear your voice before going to sleep…" – he smiled once more – "Is there something wrong about wishing for your voice to be the last sound I hear in the day?"

"_I hate when you get so sweet when I'm angry__" _– she laughed – "_But if I can't sleep after this, I'll call you and keep you awake the rest of the night"_

"Not that I'm complaining…" – he said – "Goodnight, Ami"

"_Goodnight, Taiki"_

* * *

Amanda smiled evilly while she looked through the window, seated on her bed. Her brother had told her that Taiki had seen them together at the bus stop, and she even congratulated him when he told her he'd kissed her hand. She never thought he could be such a good actor and improvise in such good way.

She contemplated the list she had written on her notebook. The first two items, _"Encounter"_ and _"Flowers"_, were crossed out with a line. Now she had to put on work the following two, which should be enough to finally separate Usagi and Seiya. The girl never suspected that she would be so clever, she even surprised herself: Since she started following Usagi, she found out that her two friends, another blonde named Minako and a boring girl with short hair named Ami, were also hanging out with Taiki and Yaten. From Yaten she would have expected such a thing, since in Europe he was known as the "cool guy", which was only a nice name for "womanizer". He was the one she hated the most.

In Europe, she only started flirting with Seiya because she wanted to get closer to Yaten, since she initially had a crush on him, and not on his cousin. But, of course, he dismissed her as soon as he saw her _talking _with Seiya. And when he found out that she was straying, he called her a slut in her face, in front of everyone.

But what surprised her mostly was that Taiki, the serious one, was also sort of dating the boring girl, they walked together everyday, holding hands. Way too much for that piece of ice, she thought. And that was why he'd chosen him: She told Mamoru he should be seen with Usagi by him, because she knew that Taiki was smart enough to get to the conclusion that the blonde girl may be cheating on Seiya. Of course, he'd keep the suspicion for himself for a while before telling Seiya, so she had to take the next step of her plan focused on him. He'd be the one that would give her the victory.

However, she knew that Seiya wouldn't be with her after breaking up with that moronic blonde. But as a matter of fact, she didn't care.

"_If you're not happy with me…" – _she thought – _"You won't be happy with anyone else" _

* * *

As soon as Ami sat down in front of Taiki, in the living room of his house, she felt that something was wrong. Though he looked happy to see her again out of the school, his eyes revealed that he was hiding something from her. Actually, she could see he was hiding something from everyone, including his cousins. She felt kind of honored for being the one he'd chosen to place his trust on a serious matter, but she just couldn't help feeling nervous.

"What's wrong?" – she whispered softly

"It's okay, we're completely alone" – explained Taiki, handed her a cup of hot tea – "Seiya went to Usagi's and Yaten went to a meeting of the soccer team at the coach's house"

She nodded and placed the cup on the table and then looked at him, giving him her full attention.

"I think that…" – he started – "Usagi MAY be lying to Seiya"

Ami widened her eyes a little, but remained silent. Taiki smiled a little: He was right about her; that was one of the reasons why he liked her and trusted her that much. She could hear other people and judge later.

"On what do you base that?"

"A few days ago, I saw her with a man at the bus stop" – Taiki explained – "They seemed very comfortable together"

"Did Usagi see you there?"

"No, she didn't" – he said, knowing that Ami would understand that the fact he hadn't been seen by her friend made the whole issue even more suspicious – "They talked a little and he kissed her hand before going away"

For the next ten minutes, he explained everything to the girl, including the event of the flowers and Seiya's thought about the entire thing. Ami listened quietly, asking some questions now and then, just to make clear a few things she didn't totally understand. When he finished, she took the cup of tea once more and contemplated it.

"I don't think she's cheating on him" – she declared

"I'm not saying she's _cheating_ on him with another guy-"

"Yes, you are…you just think I may start yelling at you and acting like an insane because of what you've said about my friend" – she explained – "And let me say that your perception of women's loyalty is a little…childish"

He raised an eyebrow. Maybe she wasn't angry, but surely she was trying to humiliate him with her soft words. She was actually trying to defend her friend, but instead of yelling and insulting (something he would've expected from Minako, for instance), she chose a more intellectual way to prove him wrong.

"Well…ignoring your clever insult" – he accused – "What do you think?"

"I think that this whole thing is just…ridiculous"

"I know she's your friend, and I really think she's a good girl, nice and-"

"That's not what I meant" – she cut in – "I think that the whole scene seems too prepared for being casual"

"What?" – he asked – "You think that someone just prepared this all thing and-?"

"Think about this, Taiki" – she said – "You meet the boss of one of your friends in…let's say…Switzerland"

"Okay…"

"You just see the man _once_, and he's just your _friend's boss, _which means it isn't too much the attention you receive from him, because, after all…you don't _work _for him. Then, it's logical that you couldn't have talked with him for too long…which leads to the right conclusion that you just meet him by chance and for a few instants" – she put emphasis on the words – "And then you travel to Australia…would you recognize "the eyes" of this man on the face of a girl on a street, considering that you have only see him once in your whole life?"

Taiki noticed that he'd been only seeing what it seemed too obvious, and not the whole picture.

"Okay, I see your point" – he said – "Continue"

"Now, let's go back to Usagi" – she said – "Mamoru said he'd met her father in England, right? Well, he's been there for at least four months…if you ask me, I couldn't recognize the features, the eyes or even the face of a _man_ I met at least four and a half months ago and only for a moment, on the face of a _girl. _Could you?"

"Probably not…" – he admitted

"But yet he _did_" – she continued – "And not just that…he did it with _Usagi"_

"What do you mean?"

"If this would've happened to me" – she said – "I would have felt, at least, scared. I mean…a man runs into me, asks me for an address and, all of sudden, says he knows my father because he thinks his eyes are just like mine…I'd think that it's too much of a coincidence. But then, it happened to Usagi, who's just _too_ naïve and incapable of thinking evil about anyone."

"You think it's suspicious?"

"Not only suspicious" – Ami looked at him – "_Too_ suspicious"

"But, really…who'd put that kind of plan on work?"

"That's the whole point!" – she exclaimed – "It's too RIDICULOUS! And saying that he recognized her because of her _eyes_…pathetic excuse"

"Okay, but…"

"Let me finish" – she said, raising her hand to silence him – "Then, he walks with her to the bus stop, and there's you…YOU, Taiki, standing there and looking at Usagi, who's none else than your cousin's and best friend's girlfriend, with another man…what did you think at first?"

"That…" – he closed his eyes, knowing exactly what she meant with her question – "That she was cheating on him"

"Exactly" – she said – "Because Seiya's your cousin, your friend, your mate…and you love him and you care about him…an it's only natural that after seeing such a scene, you immediately want to prevent him from getting hurt by some girl that you'd just met, because after all, you've known Usagi for only six months, and you know Seiya since your whole life"

"So…you think that he planned this? That he'd been following her and planned this encounter?"

"Yes, because he couldn't have found out Usagi's address other way around" – she said – "You said that Seiya saw in her eyes that she wasn't lying when she said she hadn't given him her address; he's sure of that. Obviously, he sent those flowers to make him jealous…maybe he has a crush on her, which would only make this whole thing quite dangerous"

"I still think that it just can't be a plan…" – he said – "How can you be so sure?"

"Because…" – she said, smiling – "Mr. Tsukino's eyes are green. Usagi's are blue. He didn't know that difference because he hadn't seen him in his life. He's lying, but now we have to find out why."

Taiki smiled softly: God, she was smart.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Usagi noticed that Seiya was acting too weird: He was as caring as before, but something in his eyes was telling her that inside his mind, things weren't just going out well. And, of course, she knew it was because of the whole issue of the flowers. She still had no idea of how he got her address, she even asked Haruka and Michiru if they had seen someone around the house during the day, but the answer was negative.

Seiya, on the other hand, was trying to believe that he was just making a big deal of all that had happened; maybe, as Taiki said; this was just a big misunderstanding, nothing more. But still, he couldn't help remembering Amanda: He felt the same way a long time ago, when he was with her, and those feelings finally left him standing in front of her, watching her kissing another guy. But he couldn't think such a thing of his Odango: She was unique, honest…different from any other girl. He just wanted to stop thinking about this…after all, he loved her beyond human comprehension.

Later that day, after her cheerleader's practice, she walked slowly home, very tired. She had no idea that she was being watched closely from inside a car. Amanda smiled and sent the text message. She smiled even widely when the blonde took out her vibrating cell phone and looked at the screen: _"Please, meet me in the corner" _she read. And according to her plan, that stupid girl walked to the corner, and, also as she had planned it, Taiki was just coming out of the school. He stopped, after seeing Usagi rushing to the corner, and then, slowly walked to the other side of the street and followed the girl secretly. It was perfect: Of course, on the corner wasn't Seiya as she was expecting. And Taiki will see her meeting this mysterious and handsome man once again. And knowing Seiya's cousin as she did, Amanda was sure that it would be enough to proof for him: Usagi was evidently cheating on Seiya.

However, she didn't know how clever Ami was, who had warned Taiki that something like this would happen. She didn't know either that her plan was about to fail, since "the boring girl" was already a step ahead of her.

Usagi turned around the corner, expecting to see Seiya, but instead, there was this man again. Suddenly, she felt scared, thinking that he was a real stalker. However, he was smiling widely.

"Hey!" – he said – "Here you are…again"

"Did you send me a text message?" – she asked – "How did you get my cell phone number? How did you find my address?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable" – he said, pretending to be really concerned – "About how I found out those things, it's all my friend's fault in England" – he smiled – "You see…I sent him an email, and he asked your dad at the store"

"Why?" – she asked – "Why are you following me like this?"

"You see…it's quite embarrassing" – he admitted – "I-I'm…such a big fan of Michiru"

As Amanda said, the girl just sighed and giggled, completely relieved.

"Oh God, I thought you were a stalker or something!" – she exclaimed

"I'm not, I can assure you that!" – he lied – "It's just that…would you do me BIG favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you PLEASE give Michiru this letter? I'm way too shy to ask her to go out with me face to face" – he handed her a red envelope

"Sure thing I can…but I doubt-"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's gonna say no, but…you know, men have to try"

"Okay, no problem…"

"Thanks a lot…really"

"It's okay" – she said, smiling – "Gotta' go, bye!"

"Bye!" – he said, cheerfully

He was so surprised of how easy it was lying to that girl that started to laugh. And then, once more, he felt he was being watched by someone. He turned around and walked away, while Taiki came out of his hiding spot: He had given her a letter. But, trying to think like Ami, it was the second time this man had showed himself to him, doing suspecting things. Of course, what he wanted to make him think was that what he'd given her was a love letter.

While he walked home, he decided he wasn't going to tell Seiya what he had seen. But of course, there was someone he HAD to tell. Someone that was, by far, smarter than him.

Someone that had designed an entire plan to find out what was really happening.

* * *

Amanda jumped and landed on her bed: Everything was going according to her plans. Her revenge was jus so near, that she couldn't believe it. Now, she had to put together the final strike.

She took her cell phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?" _– a girl's voice answered

"Hey Jess! It's Amanda"

"_Amanda?! Oh my! It's been so long!"_

"Hell yeah! How have you been?"

"_Great! I totally love Japan, its way funnier than England!"_

"Yeah, I know, I'm here too"

"_Really?!"_

"Yeah, my dad's here for work, so I decided to come with him and take a little vacations"

"_Oh, that's SO great! We have to go out together, girl"_

"Actually" – she changed her tone – "You still owe me a favor, Jess, remember?"

"_You mean the scandal of me cheating on the Math exam last year? Yeah, I think I'll owe that one my whole life!"_

Well, then…" – she said – "I think I know how you can pay me back"

"_Of course! Tell me how I can help you and I'll do it!"_

"Great…listen, do you still have that EXTREMELY long and blonde hair I've always envied you?"

"_Yeah, I do! It's been LONGER, if that's possible"_

"Perfect" – she smiled evilly – "It'll be so helpful that you can't even imagine, my friend"

* * *

Taiki heard Seiya's conversation on the phone with Usagi: Apparently, Mamoru had given her a letter for Michiru; but, as Amanda wanted, he didn't buy a single word. However, it was just so difficult not believing her, since her voice showed that she wasn't lying. Taiki, on the other hand, took his cell phone immediately and called Ami to tell her what he was hearing in that precise moment. The girl listened to Taiki's narration and got to the conclusion that the encounter on the corner of the school and his presence there weren't just a coincidence. And she convinced Taiki that the delivering of the letter and his later feeling that it was a message for Usagi were exactly what the designer of the plan had wanted: Mamoru had given her the letter at the same time Taiki had gone out of the school, it was too obvious that the "head" of the plan had arranged everything.

Taiki was still thinking that Ami was seeing things that weren't exactly there. He was even considering the possibility that Ami was deliberately getting to this kind of conclusions because she was trying to protect Usagi, or even worst…trying to hide her friend's lies. Now he was feeling what Seiya was feeling: Maybe he was being manipulated by Ami, and he wasn't being objective because of his feelings for the girl.

Ami, suspecting that Taiki was thinking something like that, because of the silence between them while they were on the phone, dared to ask him something she needed to know:

"_Taiki"- _she said – _"Do you trust me?"_

"What?" – he asked, pulled out of his thoughts by the girl's question – "Of course I do, Ami. What kind of question is that?"

"_All the things I'm telling you right now, and those I've said before, are true…but if you really want to find out what is going on, I need to know if you really believe me"_

"Ami…it's…difficult" – he admitted – "Usagi's your friend, and things are too clear, but still, you think that this is some kind of evil plan that-"

"_Listen, Taiki…If Usagi's lying, I need to know too…Your cousin won't be the only one disappointed if Usagi's not being honest"_

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Amanda couldn't be more excited for what was about to happen: The last step, the last strike…that stupid blonde had no idea of how terrible that day was going to be for her. And, also, it would be a teaching lesson for everyone: None should ever touch what was hers, because the consequences would be so severe. And, after all, she was going to prove that she was smarter than everyone.

She didn't care about destroying a good relationship, based on love and trust, like the one Seiya and Usagi had. She didn't care at all: Amanda just wanted revenge, long lasting revenge. And she knew that Seiya was stupid enough to get back with her after showing her sweet and lovely charm. Yes, she could have him once more if she really tried.

But first, Usagi had to disappear from the map.

* * *

Seiya was playing his guitar when his cell phone rang. He got up, not really interested, and took it from his desk. He raised an eyebrow: It was a text message from an unknown number. Shrugging, he opened its inbox and read: _"Hey babe! Sorry, my cell ran out of battery, this is Ami's number. Listen, I really need to talk to you…can you meet me in a half an hour in the mall's coffee shop? I'll be waiting for you! Love you! Usagi"_

He found that it was rather strange: First of all, Usagi had never called him "babe". And second of all, all her text messages were signed as "Odango" not as "Usagi". However, if the message had really been sent by her, she would be mad at him if he didn't show up.

He took his jacket and stepped out of his room, but then, he remembered that Taiki had told him that, in case he had to go out, he should call him because he still had a problem with his keys; and since Yaten was with Minako at the cinema, he couldn't go inside the house if none was there. So, he took out his cell phone and dialed his cousin's number:

"Hello?" – answered Taiki

"_Hey, it's me. Listen, Usagi sent me a text message from Ami's phone, saying she'll meet me at the mall's coffee shop. Maybe I'll be here with her later, just wait for me, okay?"_

"What?" – asked Taiki, widening his eyes – "Usagi sent you a message from Ami's number?"

"_Yeah, wash your damn ears, Taiki! Gotta go, I'm already late! Bye!"_

"Wait!"- said Taiki, but his cousin had already cut off the call.

He looked at the girl, still in shock.

"Now you believe me?"- asked Ami, smiling softly – "Usagi isn't here, right?"

"No, she's not!" – exclaimed Taiki, understanding that Ami had been right since the very beginning – "What should we do?"

"We need to go there" – she said, standing up – "Now"

Usagi was talking to Haruka about Seiya's strange behavior, when she heard a car's horn from the street. Ignoring the sound, she continued talking, but then, she heard it once more. Frowning, she got up and opened the main door: There, in a car she had seen before, were Ami and Taiki.

"What's wrong?" – she asked, coming outside

"Get inside!" – said Ami – "We need to go somewhere FAST!"

"But, I don't under-"

"We'll explain everything!" – said Taiki, opening the back seat's door for her – "It's about Seiya…and you!"

"Huh?"

"GET IN!" – yelled Ami

Knowing that Ami didn't usually raise her voice if it wasn't important, she waved at Haruka, who had gone out to find out why her cousin was taking so long. Then, Usagi had to put the security belt around her body, since Taiki drove like an insane on the street.

* * *

Seiya arrived to the coffee shop and looked everywhere for his girlfriend. But there were no sings of her. He wondered if she was alright, so he took out his cell phone to call her to Ami's number, when someone touched his shoulder. Turning around, imagining that he'd find Usagi in front of him, he suddenly felt uncomfortable: There, dressed up like a model, was Amanda. She smiled widely and started playing with a long curl of her hair.

"Wow!" – she exclaimed – "Didn't think I'll ever see you again!"

"What are you doing here?" – he asked, feeling angry because of the very sight of her

"Hey, it's a _mall_, you silly boy!" – she said, laughing – "I can't be here if you are too, huh?"

"Well, great to see you again" – he said, ironically – "Bye"

"Hey, it's not that bad" – she said, walking around to face him once more – "Why can't we just be friends?"

"Because I don't want to be your friend" – he said, still looking with his eyes for Usagi – "Now, please, leave me alone"

"Are you waiting for someone?" – she asked, mentally suppressing her triumphant tone of voice

"Yes" – he answered – "I'm waiting for my girlfriend"

"Oh…" – she said, pretending feeling sad – "Congratulations, Seiya…you deserve happiness"

He looked at her, not expecting that kind of reaction from her. Then, he felt sorry for her, especially because of the smile full of sadness that decorated her face.

"Thank you" – he said – "I'm really happy with her"

"She must be an amazing girl" – she said – "If you was able to heal all the terrible wounds I left you…she must be incredible"

"She is" – he said, smiling – "She's my angel"

"So, how does she look like?" – she asked, already pissed off with the adoring words of the boy towards the girl – "I've been around for quite a while…maybe I've seen here"

"Well…she's about your height…she had large and blonde hair and-"

"Blonde?" – she asked, widening her eyes – "And…blue eyes?"

"Yeah, have you seen here?" – he asked, interested

"Oh, my God, Seiya…" – she said, closing her eyes

"What?" – he asked, seeing that Amanda was getting upset all of sudden – "What's wrong?"

"Just…follow me" – she said, taking his hand.

She leaded him inside the coffee shop, smiling evilly, when he wasn't looking. This was it, victory was just before her eyes; it was the end, he had bought her everything. Now, the other two that had agreed to help her had to play their part. And then, Seiya would leave with a broken heart…but no longer with Usagi as his girlfriend.

Seiya, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what Amanda was doing, but more especially what was going on. Then, he looked at her when she stopped, still holding his hand. She lifted up her head and looked at him with her eyes filled up with tears.

"Seiya, I'm so sorry…" – she said

"What? Why? What are you talking about?" – he asked

Then, he looked to the direction the girl was pointing with her finger. Then, he felt his chest aching, his heart started to beat slower: There, he saw the back of a girl. Her body's form was the same of Usagi's. Her skin color was the same. Her hair was the same. Her hairdo was the same, two large and blonde buns. But…she was kissing a man with black short hair, while they were seated together, in a romantic corner of the coffee shop.

It couldn't be real, she wouldn't cheat on him. And yet, she was there, kissing another man who wasn't him. He felt his heart breaking in a million pieces, she was the only woman he had ever loved…she was his Odango, the girl of his dreams, who had turned his world into a brighter place, the woman that had changed his life since the first moment they met. It was the second time he had felt this way…but he knew perfectly well that he couldn't go out of this. He wouldn't ever recover from this. It was over…

Amanda waited, standing beside him, smiling softly. She was sure that Seiya couldn't see her smiling, since his eyes couldn't look at anywhere else than the scene she had arranged. She never imagined that her stupid friend Jess could be so useful. But of course, she had had a crush on her brother since forever, so she agreed immediately to kiss him after telling her about her plan to separate Seiya and Usagi. However, she never thought what would happen later. When she heard his voice, she felt fear running through her body:

"Having a good time, Amanda?"

She turned around immediately and she found Taiki and the boring girl standing in front of her. Seiya also turned around, after hearing his cousin's voice.

"You thought you I'd buy everything you planned, didn't you?" – he asked

Amanda just widened her eyes and looked at Seiya. The boy raised an eyebrow and looked at the couple before him.

"She's not Usagi" – said Ami – "The girl you're looking at, who's kissing that man…isn't your girlfriend"

"DON'T YOU TRY TO DEFEND HER!" – yelled Seiya, completely out of his mind – "SHE'S THERE CHEATING ON ME!"

"She's not Usagi" – repeated Ami

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! SHE'S THERE, RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"She's not" – said another voice – "Because I'm here"

Usagi stepped into the scene, from behind Ami and Taiki. Seiya widened her eyes, feeling both relieved and shocked. Amanda looked at Usagi, who just walked in and stood beside Ami. Taiki looked at Amanda and smiled.

"It seems things didn't turn out the way you wanted, right Amanda?" – he said – "She planned all this, Seiya. She sent the flowers, I believe he hired those two, and she sent you that message. I'm sure of it, since you said it was from Ami's number…but she was with me when supposedly Usagi sent you the message from her phone"

Seiya looked at Amanda, completely furious. The girl felt his eyes piercing hers, knowing that everything had just fallen apart, before her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Just…consider how much I love you, Seiya and-!" – she muttered, but his voice silenced her

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" – he exclaimed – "Stay away from me, from Usagi, my family, my friends…you damn…damn…BITCH!!"

Amanda widened her eyes: Despite all the things she had done to him, he had never called her that way, even when it was true. Then, looking at her once more with his eyes full of hatred, he took Usagi by the hand and walked out. Taiki smiled at her once more, and did the same.

Ami stepped forward and looked at Amanda from head to toe. Then, she smiled the same way Taiki did.

"Watch out…" – Ami whispered – "You're melting, dear"

* * *

While they walked together, Seiya had forgotten completely how great he'd felt after realizing that it wasn't Usagi who was standing there, kissing another man, because the girl's silence showed that she wasn't feeling the same way of Seiya. Actually, she was walking with her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Odango, I'm so sorry for all this…It wasn't my fault, but if I hadn't met Amanda, you wouldn't have-"

"That's not it" – she cut in – "That's not why I'm…like this"

"So…what's wrong?" – he asked, stopping his walk with her on the park that was near her house

"You thought she was me" – she said, looking at him

"Yeah…her back was just so similar to yours, her hair, her_ hairdo_ had the exact form of-"

"That's not what I mean…" – she said – "You thought I was cheating on you…that's why you've been acting weird, because you thought I was going out with another guy"

"Well, evidently she succeeded, with all that crap of the flowers, the letter and-"

"I explained everything to you!" – she exclaimed – "I told you that I hadn't given him my address, I told you that I met him by chance, I told you that the letter was for Michiru! AND YET YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME! YOU'VE BEEN ACTING WEIRD WITH ME BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE A SINGLE WORD I'VE SAID!!"

"Odango, please…just…! About a year ago, Amanda cheated on me with so many guys that I can't even count them all! How would you feel if you were me?"

"Seeing the way I've been with you…" – she said – "I'd know that Usagi isn't Amanda! This wasn't just because of her plan! All of this worked out just the way she wanted because you don't trust me at all…"

"Odango, of course I trust you" – he said, caressing her face with his hand – "It's just that it was-"

"Why didn't you talk to me?" – she asked – "Why didn't you just say all the things you're saying now?"

"Because…it was complicated! I couldn't just say to you that I thought it was too suspicious that-!"

"Suspicious?!" – she exclaimed – "You were suspecting of me?! You thought I was going out with another man, that I was lying, didn't you?!"

"Odango…please, just-!"

"DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Stop yelling, just let me-!"

"DIDN'T YOU, SEIYA?!"

"YES, DAMN IT, I WAS!"

Usagi widened her eyes, refusing to believe what he had said. Her boyfriend, her first love…the man that filled her life with happiness... thought she was a liar. Seiya scratched his head and looked at the sky, knowing how wrong those words had came out.

"I guess that just says it all…" – she muttered – "If you don't trust me…we have nothing to do together"

Seiya looked at her in disbelief, looking for some sign. This wasn't happening, this wasn't real. Suddenly, his heart was aching more than before.

"What are you talking about, Odango?" – he asked, his voice breaking- "Are you…a-a-are you…breaking up with me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes" – she said, looking at him with her eyes full of tears – "We're done, Seiya"

Tbc…


	16. Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I don't own the songs of this fic either.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Dare**

Haruka and Michiru were still seated on the floor, outside Usagi's room. Both of them had been there for at least half an hour, hearing her little cousin's soft sobs. She hadn't said a word after coming back from mall with her friend Ami; as soon as she stepped into the house, she ran upstairs and looked herself inside her bedroom.

"Kitten…" – said Haruka, knocking on her door for the fifth time – "Why don't you let us in?"

"You really need to talk to someone" – continued Michiru – "Please, let us in"

Slowly, they stood up when Usagi opened the door. Immediately, Michiru hugged her, since her cousin's face showed her enough: But as soon as she did it, she started to cry again. She wasn't sure if she really needed to talk to someone in that moment. Usagi was feeling every piece of her heart being pulverized…but she just didn't want to be alone.

"What happened, honey?" – asked Michiru, when Usagi sat down on the floor, with her head still leaning against her cousin's shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, she told them everything: About Amanda's evil plan, about Seiya's reaction when he saw her, about Ami's and Taiki's discovery…and how she decided to break up with him after realizing that he didn't trust her at all. How could she imagine something different, anyway? They had been together for just a few weeks, and even before that, they'd had problems. How could she think that they were meant for each other if they even couldn't spend an entire weekend without having big fights?

"I'm so gonna kick his ass" – said Haruka, almost growling – "Stupid son of a-!"

Michiru silenced her with a look. Then, she turned around to face Usagi.

"You should talk to him" – she said, caressing Usagi's cheek – "I'm sure he didn't mean what he said"

"And for what?" – she asked, crying again – "Just imagine this…I give him a second chance, and just a week from now, we'll break up again because of something else!"

"You'll never find out if you don't try"

"Try my ass!" – exclaimed Haruka – "If he really wants to go back with you, he should crawl and beg for your forgiveness! You don't have to look for him; he HAS to look for you!"

"I hurt him pretty bad, Haruka" – said Usagi, sighing – "I don't think he'll look for me…"

"He will, hon" – said Michiru, smiling – "Trust me…he will"

**Monday**

Seiya was squeezing his hands, waiting for her to show up. He had no idea of how he could even begin to apologize to her. He literally had stopped sleeping after that terrible afternoon at the mall, where she had broken up with him. Of course, he had been calling her like an insane, but she didn't return any of his phone calls. And now, all he wanted was to see her again, only to feel that he still had a chance.

He still didn't know how he could say those things to her. She was the most honest girl he had ever met, but still…he had told her that he thought she was cheating on him. His heart was aching beyond his own comprehension…however, he couldn't ask for anything else: He had it coming. It was his fault, he had hurt her…and for what? Because he just couldn't forget. Because he thought that what happened with Amanda may happen again with another girl.

But now, all he could think of was that he wanted her back.

The bell rang in that moment: Usagi rushed in, late as usual. However, she didn't even spare a look to him. He sighed and prepared himself for the worst: it was going to be really hard…but she worth it. Even if he had to humiliate himself, he'd do it.

On the other hand, Usagi was struggling against herself: She knew perfectly well how badly she wanted to turn around and tell him that she didn't want it to be over. However, just as Haruka had told her, she had decided to wait. Things had to get calmed first.

However, Usagi didn't imagine what would happen in that moment: When she leaned down to grab her bag to take out her text book, she felt his warm hand softly caressing hers. Seiya smiled when he saw her body jumping a little after the sudden contact. And Usagi coughed quietly to hide the smile that came to her lips in just an instant.

Taiki had been discreetly watching the different reactions of Seiya and Usagi, from the corner of his eyes. He shook his head, realizing that he really didn't have anything to worry about: Somehow, they were going to fix this and end up together, just as he had imagined. When the bell rang, he stood up to start the routine he had been waiting for the entire weekend: It was amazing for him. Only a few months earlier, he would've never imagined that lunch break with another person beside his cousins could be so necessary for him. He smiled when Ami slowly stood up, while she talked with Minako about something he couldn't hear from the distance. However, her smile was something he couldn't miss; the way her eyes were always shining, the sound of her laugh…unconsciously, he smiled too, just as a reflex to the way she did.

Taiki gathered his things and started to walk to where she was, but, suddenly, a form appeared in front of him, blocking his path. He looked down, and found a face looking at him with a strange look: She was one of the "popular" girls…or something like that. She was about Ami's height; she had short dark hair and purple eyes. She was smiling widely, as if something was extremely hilarious about him standing in front of her, unable to move.

"Can I help you?" – asked Taiki, politely, as always

"Hi, Taiki" – he raised an eyebrow at the high tone of her voice – "I'm Hotaru Tomoe…you remember me?"

Taiki frowned a little: He was quite sure that he hadn't talked to that girl before. However, he smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't" – he answered – "Nice to meet you, though"

She laughed softly, taking another step closer to him. Taiki, as slowly as he could, took a step back. He certainly didn't like the way she was looking at him. Also, he was feeling the eyes of his cousins on his face.

"You do have a bad memory, Taiki" – she continued – "We met at your parents' house…your mom invited mine to that garden party"

That was why he didn't remember her: He hated garden parties, specially the ones organized by his mother. He remembered that he locked himself inside his bedroom for the entire afternoon, but first, only to please his mother, he met every woman she had invited that day.

"Oh, yes, of course" – he lied, smiling again – "So, great to see you again"

He tried to walk to his right, but the girl quickly blocked his pass again. He raised an eyebrow, starting to feel a little annoyed by her.

"Anyway" – she said, giggling – "I need to ask you a favor, Taiki"

"A favor?" – he asked, frowning – "What do you need?"

"Yes" – she sighed softly, looking ashamed – "It's quite embarrassing, but…you see, I'm not very good at math and currently, I'm failing a lot so…"

She raised her head and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Could you teach me, please? My parents are going to kill me if I fail on the next week's test"

"Actually" – said Taiki, scratching his head – "I'm quite busy these days…you know, with the musical and-"

"I'm completely available, so, any day it's fine…please, it's really important"

Taiki looked at her: Her face was red, so, he imagined that asking him was quite embarrassing for her. Also, she looked really concerned about what she was asking him. Then, giving up, he sighed and smiled lightly.

"Okay" – he said – "I'll let you know when-"

"Perfect!" – Taiki didn't expect what she was going to do in that moment: Without any warning, she threw herself over him and hugged him tightly. He didn't know what to do, so, softly, he patted her back a few moments. He sent his surprised cousins a desperate look, as if he could ask them to save him from this strange girl. – "I'll give you my cell phone number!"

"I'm sorry, what?" – he asked, when she released him from her tighten hold

"My number" – she repeated, smiling widely – "And you can give me yours...you know, that way you can call me to tell me when we can meet to study"

"Oh…yeah" – he muttered, already regretting about his decision

After giving her his number and saving hers in the phone, he smiled softly when she disappeared. He noticed that his cousins were looking at him with a surprised expression on their faces. But the, he met Ami's gaze: She was frowning lightly, the way she did when she was thinking about something she didn't like. He wondered why…because…no, it was impossible: She knew him pretty well to know that he wasn't comfortable about the situation, right? The only idea made him want to laugh. Ami…feeling jealous? It was completely impossible, to not mention that it'd be quite unlikely of her.

"What was that?" – asked Yaten, punching Taiki softly on the shoulder

"She asked me to teach her because she's going to fail" – he explained, quickly – "As if I hadn't enough things to do"

"Yeah, it seemed like you were quite-"- Minako silenced him with a look, realizing about the strange expression on Ami's face. Taiki, on the other hand, decided to forget about the whole issue.

However, Ami was still thinking about the girl's reaction while they were seated on the grass, during the lunch break. Why was she so happy? And why had she decided to ask Taiki, of all people? She knew she was a reasonable person, but she felt rather weird when she saw her throwing herself to Taiki. It was something she had never experienced before: It was more than just anger…

Suddenly, she understood why Minako felt the urge of punching Makoto that night: She was jealous. _Completely _jealous. But what was even more terrible was that she had no reasons to feel that way: Yes, they had kissed a few weeks ago…but they weren't exactly together. They had been spending time together more than usually…but still, they were kind of friends. Ami shook her head and stood up. She muttered a quick "_I'm going to the bathroom"_ to her friends and, as soon as she arrived to the ladies' room, she locked inside one of the cabins. She leaned against the door and sighed, mentally kicking herself for being so naïve. Taiki was quiet, but he was also nice and incredibly handsome. Of course that plenty of girls had noticed it, and she was one of them.

She heard someone coming in, so, she was starting to get out of the cabin when she heard a familiar voice:

"Seriously, Misa" – said Hotaru – "I can't believe you really thought that I wouldn't ask him that stupid favor"

"Come on, Hotaru!" – said another voice – "You're not really failing in math"

"Are you stupid or something?" – said Hotaru, laughing – "You really think I'm going to STUDY with him?"

"Who could even concentrate? He's drop dead gorgeous"

"Of course he is, that's why I picked him"- she laughed again – "I'll meet him ALL ALONE for a couple of times and I assure you that he'll be asking me out on a date in no time"

"You didn't pick him!" – the other girl laughed too – "You just decided to flirt with him because the other two are already dating other girls"

"Yeah, but those jerks of Aino and Tsukino just got lucky…anyway, trust me, girl…Taiki will be mine"

"I bet he won't…everyone knows he has a thing for Mizuno"

"OH, COME ON!" – Hotaru was suddenly angry – "Taiki into Mizuno? He's way out of her league! I mean…just LOOK AT HER! She's nothing but a stupid geek!"

"I think she's nice…and actually, Taiki seems to get along with her pretty well"

"Listen to me: She's nothing compared to me, got it? Mizuno's just a freaking science nerd…and I'm the most popular girl in this building. So, who you think he's gonna pick?"

When the two girls went out of the bathroom, Ami walked slowly out of the cabin. She looked at herself in the mirror and barely recognized the image: Her face was so red that she was seriously thinking it may explode. Her teeth were clenching, along with her fists. She closed her eyes and suddenly, a piercing yell of anger came out of her chest.

**Friday**

Seiya ignored the voice of his football's coach, yelling at him: He already knew that he had been quite distracted during the last week.

The things with Usagi weren't going well: She had been ignoring him for the last four days and she even cancelled every rehearsal for the musical. It was obvious that she didn't want him near. Maybe that was the way she had chosen to let him know that it was over. The only idea ached inside his chest. Especially because he still hadn't asked her to forgive him.

Actually, he had no idea of how he could approach to the girl without feeling the most pure hate for Amanda. And that wasn't the way to set things right, either.

One of the team members threw him the ball, and he ran to catch it, but the pass was too high. He ran even faster, but the ball just landed behind one of the trees. However, what caught his attention was the sudden yell of pain that came from behind the trunk of the tree. Raising an eyebrow, he found Usagi massaging the top of her head, while a few tears escaped from her eyes. As soon as she noticed Seiya's presence, she leaned against the tree and coughed softly, pretending that everything was fine.

"Odango!" – he exclaimed, smiling – "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing" – she answered, quickly – "I was just…passing through"

"Passing through, huh?" – he said, looking at the ball next to her foot – "What a coincidence…"

"I wasn't staring at you" – she said, narrowing her eyes – "Or stalking you…or anything like that"

"I didn't say anything like that"

"Maybe you didn't, but I know that you imagined I was"

"I didn't"

"Stop saying that I'm right!"

"I never said such thing!"

"You're doing it again!"

"Then, what do you want?" – even when it wasn't the conversation he had expected, Seiya could feel that they were getting somewhere: She was in a very defensive position, but something in her eyes told him that she was there for a reason.

"I want to talk to you. Can you come to my place tonight?" – she said, lowering her head and staring at the grass – "I need to clear things up with you"

Seiya felt a needle in his chest: He wasn't sure of what she meant. Clear things up to get back together? Or clear things up to end up everything?

"Okay…" – he muttered. He raised his hand slowly and caressed the cheek of the girl. She looked at him with those sparkling blue eyes he loved and suddenly, a lonely tear rolled down her cheek – "Why are you crying, Odango? I know I hurt you so much after what happened with Amanda, but I promise you that I never wanted to-"

"That's not why I'm crying!" – she sobbed – "My head hurts a lot…! The ball hit me so hard…"

Seiya just laughed and leaned over to kiss her softly on the forehead.

Ami was hiding behind the wall, watching Taiki and Hotaru talking outside the music room. The fury inside of her was taking over her body again, just as she had felt that day, after hearing that conversation between the two girls. Even when she had been trying to act normal, she was sure that Taiki was suspecting something, since the two times Hotaru and Taiki had met to "study", she was suddenly completely silent and about to burst when he was around. And of course, Minako had made her spit out everything as soon as she walked out of the bathroom.

Her friend was so angry that she had to; literally, stop her from going over the girl. However, she was thinking that now, she had just two options: One, she could over her and just punch her…or two, she could talk to Taiki and ask him what was exactly going on between them. When she thought about it, she felt like a complete idiot. Of course she couldn't do that! She would only embarrass herself!

But maybe, there was still a chance: Maybe she couldn't ask Taiki about Hotaru…but she could ask him about her. Maybe this was the chance she had been waiting for, maybe now she could set things right…

As soon as Hotaru disappeared, she walked over Taiki, who smiled softly after seeing her.

"Hello" – he said, a bit confused by the girl's expression – "I've been waiting for you"

"Yes, I'm sorry" – answered Ami – "But I didn't want to interrupt you…"

"Interrupt me?"- he raised an eyebrow – "What do you mean?"

"You were talking to…to…_her"_ – she tried to hide the sudden anger she was feeling

"Oh, yes…" – he said, shaking his head and smiling softly – "It seems I'm not a very good teacher"

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't understand everything yet…so, she asked me again to help her with her studies, tonight" – he sighed

"_Tonight?!"_ – asked Ami, clenching her teeth

Taiki looked at her, very surprised by her reaction. He could swear that what was inside her eyes now was rage and fury.

"Yes" – he continued – "She has to look after her little brother, so, she asked me to go over her place tonight to help her…"

"Oh, perfect" – she said, smiling widely – "I hope you two have a great time studying together"

"Ami…" – he began – "Are you…? I mean…you're not seriously thinking that I may be-"

"May be what?" – she cut in – "I'm not thinking anything, Taiki. I'm your friend and, of course, I'm happy for you, since it seems like you have a new _friend_"

"You do realize that I don't believe a single word you said, don't you?" – he said, frowning.

"Well, I don't see why you don't believe me!" – she laughed softly – "Anyway, I came here to tell you that I can't stay to practice for the musical…I'm busy tonight too…"

"Oh…well, hum…is it okay if I call you la-"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" – she said, patting him lightly on the shoulder, eager to get out of there – "See you later!"

Ami ran downstairs, heading to the exit. She couldn't believe it: She had totally made a fool of herself. He was going to see her at her place that night, where they'd be completely alone, since she didn't believe that crap about taking care of her little brother. But there was nothing she could do: Obviously, she wasn't brave enough to tell him that she really wanted to be with him. And also, she wasn't brave enough to tell her that she wanted her away from Taiki. But what was torturing her mostly was that it seemed like he didn't realize about what she was feeling. Was this the way he had chosen to tell her that whatever he had felt for her was now gone?

Suddenly, she found two forms blocking her pass. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't escape from them.

"Can you tell me exactly WHY that UGLY SLUT'S saying that she has a date with Taiki tonight?!" – exclaimed Minako

"Because she does" – said Ami – "Taiki's going over her place to study with her"

"Study my ass!" – said Usagi – "She's flirting with him!"

"I know! But it seems he's not doing anything about it"

"What do you mean?" – asked Minako

"He wasn't exactly complaining when he said he had meet her tonight…maybe I was right, Minako, he's not into me or anything like that"

"Oh, bulls***! He's just too much of a gentleman to turn her down! Anyone could see that he really likes you!"

Ami just sighed, already tired of the subject. She wasn't brae enough to do anything about it…and she had just wasted the perfect chance to talk to Taiki about what she wanted.

"I hope her stylist just burn her hair making those highlights" – said Minako, rolling her eyes.

That caught Ami's attention.

"What did you just say?" – she asked

"Highlights!" – exclaimed Minako – "Can you imagine? She's going over the hair salon to get highlights for her date tonight with Taiki! She's just so stupid!"

Ami raised an eyebrow. Certainly, she had just wasted her chance with Taiki. But, clearly, she had now a chance to get even with Hotaru for saying those things about her and because she had dared to mess up with what she wanted.

"Ami?" – asked Usagi, looking at Minako – "Why are you smiling like that?"

Hotaru was feeling the sensation of victory running through her entire body. She had been flirting with Taiki for the whole week, while they "studied" together. Of course, the only thing she did was looking at him and smiling every time he placed his eyes on her to see if she had understood everything.

But what was making her feel even more victorious was the face of Ami Mizuno every time they were together. She imagined that she had to know by then that she didn't have a chance against her. She was way prettier and interesting than her, and actually, Taiki seemed to be really comfortable when they were alone.

Stupid girl! How could she even imagine that she could have that gorgeous man for herself? She'd better go back to her books and just dream about him. She was sure that after that night, Taiki would even forget Mizuno's name.

She laughed evilly while she looked at her perfect nails. Maybe she still had time to buy something beautiful to wear that night, after leaving the hair salon. She stood up and walked slowly to the couch, while her favorite stylist held up the towel over her head.

"What's wrong, Shigure?" – she asked, when she noticed that he was looking at her with a strange expression on his face

"Babe…" – he said, taking a deep breath – "I really don't know what happened!"

"What do you mea-?"

But when he took off the towel from her hair, she just stared at her picture on the mirror, completely shocked: The beautiful purple color of her soft and silky hair…was now gone. She covered her mouth with her hands, while her eyes widened even more.

"I can fix it!" – he said, patting Hotaru's shoulder – "In just a week, you can come back and I'll dye your hair aga-!"

"MY HAIR IT'S WHITE!!!" – she screamed, not caring when the entire salon turned around to look at her – "IT'S WHITE!!!"

"I don't know what happened, hon, I really don't! Apparently, I took the wrong color and-!"

"I HAVE THE MOST IMPORTANT DATE OF MY LIFE TONIGHT!!!!" – she continued screaming – "AND I HAVE WHITE HAIR!!! WHITE!!!!!"

She clenched her teeth and a high growl came out between them, while the stylist shook his head, not having a clue of what to do next.

Minako had to stop in the middle of the street to lean against the wall, since she couldn't stop laughing. Usagi, on the other hand, was laughing so hard that the people around her started to look at her as if she was insane.

"MY GOD!!" – exclaimed Minako, wiping a few tears away from her eyes – "DID YOU SEE HER FACE?!"

"A TOTALLY FREAKING OUT FACE!!" – said Usagi, choking.

Both of them looked at Ami, who was covering her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believe what she had just done…it was something she could have never imagined of herself. Certainly, she had imagined several times that she wanted to do something "evil" to Hotaru, but she never thought that she'd actually do it.

"Ami?" – asked Minako, taking a deep breath and punching Usagi softly on the back to make her stop laughing – "Ami…tell me you don't regret it…"

"It was a good idea, anyway" – said Usagi, touching her friend's arm – "She deserved what she got!"

"She had it coming, Ami" – continued Minako – "You told me that this wasn't the first time you heard people talking behind your back. She was mean to you, with no reason…and for the first time, you took control and made her pay! And trust me, she won't dare to bother you again…actually, I don't think anyone will ever do such a thing anymore!"

Minako smiled when Ami looked at them and started to laugh.

"It feels so good!" – she said, and then, imitated Hotaru's hysterical voice – "_My hair it's white!!"_

"Tonight Taiki will think he's on date with his grandmother" – said Usagi, taking Ami's arm and walking down the street.

**Tbc…**


End file.
